


My Greatest Fight

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: This is my journey leading to the most testing fight with the greatest evil ever to be known, the Dark Side...The story of Talia Draé throughout her journey as a Jedi Knight. This is ONLY in her point of view from my other work, 'When Dark and Light Collide.'==========================1-8 | Prologue9 | Interlude10-17 | Chapter One18-24 | Chapter Two25-31 | Chapter Three32-33 | Ilum





	1. First Steps

=-=-=-=-=-=

            _Ah Tython, beautiful mountains, trees, green grass and tons of Jedi history._ I shake my head when I hear my twin, Thea, mumbling about Korriban. _It was her choice. She thought being Sith would bring us closer to finding our baby sister._ I try to send her uplifting thoughts but it’s not helping, too much hatred and darkness surrounding her. I wish her luck with hiding and protecting her light. When we reach the Masters’ Retreat, a remote meditation temple on its own island, the captain starts the landing process. As soon as I step foot on the landing platform, I see a familiar face but not the one I was expecting. “Ah, Welcome back to Tython, Padawan Talia. I’m sorry that your mom isn’t here to greet you but Master Satele needed to talk to her.” 

            “Derrin Weller, I haven’t seen you since Mom said you were ready for your trials,” I exclaim as I run to hug him. I can sense his awkwardness, I pull back and look at him oddly, “You’re acting as if a hug can kill you, Der.” He coughs, a nervous tell “Sorry Talia, I wasn’t expecting you to hug me. Um, anyway your former masters praise your combat skills, they say you’re becoming an expert duelist. The Jedi Council will be assigning you a new Master to oversee your final trials.” _Oh, he’s trying to act like we didn’t grow up together. Fine, have it your way then._ He continues, “You’ll be tested in ways you can’t even imagine. But when you leave Tython, you’ll know what it means to be a Jedi Knight. More importantly you’ll know yourself,” with that he looks down, _interesting._ “There’s a speeder wai...What? I’m getting an emergency signal from the Gnarls.” Derrin runs to the holo terminal, “Hello? We got you signal. What’s wrong?” An injured Bith Padawan limps into view speaking in his native language, “This is Unaw Aharo. Flesh Raiders are attacking the Gnarls outpost, armed with blasters.”

            With that my blood runs cold _,_ the Flesh Raiders are humanoid in general form, but have razor-sharp teeth which helps them strip bones and they have two stumpy eye stalks coming from the sides of their box-shaped head. _They’re violent without weapons, with I don’t even want to think of the damage they could do._ “How can we help?” I hastily ask, seemingly bringing Derrin from his daze, “We need every trained fighter we can get, and you more than qualify.” _Oh lovely, exercise._

            While I’m on the speeder to the Gnarls outpost, I can see at least a couple hundred Flesh Raiders, I try to help as much as I can when I land. Leaping to the nearest foe knocking them down and lashing those who run towards me. The adrenaline rush from the heat of battle is exhilarating. By the time I’m panting, the Flesh Raiders numbers are visibly smaller. *Beep, Beep* I take out my personal holo, “Yes?” Derrin appears crouching with his hand to his chest. My heart stops, _if he got hurt how many others are_. “Of course, you’re fine. I knew you would be,” he says though the pain, “A Padawan saw a cave the Flesh Raiders were coming out of. I would help you but I got hurt saving a group of Padawans.” I sigh, “Give me the coords and I’ll be there has fast as I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. The Cave

=-=-=-=-=-=

The cave is thankfully close by, as I enter I feel a dark presence. _What the in the blazes?! There can’t be Sith here, or Mom and the Council would have felt them. “But the dark side can blind them. Remember when I told you of the return of the Sith, the Jedi didn’t see us until we let them.”_ I roll my eyes, “ _Thanks Dad that really helps calm me.”_ I can hear him laughing though the bond as I go deeper into the cavern, killing any Flesh Raiders I come across. _At least one of us is having a good day._ I turn and see a large chamber with a gap leading to another cave. In front it, I hear a voice, “Stop struggling, Padawan. Your life was over as soon as you sent foot here.” Looking for where the voice came from, I see a Human man talking to an injured Unaw Aharo. To which he replies, “You are Jedi. Why would you kill me?” The man crosses his arms, “Because the order must evolve and you are weak.”

            “Step away from the Padawan,” I calmly say approaching them. He turns to face me, “Hmm. You are… dangerous. You killed my soldiers.” _I’d prefer not to, but killing innocents forces my hand._ Unaw says, “He commands the Flesh Raiders attacking us.” _Should have known, there’s something off about him besides the darkness within him._ Two much larger Flesh Raiders flank the man. He cockily says, “Not attacking—cleansing. And we’ve only just begun.”

            “Lay down your weapons, I don’t want to hurt you,” I plead. He laughs, “The old order is dead. Long live the new order,” igniting a blue lightsaber. The two Flesh Raiders are quick but are easily handled. _Lovely now to fight a lightsaber. “You are stronger than he is, concentrate!”_ Dad says. I silently recite _‘There is no emotion, there is only peace,’_ and I meet his blade. Through the short fight, I study his moves. He’s trying to make up for his lacking form with aggression, but he’s opening himself to attacks. I push him, seeing even more flaws in his training and use them to my advantage. He doesn’t surrender even when he knows he’s losing. It ends when I land the killing blow. _Why did you force my hand,_ I silently plead as his lifeless body falls to the ground. My family sends uplifting thoughts to ease me because this is the first actual life I’ve taken.

            “That was amazing. I thought we were dead,” Unaw exclaims. “You two alright? What happened here?” says a voice I recognize, Master Orgus Din. “This Jedi attacked us, Master Orgus. He was sick… confused.” Unaw says motioning to the man’s body. “Thank the Force that you’re both safe,” he says before kneeling to examine the body, “This man’s no Jedi-- at least, not one of us.” He picks up the lightsaber. “There is something oddly familiar about this,” as he examines it. I sigh, “Well, that’s reassuring.” Orgus chuckles, “You held off all these attackers by yourself with only a practice saber. Impressive, Padawan Talia.” I smile but solemnly say, “I followed my instincts, that’s all.” He nods, “They serve you well.” He turns facing the gap, “This battle is over, but we still need to prevent any more Flesh Raiders from entering the training grounds.” He raises his hand, calling on the Force causing a cave in, “Now, Unaw I’ll get you to a med center. Talia, you seem alright enough to travel alone. Report to the Jedi Council.” _‘I know you don’t feel comfortable leaving yet,’_ Mom says _, “but you’ve done all you can.”_ “Of course, Master Orgus. I’ll see you there.”

            The Flesh Raiders numbers have greatly decreased, finally allowing somewhat safe travel to the Jedi Temple. When I reach the outpost, I take a speeder to the Temple. Upon arriving at the Temple, my holo beeps again and I answer it, and am surprised to see Master Satele Shan. “Padawan Talia, I’d like to speak with you privately before we meet with the others.” I nod and head to her private meditation room and chambers, a route I’ve basically memorized. Satele is the leader of the Jedi Council and my mom’s best friend. When I reach her chambers, I feel the peace that always surrounds her. Entering I see her meditating and sensing my presence she rises. She carefully walks toward me softly saying, “Your mom told me that you’ve just taken your first life.” _Should’ve figured, they tell each other everything._

            “He forced my hand,” my voice cracking as the first tears fall. She wipes them away and tightly hugs me, letting her serene aura soothe me. “Taking a life is never easy, whether you are forced to or not. But do not let the grief consume you,” she says rubbing my back. After I calm, she pulls away saying, “Shall we go meet the others?” I nod, not trusting my voice, she gives me time to collect myself before saying “You go first, there is still something I must do.” I take big calming breaths as I go up to the Council Chambers, a big circular room with enough chairs for the masters in the Council and in the center a larger holo terminal.

            Entering, I see that three of the eight Council members are off world, but are attending via holo. Orgus, Togruta Master Bela Kiwiiks, and Master Alena, my mom, are discussing what has happened. “I searched the Temple Archives. This force user leading the flesh raiders never received Jedi training,” Master Kiwiiks states. A young woman next to her, replies, “Then the Sith have found us. Shouldn’t we get ready for them?” Master Orgus shakes his head, “Calm yourself, Padawan. We can’t be certain of anything, yet.” Mom joins saying, “But we’ve all sensed a growing darkness—perhaps it’s finally revealed itself.”

            “I’m sorry to interrupt, Masters. But even though the man was seduced by the Dark, he said the Order was weak and needed to be rebuilt. Forgave my assumption, but that doesn’t sound like a Sith Lord to me,” I interrupt. “Ah good you’re here. This is Master Kiwiiks’ extremely vocal Padawan, Kira. And I’m sure you remember the others,” Orgus says while motioning to the others. Mom and Masters Kiwiiks and holographic Syo Bakarn smile, while holographic Masters Tol Braga and Jaric Kaeden nod. “Am I the only one who doesn’t know who this is,” Kira asks offhandedly. “Our apologies Kira, sometimes we forget not everyone knows her. This is Padawan Talia, the one who protected the training yards earlier today,” says a new voice.

            Kira gulps, “I didn’t know you were there, Grandmaster Satele,” the Masters chuckle. “It’s no problem, Kira. Now to the problem at hand, the Temple’s safety is unexpectedly threatened. The Flesh Raiders were a group of disorganized primitives before today,” Master Satele says walking to her chair and sitting down. ”The man leading the Flesh Raiders probably wasn’t working alone,” Orgus replies. “Much of Tython remains unexplored, and we have few resources to spare,” Mom adds.

            “I’ll handle it-- with the help of my new Padawan,” Orgus answers followed by shocked gasps. “Orgus, you haven’t taken a Padawan since Coruscant,” Kiwiiks declares. “The Force is strong in her, stronger than I’ve seen in decades,” Orgus reports. Satele says, “I can think of no finer Master to complete Talia’s training, Alena?” Mom looks at me and smiles, “I agree.” Then everyone looks at me, I turn and face Orgus, slightly bowing “I’d be honored, Master. But I’ll complete my final trials once we’ve dealt with the Flesh Raiders.” Kiwiiks looks at Kira saying, “That is what you should aspire to, Kira.” Everyone smiles and Orgus addresses me, “Go to my chambers, I’ll meet you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Preparing

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The way to Orgus’ chambers is the same as going to Mom’s, leaving my mind to wander. The new Padawan of Master Orgus Din, something no one has been for ten years since the Sacking and Treaty of Coruscant. It was the same time, Allura was taken. Thea and I were training with Mom on Alderaan when she, Syo, Satele, and others were taking part in the Peace Conference. I still remember feeling all the lives the Sith took in the attack, then simultaneously feeling Dad’s anger and rage that Allura had been taken, and seeing a regaining consciousness Jaida and an injured Cheyanne. Allura had snuck aboard Dad’s ship when she was meant to be going with the other younglings to Coruscant. Luckily she did, because all those she would have been with were murdered in the Sacking.

            Now inside Orgus’ chamber, I sit on one of the meditation stools, trying to calm myself. After a few minutes, I hear the doors open and a chuckle, “I see that you’re trying to emulate your mom. I never understood how she could meditate for so long without falling asleep or dying of boredom.” I rise giggling, “Well you haven’t changed, Master.” He smiles, and motions me closer, “I have known you since you were born, dragon. So no need to be so formal.” I go into his open arms for a long awaited hug, “Sorry, Uncle. It’s hard to turn off sometimes.”

            “I know. So on to the official mumbo-jumbo, Padawan Talia, I give you for access to my personal supplies and tomorrow I want you to visit the Twi’lek village to find out what they know of the Flesh Raiders’ recent activity.” I nod, and he continues, “Great work out there today, Unaw would have been killed if not for you. Sleep well, morning comes early.”

            Taking that I have been dismissed, I head across the hall to Mom’s chambers. As soon has the doors close behind me, I’m pulled into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to greet you, cyar’ika1. Satele is worried about the Empire, and this darkness that’s blinding us.” She pulls away and I can see the worry in her blue green eyes. Since Mom is a Jedi Master, she can never show her emotions much like Satele and the other Masters, always being the perfect personification of the Jedi Code. And because I am her daughter, she is not allowed to show any sentiments to me or my sisters.

            She motions me farther in, and sits on one of her couches and pats the floor in front of her. “Are you doing better after talking to Satele?” Once I’m seated on the floor, she undoes my braided bun letting my sandy blonde hair fall. As her fingers free my curls, she uses the Force to call a hairbrush from her bedroom and hums as she brushes my hair. No matter how old my sisters and I get, she always does this, her way of reminding herself that her daughters are safe.

Suddenly we look at each as a new presence enters our mind. Investigating I search it, surprised that it’s my little sister’s aura. _Allura!_ I start _'Stars, I’ve been so worried about you, and I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug!'_ Jaida’s next, _'Hey baby sister, glad we finally found you!'_ Then Cheyanne, _'Luna, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.'_ And for the first time in ten years, we hear her voice, _'There wasn’t anything you could have done, Chey or even you Jai. I’m just glad you’re alive.'_

I hear Mom gasp, only now trusting it’s her _'Oh my baby, it’s you! It’s really you.'_ Then Dad’s strong voice _'My sweet ladybug, how much I’ve missed you,'_ I can feel Allura’s love for us, has her voice breaks, _'Mom! Dad! I love you so much! I’m sorry I stuck on your ship, daddy! I wanted to surprise you.'_ She stops, and we all send her our love. _'Oh sweetie, have you carried that around all this time?'_ Mom and Dad say together. _'We forgave you long ago, we just wanted you back safe and sound. And here you are, now focus on what’s ahead.'_

            I turn to see tears falling down Mom’s face as her resolve crumples. I sit next to her on the couch, and take the hairbrush from her hand while undoing her bun letting her curly dirty blonde hair free and humming a song she’d sing to calm us. Silently I reach out to Satele, to let her know Mom needs her. Almost seconds later the doors open, “Oh, Alena! What’s wrong?” as Satele and Orgus see her sobbing. As I know Mom won’t say anything, “Thea found Allura!” Satele gasps and looks at Orgus who rubs his face with his hand, then using the Force lifts Mom and takes her into the bedroom. Satele hovers for a minute saying, “We’ll take care of her. Go to sleep, Tali, you’ve had a long day.” I rise and give her and Orgus a hug then go to Mom’s side kissing her cheek and whispering, “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum2, Goodnight Mommy!”

            I head to my chambers, thankful to be alone in my old rooms. Beginning to prepare for bed, I go into my refresher to begin my bath, one thing my family all uses to remove stress, even if Dad doesn’t admit it. Going back into my bedroom I light the candles around the room and gather my night gown and slippers. Once I’m relaxing in the bubbly water I touch Thea’s mind, _'I can’t believe you found her!'_ She sighs, _'Seriously Tali!? You have no respect for personal bounties! I could have been doing something personal!'_ I chuckle, _'You forget that we can only feel emotions and thoughts you allow us too. And besides if you were doing something ‘personal’ we’d know anyway,_ ' I tease, laughing when I hear her grumble. _'Oh relax Treea, you know we’ve blocked those thoughts and emotions from coming through. We only know those thoughts when you broadcast it like Chey did earlier today.'_ She giggles, _'Thankfully I missed that, was too worried why Tremel asked for me. Which is who I’m with right now, so talk to you later!'_

            I’m brushing my teeth when I feel Thea’s anger, focusing on her I hear, _'Did your Overseer do this?'_ Alarmed I ask Thea, _'What’s wrong?'_ She growls through the bond, and shows us Allura’s bruised face. _'If he ever does that again, tell me and I’ll show him what his hands are good for,'_ she darkly says. _'She isn’t the only one,'_ Cheyanne and Jaida join in, then Dad, _'When I find who your Overseer is, he’ll know the full wrath of a Dark Council member and father.'_ Allura tries to soothe them, _'I’m fine. I’ve suffered worse.' Wait what!?_ Before we can question her she hushes us, _'I have my trials to complete. Besides it’s in the past anyway.'_ I can feel her emotions getting the better of her.

            Done with preparing, I unmake my bed and groan when I feel the softness of the bed. I’m more tired than I thought. _Tomorrow will be a fantastic day! 'Goodnight, I love you all,'_ I say as my eyes slowly close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
>  Mando'a  
> 1) cyar’ika – sweetheart  
> 2) Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum - I love you forever


	4. Finding the Enemy

=-=-=-=-=-=

            A gentle knock wakes me, opening the door with a wave revealing Mom. I sit up suddenly, “Is everything, alright?” She just waves me off sitting next to me on my bed, “I’m sorry about last night, cyar’ika. Jaida told me that Braden was killed yesterday.” I gasp, trying to hold back the tears that threaten, “Is she alright?” She holds me, “No she isn’t. She blames herself for what happened. Apparently Tarro Blood, a fellow Mandalorian, killed him and Jory to prevent her from entering the Great Hunt.” I close my eyes, “She’s not going to, right?” Mom chuckles, “You know Jaida, now she feels she must win for Braden and Jory. A true Mando, my parents would be proud and I know Brae is,” she pauses to wipe her tears. _Taro doesn’t know the family he just angered._

            I pull away looking at the chrono, “I better get started…” I pause looking at her but she nods, back to being an emotionless Jedi. “Good luck today, Tali,” and with that she is gone. Slightly put off, I begin getting ready for the day, putting on my white sleeveless shirt, fitted tan pants, a pair of fitted tan leather knee length boots, and a light brown short sleeved hooded cloak belted at my waist. Then looking at my holomap, I head for Kalikori Village. The village surprisingly isn’t far from the Jedi Temple. When I get there I head to the center building, where the Matriarch resides. Upon entering I see three Twi’leks, two green females and one orange male, noticing the large gold diadem on the oldest female, I assume she’s the Matriarch.

            I bow in respect, “Greetings, Matriarch Sumari. Master Orgus Din has sent me to help you fight the Flesh Raiders.” She puts her hands on her hips, “so the Jedi finally deign to recognize my people’s suffering? How noble. Nothing to do with the attack on your training grounds, I’m sure.” I internally groan, _this won’t be easy._ Using my sincerest voice, “We never understood they’re danger until yesterday and for that I am deeply sorry.” She basically rolls her eyes, “and now you seek help form the people you once ignored.” I look down, _oh yes guilt trip the Jedi, very helpful._ “My scouts have tracked the Flesh Raiders for months. Watched them grow in strength. I will share what we’ve discovered, but only if you agree to protect my people. We… we suffer…” She heads holding her head the other female says, “Mother, you need rest. Let me carry this burden for you.”

            I look up at them, I reach out through the Force sensing her illness, “I will do all I can.” Matriarch Sumari softly says, “Thank you! This is my daughter, Ranna Tao’Ven. She and Scout Chief Moorint here will speak for me. I must attend to… other matters…” I bow in respect as she and her daughter leave. “Personally, I don’t care why you’ve come—as long as you destroy the Flesh Raiders,” Moorint says as he watches them leave then walks closer to me, “Ever since they got their new weapons and gear, they hunt us like animals. The enemy has a camp in the valley nearby. My scouts say the Flesh Raiders store their weapons and other tech in a cave.”

            “If I can find that gear I could bring it back here for you to use, and hopefully losing their supplies will slow the Flesh Raiders,” I state. “That is an excellent idea, Jedi…?” Ranna says coming back in the room. “Talia Draé.” She looks at me amazed, “You’re related to Master Alena Draé, aren’t you?” I nod, “She’s my mother.” Now both of them are looking at me, _maybe I shouldn’t have said that._ “Interesting… anyway how do we get in there, Moorint?” Ranna asks. “If I remember right, you’ll need an access card from one the leaders,” he says trying to tear his eyes away from her. Who upon him finishing says, “Good luck, Master Jedi.” I bow, “Talia, please. I hope your mother gets well soon.”

            The valley the scouts found is only a short distance away, _now to find that cave._ Ironically it’s easy to spot, since the most Flesh Raiders is protecting it. Killing any Flesh Raiders I come across, I easily reach the entrance. The Flesh Raiders are quickly dispatched and I enter. There’s only a couple dozen inside which I quickly silence, leaving a massive Flesh Raider in front of a large metal door. T _hey definitely didn’t make that!_ After getting the access card I open the door, and go directly to the weapons stash and prepare to transport it to the Twi’lek village. Suddenly I hear a series of beeps and I look around to see a blue and grey astromech droid, ‘T7 = glad to see Jedi! // T7 = captured by Flesh Raiders + needs rescuing.’ I chuckle, “Don’t worry, little guy, I’ll get you out of here.” The droid makes a series of happy beeps, ‘Jedi = T7’s hero // T7 = Jedi reconnaissance droid // mission parameters = scout wilderness + identify hazards // T7’s restraining bolt = faulty +malfunctioning // T7’s sensors = unable to detect Flesh Raider ambush //.’ I smile, “Good thing the Flesh Raiders don’t eat droids.” T7 makes another series of beeps, ‘// T7 = simulated deactivation + used spy camera // T7 = recorded Flesh Raiders allies //’ then projects a holo version of the meeting.

            “Teach our soldiers how to use these weapons. Train them on the Twi’lek invaders,” say a cloaked figure to the man I killed yesterday who says, “When will we strike against the Jedi?” The hooded figure raises a hand, “Patience, Callef. The Jedi will fail when our army reaches full strength.” I swallow, _the man I killed was Callef._ ‘// T7 recording = useful // Jedi take T7 to safety + remove restraining bolt//’ I chuckle and walk towards it, “Never understood the need for restraining bolts, anyway…” as I kneel down to remove it. ‘// restraining bolt removed = increased T7 scanning range // Flesh Raiders = in big trouble now // T7 = ready to roll!’ I chuckle “Okay then, let’s get moving.”

            When T7 and I reach the Matriarch’s building, there is and angry green Twi’lek arguing with Ranna and Orgus, “She died in my arms. You should’ve seen what those filth did to her.” Ranna sighs, “I’m sorry, Saylew. We all share your loss.” Saylew continues, “For every one of us the Flesh Raiders butcher, we should kill ten! No a hundred!” Orgus shakes his head, “Will that restore your loved one to life?” Saylew faces him, “Don’t lecture me, Jedi. My wife is dead! Our people, slaughtered! Where were you then?!” I cut in, “Nothing I say will make you feel whole again, but we truly are doing everything we can.” He continues just as angry, “What about slaughtering those animals!?” Before he can say more I cut in, “If we did that, none of us would be any different than them, would we? I know you are hurting, but that is not the answer!” Ranna gives me a thankful look. “Come now Saylew, they have things to discuss,” she says walking him out.

            “Well done, hopefully he will listen to that!” Orgus says once they’re gone. ‘// T7 = salutes Master Orgus // T7 reconnaissance report = ready for delivery//’ I smile down at the droid, “Teeseven was captured by the Flesh Raiders. You’ll want to see the holorecording he made.” Orgus nods, “While I deal with the droid, talk to Ranna. I think her people are ready to help us, thanks to you. You’ve made quite the impression on her!” I bow respectfully, and walk towards Ranna. On seeing me she begins, “With the weapons and technology you brought from the Flesh Raiders, my people can defend themselves. You risked your life to help us. My people haven’t had a champion for some time.” I smile, “You are welcome, I hope they will help.”

            Ranna returns the smile as Moorint walks up, “They will, Moorint go head and share what we know.” He nods staring at her, “My scouts report that the Flesh Raider forces are gathering in strength. They already control the mountains around us, and now they’re invading the ruins of Kaleth. My men spotted them at the remains of an ancient shrine—close to your Jedi Temple.” Orgus walks over and joins in, “Kaleth was a great city of Force users. Its ruins hold powers we still don’t understand.” Moorint puts his hand on his chin, “The Flesh Raiders are looking for something there.” Orgus nods in agreement, “We can’t let them find it. Drive back those Flesh Raiders immediately, Talia. I have to take this droid back to the Council. That hooded figure in the holo—I know his voice. The situation is worse than I thought. Do whatever it takes to push the Flesh Raiders out of Kaleth. I’ll send you reinforcements as soon as possible.” I nod, “I’ll hold the line until they arrive, Master.” Orgus grunts, “Good, now if you see that hooded figure from the Holo, do not engage him. Now get going.”

            I take a speeder from Kalikori to the outpost where we have a research camp for Kaleth. The Ruins of the city are littered with old reprogrammed droids and Flesh Raiders. After many fights, I reach the ruin the shine where a massive Flesh Raider Ravager Chieftain is standing. When I approach it says, “Jeehd-ay…” _um what?!_ “Did you just call me ‘Jedi’?” to which he just laughs and Force pushes me backwards, _oh lovely they talk and use the Force now!_ As soon as the push ended, he calls other Flesh Raiders and yells, “Kill Jeehd-ay!” Then they charged me which I avoid with a Force leap, killing most of the other Raiders when I land. Once it is me and the Chieftain, I hit his back causing him to swing his saber. I block the hit with mine then quickly strike his legs. _He may be huge but he’s not agile like me,_ as I roll between his legs and strike his spine and legs systematically causing him to fall then breaking his neck with a Force enhanced strike to his neck.

            Even though it was a rather short one sided fight, I nearly fall to the ground. I hear footsteps running to me, and Master Kiwiiks almost yelling, “Orgus sent us. We came as soon as we could. Talia, are you alright?” I nod, “One of the Flesh Raiders I just fought called me ‘Jedi.’ He could use the Force.” Kiwiiks sighs, “That’s troubling. If the Flesh Raiders are learning the ways of the Force, it won’t be on the side of light.” Kira looks around, “You sure made a short work of this bunch. You ever leave survivors?” I look around as well, “I always try. Normally it doesn’t pan out.” She realizes what she just said and closes her blue eyes, “Hey, I didn’t mean anything by that. Mouth gets ahead of my brain…”

            I smile reassuringly, “It’s okay Kira, none taken.” I look over and see Kiwiiks kneeling down to remove something from the Chieftain, “This Flesh Raider carried a holocron. Thousands of years old, from the looks of it. Orgus was right. These natives are more advanced than we realized. They’re learning how to fight us.” I nod solemnly, “Master Orgus thinks he knows who’s behind it.” Kiwiiks smiles, “I gathered as much, but he had no time to explain before sending us here. I wish we could stay, see this through—but Master Satele has ordered us and Alena to Coruscant on a special mission.” Kira cuts in, “All those bad feelings the Council’s been having? She thinks the Republic capital is the source.” Kiwiiks walks closer to me, “I’m sorry to have to leave you, Talia, but the danger has passed and I know you will figure this out. These surveillance monitors will keep watch on Kaleth. Place them around the ruins. The Temple can then monitor any future incursions by our enemies.” I nod, “Maybe we’ll get lucky and find their leader.” Kiwiiks rolls her eyes then slightly bows “May the Force be with you, Talia.” I return the bow, “And with you, Master Kiwiiks.” I pause and the same to Kira, “and with you as well, Kira.” She looks rather shocked but nods and follows her Master.

            I go around Kaleth and placing the cameras angled in four different directions. Then my holo beeps answering it Orgus appears, “I’m on my way back to the Twi’lek settlement. Meet me there soon as you can.” I slightly bow, “Of course, Master. I’m on my way now.” He nods, “Find me at the Matriarch’s compound. Orgus out.” I quickly head to the outpost and grab the speeder I arrived on to go back to Kalikori village and directly head to the compound, finding Orgus working on T7. On sensing my entrance, he starts, “Kiwiiks told me what you found in Kaleth—a Flesh Raider who used the Force. She thought he was learning things from an old holocron. I wish that were true.” He shakes his head, “The man who attacked you yesterday? His lightsaber had a familiar aspect. This droid’s holorecording confirmed my suspicions.”

            T7 lets out a series of sad beeps and sort of hangs his head, ‘// T7 = sorry for bringing bad news //.’ Orgus continues, “The hooded figure in that recording is Bengel Morr. He was my Padawan—but he never completed his training.” I swallow already knowing the story. Bengel was in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when the Sith destroyed it. “But he could never have done this, Master!? I remember him being gentle and kind!” Orgus gives me a silencing look, “He was strong in the Force,” _had to be if he survived that,_ “but what if surviving twisted his mind?” I bow my head as Ranna walks over, “Apologies for keeping you waiting. Our people’s Matriarch—my mother—is dying.”

            I cover my mouth with my hand to stop my gasp, “I’m so sorry. Will you be alright?” She looks down, “I wasn’t expecting to lead our people for many years. My scouts have identified a Flesh Raider command base in the mountains. It’s protected by an energy shield. The shield’s power generator is hidden on a different mountain, in a well-guarded cave network.” I can tell she is hurting but working through it, trying to be the leader she will shortly become. “That command base is probably coordinating all the attacks in the area. I need to get inside there. Talia, up for knocking out that power generator?” I nod, “When have I ever let you down?” Orgus half smiles, “First time for everything—not that I’m worried.”

 _Real confidence booster!_   ‘// Important secondary mission = perform high level scan of enemy forces // Mountain paths = too dangerous for T7 //’ I look at Orgus who has his thinking face on, “Hmm. See if you can give the droid an opening to gather more intelligence.” T7 beeps excitingly ‘// T7 = give Jedi head start // follow when path is clear //.’ As soon as T7 stops Orgus begins, “That energy shield is your top priority. Knock it out fast as you can.”

            I leave as soon as he’s finished talking, to start hiking up the mountain. I easily spot the cave and quickly head inside, surprisingly there isn’t very many guards just large ones. Moving though I find the controls for the Shield, and as soon as I shut them down, a holo of Nautolan Bengel Morr projects from the console. “Hmm. You must be the Padawan who slaughters my people. Your misguided attacks change nothing. Your time is over.” _Orgus was right, it is him!_ “Hello, Bengel. It’s been a long time since I last saw you. Oh, Orgus is looking for you.” He puts his hand on his chin, “Hmm, you know me but that makes no difference, you will still die! And Orgus won’t find me. I’ll find him. You executed my apprentice Callef. I can feel his death on you. I spent years training him. He was a good man, a principled man. Proud of yourself?” I shake my head, the man I knew is gone. “Pride is no factor in this, Bengel. He left me on choice.” His jaw tightens, “There’s always a choice. You should’ve surrendered to the inevitable. Every so-called Jedi on Tython is going to die. That’s a promise. Our entire order is weak. You’ve done nothing to stop the Sith Empire’s advances.” I close my eyes, “Let go of this anger, Bengel. Let us help you.” He shakes his head, causing his head-tresses to fly, “Help me become a coward, like you? I’m the only true Jedi left in the galaxy. Enjoy this little victory. It’s your last,” and with that he disappears. As I run back to the village, Jaida touches my mind, _'Uncle Braden and Jory were killed yesterday. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you but I was trying to figure out the best way to say it and arrange for their burials. Hope you can forgive me!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Knights and Lightsabers

=-=-=-=-=-=

            On entering the Village, I can sense their loss, pain, and grief. Matriarch Sumari is gone then. I hope Ranna is doing alright. I quickly run to the Matriarch’s house and inside, where I see Ranna waiting. “I’m so sorry about your mother, Ranna. She seemed like a great leader,” I say on entering. She looks up, “Thank you, but how did you know?” I slightly bow my head, “I could feel you and your village’s grief.” She sighs, “I am now Matriarch, something I thought I would be later in my life then at the age of twenty-four.” I tenderly grab her arm, “You know you don’t have to do this alone, right?” She smiles and nods, “You and your Master are a great comfort to me. Before he left, Master Orgus told me, ‘There is no death, there is the Force.’ He believes our essence lives on when we die and merges with the Force. I hope that’s true.”

            I smile reassuringly, “I know it to be, it is the only reason I myself I’m not grieving the loss of my dear Uncle who was murdered yesterday because I can feel him with me and I know your mother is with you as well.” Ranna looks up at me surprised, “Your uncle is gone and you are here helping us?” I nod, “I know it’s what my uncle wants, and I feel better helping others.” Suddenly someone runs in, “Matriarch! Flesh Raiders broke through our defenses. They did something to our crop fields! They dropped strange machines in the soil. When a scout approached them, he collapsed with sickness. He crawled away from the device and began to recover—but there are many more machines still out there.” I close my eyes then begin, “Tell your people to stay away from the fields. I’ll get rid of these things.” Ranna looks at me wide eyed, “Are you sure?” I nod and she sighs, “Than I owe you even more. Hurry to the fields. I fear we don’t have much time.” I nod then quickly leave.

            The fields are easy to spot because of a green haze covering the ground and it is right in front of the Matriarch’s home. I run over there quickly and see that there are only three of those machines releasing the gas. As I walk into the green haze, I feel weak, but I try to work through it. Eventfully I’ve disabled all three toxin mines then I make my way back to Ranna, who is standing on the stairs. “It is done, Ranna.” I say as I approach. She looks at me thankfully, “I saw how you suffered out there. What you did was more than brave—it was heroic.” I shake my head, “It was nothing, Ranna. Just helping where I’m needed.” She gives me a hug before handing me something, “Please take this as a token of my people’s honor.” I look at what she handed me, and it is similar to the headband the Twi’leks wear with symbols engraved on it, except it is made for a human. Touched, “Thank you, Ranna. This is very sweet.” She smiles, “You are welcome. We made this especially for you. Do you know what it means?” I nod, “Alema1 Tann2.” She smiles, “Any Twi’lek who sees it will know you are the ‘Protector of Hope.’ My mother was strong like you. It’s hard being alone with all this.”

            “I do not think you will be alone with this for long, Ranna” I say with a smile. She looks at me questioningly, “What do you mean?” I shake my head, “I feel that you will learn soon enough.” She looks puzzled but leaves it alone, “I better tell everyone the danger is over.” As she walks away my holo rings, answering it Orgus appears, “Finally put the Flesh Raider base out of commission. How are things on your end?” I swallow, “You were right, Master, it is Bengel. He contacted me, he said he’s going all this so he can destroy the Sith.” Orgus tilts his head, “Then he’s not Sith himself—good. If I can get to him, reason with him… At the Flesh Raider command base, I found coordinates to a number of secret camps—too many to send only Jedi Masters. One camp is in the ruins of Upper Kaleth. That patrol you fought earlier was head there. Now’s your chance to finish them off.” I nod, “Consider it done, Master. And I’m sorry I doubted you. But Master what if I run into him?” He looks thoughtful for a second, “If you do see him, retreat and contact me immediately. Be careful in those ruins, Talia. We haven’t explored them all. Contact me when your mission’s complete. May the Force be with you,” I smile and nod, “And with you, Master.”

            I take the same speeder I had earlier to the coordinates Orgus sent me avoiding any enemies along the way. Once I reach it, I notice it’s another cave, they sure do like their dark places, don’t they!? I sigh and head inside, where I see an injured Selkath Jedi Knight I run over to him. “Padawan, turn back. Leave this place—leave me. I am dying. Flesh Raiders in this ruin. More powerful than we’ve seen,” he says then I remember his name. “I will not that that, Laotah. And I’m not leaving you here either,” I state. “No. These Flesh Raider control the Force. Surveillance monitors picked up Flesh Raiders entering this ruin. Came to investigate. Shouldn’t have come alone.” I notice he is slightly slipping away I use the Force to heal him so his wounds will not kill him. He continues, “This place—strong in the Dark side. Flesh Raiders channel their hatred here, feed on the darkness. They grow powerful. Turn back. The enemy’s too strong. They have my lightsaber…” I interrupt him, “Sleep now, help will be here soon,” using the Force to put him in a healing slumber then I continue on.

            There is a great number of Flesh Raiders deeper in the cave but they are overconfident and easily taken down. The Flesh Raider that has Taotah’s lightsaber is easy to spot because he has it on, testing it. While he is distracted, I leap to him with a strong strike to his back. When I land I’m already rolling to evade his attack. I easily avoid his constant strikes, wearing him out then pick up my pace as his slows. The final blow is one to his head and he crumbles, I pick up the lightsaber then my holo beeps. Answering it, I see that it is Orgus, “The Flesh Raider camp’s out of commission, Master—but they were all Force users. They severely injured Jedi Leotah.” He closes his eyes, “Just got a distress call from the Twi’lek settlement. They spotted Bengel Morr! Our forces are spread out dealing with the secret camps. We’re the only ones who can handle this.” I nod, “Then I’ll meet you there, Master.” As I return to the speeder, I pick up Laotah and place him on it, going straight to the Research camp for help then continuing on my way to the village.

            On arriving, I notice something is off but not because of Bengel Morr, I pretend to not notice it as I walk to Ranna’s home, where T7 is waiting with her. “Master Orgus responded to your distress call. I was to meet him here. What’s happened?” Ranna’s back is to me but I can sense her unease, “Nothing. We didn’t send any distress call. Things have been quiet here since you left. I haven’t seen or spoken to Master Orgus.” She’s lying… Why is she lying?! ‘//T7 = scanning area // Stand by… // Confirmed // Master Orgus = not in settlement + not answering holocom //’ I look at him, “Master Orgus should’ve gotten here ahead of me.” ‘// T7 + contact Jedi Temple? //’ Ranna walks closer to me, “I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding. Your Master will turn up. Why don’t you stay a while? You must be exhausted.” What did you do?! But before I can say anything, and dart is shot into my back and I black out. As I start regaining consciousness, I realize I’m on a bed and Moorint pointing a gun at me behind him, a disabled T7. Ranna runs to stand in between me and Moorint, who’s now faltering, “Stop it! What are you doing?” He swallows and puts the gun away, “Matriarch, step aside. Handing over the girl’s Master wasn’t enough. This Padawan has to die.” I get up as he continues, “Bengel Morr refused your terms. This is to save our people!” I close my eyes, “This is not the way, either of you. Please tell me where I can find Bengel and you will no longer have to live in fear. Please, trust me! I want to help you!” All four look at me in surprise.

            “You’d still help us even after all this?” Ranna asks. I nod, Ranna looks to Moorint almost pleadingly and his resolve crumples. _I’m starting to second guess whether or not she knows Moorint loves her…_ He sighs, “Morr came to me. Said he’d end the Flesh Raider attacks if we gave him your Master.” I grimace, “Then he changed the deal, what’s to stop him from changing it again?” They all look at which other almost like ‘Why didn’t we think of that?’ They all nod, “You are right. We are sorry, Alema Tann.” I smile, “I do not condone what you did but I understand. Learn from this mistake. Spend your lives atoning for this. All is forgiven, but please tell me where he went?” Moorint looks down, “He said the Forge.” I sigh and nod, “I’m not sure where that is. So can I help T7, he might know?” They all nod as Moorint says “You can do whatever you wish, Champion of Hope.”

            I walk to Teeseven and kneel down to help him, ‘// T7 = power failure? // Memory logs = missing time //’ I sadly say, “Bengel made a deal with the Twi’leks, they deactivated you. He took Orgus to the Forge, do you know where that is?” ‘// Jedi = saved T7 from memory wipe // T7 = grateful // Jedi Archive Droid A-4PO = detailed data on Forge //’ I smile down at him and get out my holo to call the Archive droid, “I am A-4PO, Jedi Archivist. How may I help you?” I slightly smile, “Transmit everything you know about the Forge to my droid T7, please.” A-4PO states, “That area is considered highly dangerous. May I inquire why you need this data?” I nod, “Master Orgus was taken there against his will by the Flesh Raiders.” The archivist exclaims, “By the Stars! What perfectly awful timing. The Temple Masters are all indisposed fighting Flesh Raiders. I will alert them immediately, but they may be unable to assist you. Transmitting data now…” T7 makes a series of beeps, ‘// T7 = receiving files on Forge // T7 = show Jedi the way // T7 + Jedi = go to Forge + save Master Orgus!’ I smile, _hold on Master we are on our way…_

            The entrance to the Forge isn’t that far from the ruins of Kaleth. However, on the journey to the Forge itself is a long one filled with Flesh Raiders. Thankfully none of them are much problem for Teeseven and I, so we get there in record time. When we get there, I see two large Flesh Raiders and Bengel Morr, who used the Force to throw Orgus into the stairs leading to the Forge then on to the ground landing on his chest. I run towards Bengel who hasn’t faced me yet but says, “I sensed you coming. Your fear betrayed you.” My jaw tightens as he continues, “You’re weak, like my old Master. You will fall. With him.” He walks closer to me as I shake my head, “What happened to you on Coruscant? Why have you turned against the Jedi?” He emits a low growl, “Not the Jedi—the sick, spineless cowards that have taken their place. The traitors who let the Sith slaughter millions. You weren’t on Coruscant. You never saw our greatest cut down or watched the temple burn. I escaped that destruction to see my own Master surrender to the Sith. They exterminated us, and he gave up.” I shake my head, “You’re right I wasn’t but I did feel all of them die, all the younglings, Knights, and Masters. The Sith made us believe they wanted peace, but it was a ploy so they could attack Coruscant! They threated to destroy the entire planet if we did not accept their terms. We did what we had to in order save lives, Bengel.”

            “And so must I… The Jedi Order must be reborn from ashes…” then he attacks with his two minions. His combat skills haven’t changed any since Coruscant. I realize since I would always watch him and Orgus spar, I already know his moves so I easily block every one of his attacks. After a couple of minutes, he starts panting and getting frustrated that he has yet strike me while I’ve never once pressed an attack. “You are not going to win this, Bengel. Please see the error in your ways, come back to the light!” I exclaim as he falls to his knees. "You've won—why has the Force guided me to this defeat? You’re stronger than any Jedi I’ve known. You could redeem the Order and destroy the Sith. I understand. You were the weapon I came to forge.” I walk closer to him, T7, “Bengel please, you need help.” He turns away from me slightly, “Don’t deny the truth. Think—how else could you have beaten me? I have spent a lifetime learning the paths to power. That knowledge is now yours. Let me leave Tython and prepare the galaxy for your ascendance. I will deliver the gifts you need to claim your destiny.” I tilt my head to the side and use the Force to make him sleepy, “You’ll get the help you need, Bengel. Why don’t you go to sleep?”

            As Bengel falls asleep I run over to Orgus as he begins to get up, “Padawan… I must have you to thank for being alive.” I smile sadly, “Bengel is resting so that we can take him back to the Temple.” He pats me on the shoulder, “Just like your mother. I agree that he deserves a second chance, so thank you. The horrors he witnessed on Coruscant broke him—destroyed the gentle Padawan we both knew. You, however, faced a challenge beyond any trial I could assign. There’s nothing more I can teach you.” T7 makes a series of excited beeps ‘// Jedi = big victory // T7 = congratulates Jedi //.’ “All that’s left is for you to enter the Forge and construct your own lightsaber.” I slightly bow my head, “I’m tremendously honored.” He smiles, “There’s no substitute for the weapon you create yourself. Normally as you know, we have the Padawans gather materials themselves—but you’ve proven enough.” Then he hands me the necessary physical components for my first lightsaber, the rest will come from my mastery of the Force.

            I tentatively take them as T7 beeps happily, ‘// T7 = stay with Jedi + keep guard //’ and Orgus continues, “I’ll carry Bengel back to the Temple, meet me there when you’re done.” I nod and look up at the Forge then slowly head up the stairs. When I touch the forge I hear a small rumble coming from the surrounding mountains. Ignoring it, I place everything on the Forge, _this weapon will be a light in the darkness…_ then I kneel to mediate, using the Force to put to together my lightsaber. When I’m finished I stand and call it to me, just as I hear a roar from behind me. I turn and there is a large Jurgoran, a large green beast, blocking our way out. _The Forge Guardian... I must have awoken it when I touched the Forge._ It throws rocks at us as we go down the steps, so we have no choice but to fight the ancient beast. Using the Force, I easily avoid the flying boulders and reach it igniting my lightsaber as I go. With one strike I bring it down to its knees then put my saber through its heart. Has it falls I apologize to it, then head back to the Temple.

            Once at the temple, I take T7 up to the Jedi Council chambers where Masters Satele and Orgus are waiting as the others attend via holo, minus Mom and Kiwiiks. “The Flesh Raiders are still a threat, but without Bengel’s leadership, they’ll be scattered and ill-equipped,” I hear Orgus say. Satele smiles when she sees me, “This temple could’ve been devastated. The entire Order is in your debt, Talia.” I smile slightly, “The enemy found weaknesses in our security. We have to guard against another Coruscant.” Orgus nods as Satele says, “Agreed—and now we have the concerns beyond the Flesh Raiders. Recent developments in the Twi’lek settlement demand a response.” Orgus cuts in, “Their Matriarch betrayed me to Bengel, but she and the others surrendered themselves to us for our judgement. Your doing, I understand. Good work.” Satele raises an eyebrow, “You know the Twi’leks, Talia. How do you recommend we proceed?” I look at her somewhat shocked, “We created instability by refusing to help them. We must change that.”

            “What happened to Orgus is almost unforgiveable,” Satele begins before Orgus says, “But if we do forgive—and work with them—it can only improve both our communities. This young Jedi captured a fallen member of our Order and saved this temple from destruction. I see no reason for her to remain a Padawan.” Satele nods, “Your bravery, heroism and sacrifice show great depth of character. You represent our best hopes for the future.” Satele pauses as she and everyone else stands, “You arrived on Typhon a Padawan, but you leave a Knight of the Republic. May the Force be with you,” I slightly bow and begin, “I promise to uphold every standard of the Jedi and Galactic Republic.” Teeseven excitedly beeps, rocking back and forth, ‘// T7 = requests permanent assignment to assist Jedi // T7 + Jedi = unstoppable //’ I look at him a chuckle, “This little droid and I have been through a lot. We’re a great team.” Satele smiles, “Then I see no reason why you shouldn’t stay together.” Orgus looks down then says, “We’re getting a priority signal from Coruscant. It’s Masters Kiwiiks and Alena…” then he puts the call on the large holo terminal.

            “Master Orgus… everyone… We’ve discovered a situation requiring further assistance. Our suspicions about Coruscant were correct,” Kiwiiks starts as Mom appears next to her and says, “The dark presence we have long sensed is strongest here.” I swallow, “What could be worse than a fallen Jedi attacking us?” Kiwiiks answers, “That’s what we need to find out. The security of the entire Republic is at stake.” Satele sighs, “This situation calls for our very best. Master Orgus, you and your former pupil should join Masters Kiwiiks and Alena on Coruscant.” Mom raises an eyebrow, “Come to the Senate tower as soon as you can. Masters Alena and Kiwiiks out.” Orgus turns to me, “No rest for us, Tali. Tomorrow morning take the first shuttle to Carrick Station than to Coruscant.” I nod, “Of course, Master,” with a wink.

            “Farewell. The Force will be with you—always,” Satele says in parting I bow to both of them then turn to leave. Once the doors close I lead T7 to my chambers. Once inside he excitingly beeps, ‘// T7 = excited to leave Tython // T7 = happy to have Jedi partner //’ I smile, “We make a good team, Teeseven.” He makes more beeps and rocks back and forth, ‘// Galaxy = dangerous place // Galaxy = needs Jedi + T7 //’ I chuckle, “They sure do!” ‘// T7 = many skills // T7 = eager to help //’ I pat him, “I get the feeling there’s tough times ahead. I’m glad you’re up for the challenge.” ‘// Jedi + T7 = start as soon as possible // Jedi + T7 = save the galaxy //’ I smile at him, “We sure will, Teeseven!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Darkness

=-=-=-=-=-=

            I groan and stretch as I get out of bed, getting up before the sun rises to pack sparingly and get ready for the day. With my hair damp from my shower, I dress in my now clean clothes from yesterday and head to the second floor where a shuttle is waiting to take T7 and I to Carrick Station. The Station is the headquarters for the Republic Fleet, so it is well protected and basically the center point of travel. It has everything from supplies to trainers to a large cantina in the center. Since it’s rather early, the shuttle ride is silent until we arrive at the Station. I smile as I get off, looking at the familiar surroundings as I get on an elevator to go to the main floor, where Master Nimi, older male Mirialan, is waiting for me. “Ah Knight Talia, I know you are journeying to Coruscant but first, you must learn to focus your ability. You must choose which path you will walk. Your choices are either the path of the Jedi Guardian or the path of the Jedi Sentinel. See Master Cassa Hun when you have decided. Choose wisely, and let the Force guide you always.”

            And with that he just walks away. _Um, thanks?!_ I’ve always known which path I wanted since I saw my parents sparring together when I was little. Thankfully finding Master Hun wasn’t as difficult as I thought, as he was waiting in the combat training area for Jedi Knights. “Hello, you must be Knight Talia. For a minute there I thought you were your mother, Alena,” the Twi’lek master begins, “But the eyes gave away that you are not. I assume you are here to choose your path. Guardians are known as the wall between the people of the Republic and their enemies. They always stand firm in the face of overwhelming odds and dare opponents to attack. Sentinels are known for their control and focus besides their art of using two Lightsabers. Many Jedi don’t get to choose this path because of the skill required. As of now there is only one Sentinel, and she is on the Council, your mother Alena. You however show great promise with it, which enables you to choose your path instead of having it decided for you.” I smile and nod, “Jedi Sentinel.” Master Hun smiles “Excellent, not only has our ranks grown but we’ve added a talented young Sentinel.”

            After he tests me, I leave to head to the cantina to finally eat. As I enter I see two familiar faces sitting with two unfamiliar male ones. I grin and walk towards them catching attention. “Tali!” the smaller one squeals as she runs to me for a hug. I chuckle, “Hey Chey,” as I hug her tightly as the others get up. “Hi Tali, long time no see,” Jessi says as the hug breaks. “Stars Jessi,” I exclaim as I go to hug her smiling. I hear a cough from behind Jessi, so I break the hug to clearly see the two men. “So we’re all going to Coruscant. I’m going to find my ship,” Chey says before closing her mouth quickly as Jessi instantly says, “And I’m going because I’m now the CO of Havoc.” I slightly frown, “Congrats on the promotion Jess,” then I turn to my sister, “Why do you need to find your ship?” She swallows nervously as the male human steps in front of her “Hey, leave her alone.” I raise an eyebrow at Chey who groans, “Corso, it’s fine!” He raises his hands in mock surrender “Sorry, I just don’t know who she is and I don’t trust her especially if she talks to you like that, Captain.” She narrows her eyes at him, “She is my sister and a Jedi Knight, Corso, so she can talk to me however she pleases,” she exclaims before walking off. I sigh “Sorry about that. I forgot to introduce myself, more worried about my sister. I’m Talia Draé,” I pause when T7 bumps into me, “and this is T7.” I turn to Jess, “Is she alright?” She shrugs, “Her ship got stolen the same day you found Allura and…” I grimace, “The same time Braden was killed.” Jess nods as the men look at each other questioningly. When Corso goes to follow Chey, I stop him “I know you mean well, but when she is like this it’s best to let her cool down by herself.” Jessi nods “Yeah, following her will only make it worse. I’ve learned from experience.” I chuckle, “I remember that. She frighten you so much, you wouldn’t be anywhere near her for a good month.” Jessi furiously shakes her head, “Untrue! Oh, almost forgot this is Corso Riggs and this is my only squad mate, Aric Jorgan.” I smile, “Nice to meet to both.” Corso rubs the back of his head nervously “Sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean to offend.” I chuckle, “None taken I assure you.” He flashes me a timid half smile.

            Cheyanne comes back just after I’ve eaten, I stand up when she approaches giving her a big hug and whispering, “I’m sorry.” She returns the hug then pulls away, “Are we all set to go? The first shuttle should be here now.” Corso awkwardly gets up, “All set.” Chey looks to Jessi and Jorgan, “We’re good to go.” I smile at her, “I’m always ready.” Chey grins “Alright, let’s go.” The shuttle is waiting for us when we arrive, and we hurry abroad. The ride to Coruscant is slightly awkward and quiet, so we are all thankful when we land at the Spaceport. “So Master Alena wanted to speak with all of us,” Chey says. Puzzled, I look at her, _“Why did you just call Mom that?”_ She bites her lip then tilts her head towards Corso and Jorgan. I roll my eyes nodding, “Okay so we’ll have to check in with Customs then we can head to the Senate Building.” I finish just as A7 walks up, “Apologies young Mistresses, but urgent matters have changed Mistress Alena’s plans to speak with all of you privately.” The silver protocol droid turns to me, “young Mistress Talia, you are urgently required. Something awful has happened and you are needed.” I nod “Of course, A7. Teeseven and I just need to go to Customs first.” A7 shakes his head “There is no need, I have already done so.” I sigh but nod, “Then lead the way. See you later.”

            ‘// Warning // Coruscant = big city world = easy to get lost //’ I chuckle as we follow A7 to the Senate tower, “We’ll be fine Teeseven.” ‘// Affirmative // T7 = keep Jedi safe //’ I nod, “You sure will, won’t you?” He beeps an affirmative making me smile, “You can call me Talia, Teeseven.” He beeps happily, ‘// Talia + T7 = great team //’ as we enter the tower. A7 leads us to Conference Room 2-Aurek, where Kira and the three Jedi Masters are speaking to Var Suthra, a Mom Calamari General, and a male human who’s slightly older than myself. “Ah, good you’ve arrived. I’m sure you remember General Var Suthra, and this here is Doctor Eli Tarnis,” Orgus states when I enter. “We’re discussing why the Republic secretly built a planetary-scale weapon without consulting the Jedi,” Mom states. “My work barely qualifies as a weapon. It’s the most humane military technology ever invented,” Tarnis states looking accusatory at the Jedi Masters. “With a single activation, the Planet Prison super-charges a world’s upper atmosphere, turning it into an enormous ion cannon. Any starship entering of leaving the planet will be completely disabled. Perfect enemy containment, without causalities,” he continues while analyzing me.

            “Have you tested that theory, Doctor? It almost sounds too good to be true,” I state trying to figure the man out. I have a natural ability of being able to sense others feelings, but I can’t feel Tarnis’. I’ve even been able to sense the most emotionless Jedi Masters’ feelings and emotions with some effort, but this is almost like he doesn’t have any. He sighs, “We were about to start field testing when this pointless debate started,” sending the Masters an annoyed look. “Earlier this morning the Planet Prison’s design files were stolen by common criminals,” Mom continues, ignoring the irritated young doctor. “I doubt the thieves even realize what they have. Besides, the data is encrypted,” Tarnis says after he sighs. “Our people are pursuing every possible lead,” Var Suthra states. “With all due respect, old friend, don’t you think it’s time the Jedi got involved?” Orgus politely asks. “Alena, Orgus and myself must speak with the Supreme Chancellor. You and Kira are going to be working to find those design files,” Kiwiiks states. I nod, “Of course.” A man runs in, “General, we have a lead on the thieves,” he states as he salutes. “This is Agent Galen with the Strategic Information Service. Agent, these young Jedi, Kira and Draé will assist you,” Var Suthra says before he and the Jedi Masters leave. “Two hours ago, thieves raided a military storehouse. They stole weapons, supplies and data files for the Planet Prison Project,” Galen begins, “The thieves’ leader slipped up—showed his face to a security camera. We identified him from our criminal database,” he begins up a holo image of the leader as he continues, “Vistis Garn, Rodian smuggler, staying with the so called Migrant Merchants’ Guild. Nasty bunch of criminals.”

            “Why would alien gangsters rob a military storehouse?” Tarnis asks the room. “They must know what you’re working on,” I state knowing that’s the only viable reason. “Impossible. It must be coincidence,” he states. _Nothing is ever a coincidence…_ Galen states, “The guild is a violent, well-armed criminal cartel, so invading their headquarters is something only a Jedi could pull off!” I nod as Tarnis says “Oh, dear. I really must go sit down. Excuse me…” I look at him curiously as he leaves the room, _there is something off about him…_ “Agent, let’s use your fancy security network to distract those gangsters. Give my friend and the thief some quality time,” Kira says with a smirk. “When you find Vistis, contact me. The data files are top priority, but try to recover anything else that was stolen from us. Good luck, Knight Draé.” I slightly smile, “Come on, Teeseven.” As we exit the room we run into Jessi and Jorgan, quite literally. “Oh stars, I’m sorry Tali. I was lost in my thoughts,” Jessi says, I can feel Jorgan’s amusement which disappears when Jessi turns to him, “Why didn’t you warn me?” He swallows and I cut in “It’s fine, Jess, really. Where are you heading in such a hurry?” She sighs, “It’s something to do with the Migrant Merchants’ Guild.” I slightly smile, “Same here.” Jessi smiles, “Good than we can travel together. Cheyanne and Corso are already near there if I remember right.” I nod the four of us head to where the city speeders are, we get a couple then head to the Old Galactic Market.

            When we get there I make a mental list of what I need to recover rockets, munitions, and weapons with the data files. When we pass the Dealer’s Den Cantina, Cheyanne and a very irritated Corso emerge. “Okay, what happened?” I ask. Corso looks at Cheyanne, “Are you looking to tell her or should I?” Chey scoffs and ignores him, “We have to go to the Migrant Merchants Guild headquarters and by the looks of it so are you four, mind if we tag along?” I slightly chuckle, “Of course not,” now wondering what in the blazes is going on between the two of them. Jessi and Jorgan have to go check in with someone to get more information on their assignment. So I have plenty of time to observe them, they’re both silent and stare at the other whenever they think the other isn’t looking. _”What happened?”_ I ask her. She groans aloud, _“Cowboy over here doesn’t like a girl flirting with men who aren’t him.”_ I close my eyes just as Jess and Jorgan return, _“Oh sis… why did you?”_ She slightly smiles, _“The man started it! He’s attractive and well you know me… He flirted with me, I flirted back, Cowboy got upset then I got the idea to continue flirting to irritate him.”_ I sigh as we begin to head into the Guild’s territory, _“Am I going to meet this said man?”_ Her eyes widen, _“If you want too. But be warned he’s apparently a ladies’ man.”_ I chuckle, _“Aren’t they always, sis?”_ Her blue eyes narrow, _“No they are not, thank you very much! Just attractive.”_ I nod as we begin to cross a narrow bridge where the Republic and the guild are fighting, _“Whatever you say little sister.”_ As I am the only close quarter’s fighter, I leap to the largest group of guild members while Cheyanne shoots from the nearest cover along with Corso and Jessi, with Jorgan as a sniper and T7, our healer and support. We clear a path together until Cheyanne and Corso leave us to complete whatever they need to then Aric, Jessi, T7 and I continue until we reach the warehouse I need to enter to return the stolen materials. With a nod, I enter with T7 as the troopers continue on.

            In the front room are four of Vistis’ henchmen, which we silently kill before I search the room finding the stolen rockets. After putting them safely into my bag, we continue to head deeper inside. The second room of the left of the first, has two more men along with the munitions and weapons which just leaves a room that’s behind a large Security Door. I use the Force to open and move aside the door, revealing Vistis himself. “A Jedi—that’s all I need! Nothing personal, but I have to kill you!” Vistis exclaims in his native tongue as he grabs his blaster and triggers two turrets in the floor. I sigh then ignite my lightsaber while simultaneously leaping and destroying the first deployed turret as T7 disables the other allowing me to focus on the now terrified Vistis. The confrontation ends when I have my lightsaber to his blue throat. “Whoa, whoa! I give up! I only work for the guild part time. I’m not dying for them,” he says through his panting and I remove my lightsaber, “You here for something special, Jedi? Take anything you want. I’ll even help you steal it.” I shake my head and grab my holo to call my team, “Galen? I believe I found our thief.” He nods, “Get the stolen design files and hurry back. We’ve had a major security breach.” I groan, “I’ll be there shortly,” and end the call. “Hang on… you’re after those data files I lifted? I knew I should’ve charged more for that heist!” Vistas exclaims, “Let’s make a deal, huh? I have the data files, but the guild already decrypted them. I transmitted a copy to my clients. You want the people who hired me. I’ll tell you where they are—if you promise to let me go.” I sigh, “I’ll let you go, Vistis, if and only if you promise to straighten up your life and work with the law instead of against it, understand?” He nods, “I promise. Black Sun hired me. Them and the guild are rival syndicates, but I work both sides.” I shake my head, “That’s a good way to get yourself killed.” He shrugs, “Good credits.” ‘// Thief = irrelevant // Black Sun = real culprit //’ T7 beeps I nod in agreement. “Go Vestis, but I’m going to keep an eye out for you, so stay out of trouble because if you make any mistakes, I will be the one who gets you. Understand?” He swallows “Yes, Jedi.” I nod and hand him some Kolto just in case before turning to leave.

            “Oh, there you are thought you left already,” Jessi says as I leave the warehouse. I chuckle “No, had to get some information on some classified project, only the thing is I’m not so sure it’s classified anymore.” Jessi cocks an eyebrow as Jorgan exclaims, “Story for another time!” as more guild members come into view. We fight through them and head back the way we came just as a smiling Cheyanne and grumpy Corso exit the Dealers Den cantina for the second time. “Bout time you four finished!” Chey exclaims when she sees us, “Cowboy and I almost have our next clue on finding Skavak.” I look questioningly at Jessi, who shakes her head and whispers, “The man who stole her ship.” I groan as I turn to Chey, _“You mean to tell me that the guy you wanted to come with you on your ship, stole it?”_ Chey shuts her eyes tightly as she defeatedly says, _“Yes…”_  I sigh “Come on guys, there’s a security breach I have to deal with.” Cheyanne chuckles as we all head to the city speeders and return to the Senate tower where Jess and Jorgan split to speak with the General over them, while Cheyanne and Corso explore the parks outside and T7 and I go talk to Galen. As I enter the conference room again, I see him speaking to a rather tall male human, who as a familiar aura around him. The man has a fair complexion with short brown hair, that’s sort of spikey and wearing a red leather jacket. As I get closer trying not to over hear their conversion, just trying to find out why this man seems so familiar.

            “Ah Knight Draé, did you get the files?” Galen says when he spots me. I nod “Yes, but the thief already sent a decrypted copy to the Black Suns.” Galen looks at the man as he faces me, I swallow when I see he has hazel brown eyes with cybernetics around his left, _just like Mom’s godson, Theron, but it couldn’t be him, could it?_  “Theron, do you mind performing a full diagnostic?” he asks. _It could be a coincidence; Theron might be a popular name._ The man, Theron, smirks, “Sure thing. I, for one, am dying to known what’s in here.” Galen chuckles rolling his eyes then turns to me “Sorry, this is my annoying partner SIS Agent Theron Shan,” _Theron Shan?! It is him, Satele’s son!_   “but he’s the best slicer we have. You found our stolen military hardware. Good—we need it. While you were gone, kidnappers grabbed Tarnis.” I groan, “This is the most secure building on Coruscant. It’s full of guards,” I state still trying to wrap my head around what he just said. “Guards never stood a chance. Whoever the kidnappers are, they knew right where to hit us,” Galen continues. I close my eyes; _we have a mole._ “Kira led a security team in pursuit, but the kidnappers split up during the chase,” his holo beeps interrupting him. “Hang on. Signal coming in,” as he answers it. Kira appears ducking to avoid blaster fire, “Galen! I’ve got these creeps pinned down—but they won’t surrender!” ‘// Padawan Kira = in danger // Talia + T7 = must help //’ T7 fanatically beeps. I nod in agreement as Kira begins talking again, “Don’t know how long I can hold them!” then the call dies. Galen tries to call her back but nothing “Blast it!” I sent him a calming aura, “She needs backup. Tell me where to find her.” Theron is the one who answers, “Her signal came from the spaceport. The kidnappers may try taking Tarnis offworld.” I nod, “Thank you.” As I turn to leave, I hear Theron say, “May the Force be with you.” I have to stop myself from saying ‘and with you.’ _It really is him!_

            I run directly to the spaceport with T7 amazingly keeping up. When I enter the port, my comm goes off and I hear Theron’s voice say, “She’s in Docking Bay 84.” I nod and quickly enter the nearest elevator to the second floor then run to the bay. Entering I hear blaster fire and see a slightly irritated Kira, “Just in time. These guys get points for courage, but we’re a little outnumbered. There’s more than a few trigger-happy thugs in that docking bay.” ‘// T7 sensors indicate ‘more than a few’ enemies = accurate assessment //’ I slightly chuckle, “Well good thing there’s two Jedi and a very capable droid to help balance things out.” Kira smirks, “I’m liking you more and more as time goes on, Talia. The kidnappers are threating to kill Tarnis, but they might be bluffing. I’m not even sure they have him.” I sigh “Well, bluff or not Tarnis is in danger.” Kira nods, “So how do we handle this?” I tilt my head to the side slightly, “We can’t risk them killing Tarnis so we’ll do the hard way.” Kira sighs, “Then you shouldn’t go in alone. I’m training to become a Jedi Shadow, so I can stealth becoming practically invisible. I can sneak in first, then when you attack, I’ll take a few thugs by surprise. What do you think?” I slightly smile, “I think it’ll work just fine.” She flashes me a smile before disappearing, I roll my eyes, “Show off,” I hear a chuckle then I look down at T7, “Ready to get to work?” he gives me an affirmative beep then we run farther in where I see eight gang members, I nod to T7 before leaping and igniting my lightsaber, to the closest group of four. My landing knocks two of them off balance and they crumble when T7 shocks them while I kill the remaining two before doing the same to the next group then run up the ramp to where the leaders are. As I’m about to enter the three gang members in front of me get knocked out by an invisible Kira leaving three others. I run in just as Kira falls out of stealth and gets shocked by one of the gang members, a fight ensues only ending once the two gang members are dead and I have my lightsaber pointed at their leader’s neck and bring him to his knees keeping him there with the Force.

            “Agh! Jedi scum. I’ll kill you... someday…,” the leader, Zeer, says as Kira walks to my side. “Well, that was fun. I haven’t used it that long before!” I roll my eyes smiling, “You handled yourself like a true Jedi, Kira.” Kira grins, “Wait, I need a holo of that. I want to play it back for Master Kiwiiks,” before sighing, “No sign of Tarnis. Kinda puts a damper on things.” Zeer scoffs, “We were the decoys. Now you’ll never see your little doctor again.” Kira puts her hands on her hips, “Is that so? Give me a minute with this guy. I’ll make him talk.” I silently chuckle, “If nothing else, this’ll be entertaining.” Kira rolls her eyes as she sarcastically says, “Thanks for the encouragement. Thing is, we don’t need him to talk. Not when I can just read his mind…” then she kneels down to mediate. I silently chuckle, _she’s bluffing to make him talk._ “What? Stop that! Get out of my head! Get out!” Zeer exclaims, “The doctor’s in the Black Sun headquarters! Salarr has him! Just leave me alone!” Kira stands chuckling “I wasn’t reading your mind, but thank you for the information.” Zeer stutters, “Yo…you tricked me!?” I shake my head slightly smiling, “Smooth, Kira. Very smooth.” Kira grins then sighs, “Black Sun is a major crime syndicate. Whatever they want with Tarnis, we’d better save him quick. Me and my security detail will clean this up. Galen will want to hear about this.” I nod then head back to the tower.

            When I enter, Galen and Theron are speaking to Mom, Orgus, Kiwiiks and Var Suthra. “Doctor Tarnis is the least of our worries, General,” Galen begins. “The stolen data files had details, not only on Planet Prison—but every weapon prototype and research facility in existence,” Theron finishes. “Our most powerful experimental weapons, and Black Sun has access to them. How could this happen?” Var Suthra exclaims. “Easy, a mole. What does Black Sun stand to gain?” I ask slightly blown away by the news. “They could make a fortune selling our secrets to our enemies,” Galen says. “We must act quickly to secure these other weapons. Where are they?” Kiwiiks states. “Three offworld research facilities. Minimal defenses to give them a low profile. They’re vulnerable,” Var Suthra states sadly. “Master Kiwiiks and I will split up and protect two,” Orgus states. “And I’ll take the third one,” Galen says. “Then you and I, Talia, will have the fun part… rescuing Tarnis and the copied data files from Black Sun,” Mom says emotionlessly. “Kira will stay behind, too. With Galen leaving, her computer talents will be needed,” Kiwiiks says slightly smiling. “She can be impulsive, but give her a chance. You’ll make a good team,” Orgus says with a wink. “We already are,” I say smiling. “She struggles with emotional attachment, as many young Jedi do. Be mindful of that,” Kiwiiks states. “We should go now before the sun sets. May the Force be with us all,” Orgus says. I bow to them in parting as Var Suthra says, “I’ll escort you to your ships, my friends.” Then they leave, leaving only myself, T7, Mom, Galen, and Theron.

            “Before I go, I’m putting all resources at your disposal,” Galen says. Theron chuckles “And that includes myself. I’m going with you to a special tactical unit in Black Sun territory. Experienced security officers who have been fighting those gangsters for months. I’ll meet you at these coordinates tomorrow then we’ll head there together.” I nod then Galen continues, “Don’t underestimate the Black Sun gang. They enjoy killing and they’re good at it. Kira’s on her way. I’ll get her plugged into our security network before I leave. Good luck, Draé.” I nod and turn to leave then just as I’m almost out, “Talia. You can call me, Talia.” As T7 and I are walking in the hallway to leave I hear footsteps behind me then Mom says _“Talia, wait a moment.”_  I stop and let her catch up once she does, she says “Cheyanne and Jessi are at Sky Palace with their companions, Jess let me know as I heading back with the others. Want to head there together?” I nod and she smiles, “A7 should be here shortly,” then she whispers, “Hun told me that you chose to be a Sentinel. I’m so proud of you! And I also have something for you.” I smile, _same old mom._

            As we exit the tower, we see A7 waiting who bows as we approach then helps us inside the speeder. The ride to our Coruscant home, named ‘Sky Palace,’ is breathtaking as the home itself is ever moving in the clouds, only A7 or a member of my family can find it. It’s not really a palace per say but more of a mansion in the sky, complete with water features and exotic plant life. The interior is a mix between the serenity of a Jedi Temple and the comfort of our home on Chandrila. We land and go inside where we find a pacing Corso, an amused Jessi and a confused Jorgan, Mom chuckles, “So what’s going on?” Jorgan and Corso jump before grabbing for their weapons and aiming them at Mom, who just chuckles and waves of her hand making the weapons fly out of reach of their owners. Jessi chuckles “Boys, I’d like to introduce Jedi Master Alena Draé, our host and Cheyanne’s and Talia’s mother.” Both men immediately freeze, Corso groans and Jorgan clears his throat and salutes her. “Good evening, boys. Sorry to startle you,” Mom says smiling before turning to Jess, “Jessi! I’m so happy to see you! Congratulations on the promotion and becoming the CO of Havoc. Though I’m sorry it came the way it did. I knew Tavus very well. I never thought I’d see the day he thought better of the Empire than the Republic.” I gasp, “He defected?” Jessi nods, “My whole squad did. Jorgan got demoted because of it while I got promoted because I was the last remaining member of Havoc.” I close my eyes then go give her a hug “I’m sorry,” I whisper. “So where’s Cheyanne? I didn’t see Lady Luck on the landing pad!” We have our own private landing dock that’s large enough to fit a couple private ships on, and a garage full of speeders. Jessi grimaces and I look down “Um, Mom… Lady Luck got stolen a couple days ago.” Mom sighs, “I warned her. But that doesn’t answer my question.” Corso clears his throat “Sorry, ma’am but Captain… um Cheyanne is preparing to head out in town.” Mom rolls her eyes, “Should have known. You are?” Corso closes his eyes and groans “Um, Corso Riggs, ma’am. I’m helping your daughter find her ship.” Mom nods “Well, I’m glad she has a young man, such as yourself, helping her. Force knows she needs it.” I slightly chuckle, “Is she going out to spend time with that man from the cantina?” Corso looks at me shocked “Yeah, she is… How do you know that?” I smile, “I have my ways,” I say before heading up the stairs to Chey’s room.

            I knock lightly on her door just to let her know I’m entering. Which of us have our own knock that lets the other sister know which one it is. “Oh, thank the stars it’s you! I need your help deciding what to wear!” exclaims a panicked partially dressed Chey. I chuckle, “Of course you do…” She narrows her eyes at me, “Come on and help me!” I roll my eyes and enter her large closet to pick out a few dresses then toss them on the bed. She squeals when she sees them and starts putting on a slightly revealing midnight blue dress, “How can a Jedi have such fashion sense when she only wears robes?!” I go sit on her bed as she goes to the mirror, “You know as well as I do that I don’t always wear robes. I just haven’t had an occasion to wear anything else with training and all that.” She grins and twirls, “So we’ll have to change that after my ‘date’ tonight.” I raise an eyebrow, “You seem very excited about a ‘date’ with a guy you were flirting with to annoy Corso.” She sighs taking off the blue one and switching to a sexy red one, “It started off that way but there is something about him that draws me in.” I chuckle shaking my head “My little sister, the romantic. You know Corso isn’t happy about this right?” She scoffs, “Cowboy can get annoyed all he wants but that isn’t going to stop me.” Just then her holo beeps, she runs over to it and answer it and a young man appears, “Reki!” The man chuckles “Hey beautiful, sorry to surprise you though I’m not.” Chey smiles and nods, touching my mind _“Can you leave, sis?”_ I roll my eyes and as I leave I hear her ask, “Do you like the dress?”

            I shake my head as I go to find the others finding them in the training room, minus Mom and T7. I roll my eyes and head over to Jessi, “So who is Reki?” Jessi stops mid hit, “I have no clue.” I must have asked a little loudly because Corso stops, I turn to him, “You know him?” Corso nods “Yeah, Reki is an old childhood friend of mine from Ord Mantell.” I sigh, “And how does he know my sister?” He grimaces, “That’s where her ship got stolen. She went to Reki for help.” I nod, “Thanks.” He looks down before looking back at me, “Why?” I shrug, “He just holo-ed her.” He groans and mumbles “Great, I have him to compete with now too.” I silently chuckle before heading to find Mom, who’s ironically in the mediation and yoga room. “Ready for your present now?” she says with her eyes still closed as I enter. “Sure why not.” She grins and rises, “Go to your room and I’ll bring it to you.” Suspicious “Okay…” and I slowly walk to my room that’s down the hallway from Cheyanne’s. I go sit on my bed and look around my room that I haven’t entered for a couple of years. I have holo pictures of my family through the years starting from when mom and dad married to just before the Sacking and Treaty of Coruscant, before Allura was taken to the last time I saw Dad, Thea, and Jaida to when Jessi left for the academy and her graduation. Other than that it matches my rooms on Tython exactly.

            After a few minutes, Mom enters carrying a wrapped package, she smiles sadly when she sees the holo of all of us with Uncle Braden. I’m struck with how we’re now the only family she has left “Mom, are you doing okay?” She looks over at me and I can see her tears, “I miss him.” I get up and walk towards her removing the package and tossing it on my bed then tightly hugging her, “I love you, Mommy.” She puts her head on my shoulder and sobs before standing up and clearing her throat, “I love you too, ad’ika1. Now open the present,” she says with a smile. I roll my eyes and walk over to it and gently remove the wrappings revealing parts to construct a second lightsaber and two ice blue crystals. I get up and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Vor’e2, Mom!” She smiles, “Ba’gedet’ye3! Your father and I are very proud of you, Tali.” Just then Cheyanne comes in wearing the midnight blue dress from earlier with her curly hair down, “Hi Mom!” Mom turns, “Why don’t you look stunning!” Chey smiles, “Thanks Mom,” as she walks to her and gives her a hug. “I have something for you as well but it’ll wait until morning, I guess,” Mom says as she starts to leave, “Goodnight girls. Don’t stay out to long Cheyanne, or your friend Corso might get upset,” she says with a wink walking out the door, Chey groans. “She’s right you know,” I state earning a glare from her before she walks out. I chuckle then choose to start working on my lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
>  Mando'a  
> 1) ad’ika - can mean child, son, daughter, or in this case sweetie  
> 2) Vor’e - thank you  
> 3) Ba’gedet’ye – you are welcome


	7. Blinded

=-=-=-=-=-=

             The sound of a thunder, my favorite alarm, wakes me. I get up with a slight smile looking at my now finished lightsaber that matches my first perfectly, igniting them at the same time watching as two ice blue blades appear. A tear falls, as the crystals are my grandfather’s Nickolas Draé. Shutting them off, I dress for the day then head down to the kitchens where I hear Mom singing softly as she makes breakfast. I smile then she does a little spin going to one counter to another “Good morning, Mom.” She looks up at me with a huge smile, “Good morning, ad’ika1. Breakfast will be finished shortly.” I nod sitting down at the counter, “What are we having?” Mom’s back is to me as she says, “Hotcakes.” I squeal, “Yes!” making Mom chuckle as Jessi, Jorgan and Corso walk in. “Something sure smells good,” Corso exclaims. Mom smiles, “I’d sure hope so, Corso. Wouldn’t want to be ruining my best meal.” Jessi snorts, “Everything you make is delicious.” Mom looks at her appreciatively, “Thank you, Jessi,” as she puts plates in front of the four of us plus another with a cup of Mom’s special caff. I glance around not finding my toppings, then looking at Mom pointedly. She sighs and opens the fridge to get butter setting it in front of me then gets the sugar as I begin buttering my hotcakes. I grin at her when she places the sugar in front of me with a spoon, she rolls her eyes as I start pouring sugar on my buttered hotcakes. “Your father ruined you,” I hear her mutter as she returns to cooking, I grin.

            A bit later, Cheyanne walks in surprisingly happy for a non-morning person and I stare at her as she sits down next to me. She flashes everyone a smile, “Good morning!” then grabs the butter and sugar, doing the same as me. I groan “Please, tell me you didn’t?!” Cheyanne looks up at me, “I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear sister,” ending with a wink. “Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about. So I’m asking did you?” She smirks “No, I did not. I can be a morning person sometimes.” Jessi and I both snort, making the men stare at us confused and Mom and Cheyanne both start giggling. “If you must know, I came home at a rather reasonable hour, thank you very much,” Chey says after she recovers. Mom nods, “And he seemed very nice.” I look at both of them, “You met him?” She chuckles, “I did. I must say Cheyanne’s taste has greatly improved.” I look over to my sister to see her blush as she says “Yes, Ord Mantell did quite a number on me.” I sigh rolling my eyes, “So where is everyone heading?”

            “Jorgan and I have to go into the Black Suns territory…” a rather put out Jessi says. Chey smiles, “Same here.” Then they both look at me, “Same.” They both grin, then Jorgan and Jessi go upstairs to up on their armor as T7 joins the group. After Jessi and Jorgan return, A7 drives us all down to the coordinates Theron said to meet him at. T7 beeps happily when he sees him and Theron cautiously walks to us, I give him a reassuring smile “Hey Theron, this is my sister Cheyanne, and her business partner Corso Riggs. And…” Theron finishes for me, “Lieutenant Jessica Tae and Sergeant Aric Jorgan of Havoc Squad. The two of you have been quite talked lately.” Cheyanne gives him a smile, “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Theron. You’re helping Tali with her problem?” Theron chuckles, looking at me “Trying too.” For some reason I blush, causing him to smirk “Well, come on Tali.” I glare at him softly, to hide my reaction of him using my nickname and he chuckles.

            _This man is going to be the death of me_ , I think to myself as Theron shoots targets with his dual blasters. Trying to ignore him, I leap to the nearest group of gangsters. As soon as there’s one left his body falls, filled with blaster fire. I look around to find the cause to see a smirking Theron with his blasters at his sides. Then I glare at him which causes him to wink, I internally groan. Jessi and Jorgan are the first to separate from our group as they need to go speak with someone about their mission so the rest of us stay reasonably close by. “So how did the two of you meet the C.O. of Havoc?” Theron asks after a while. “We grew up together actually,” Cheyanne states with a smile. I look at her oddly, _normally she’d be flirting by now..._ Then it hits me, _oh boy…_ Theron nods looking at me until Jessi and Jorgan rejoin us.

            After dozens of more fights, we finally reach the Republic Barricade where everyone follows us inside where even more gangsters are. After a two brief fire fights, we finally find the soldiers and they escort us to Sergeant Nidaljo. Everyone minus, Theron and T7, stand back as I walk up to Nidaljo just as he says, “Corporal, get a kolto pack on that man. The rest of you, prep for evac.” Theron speaks first, “What’s happened?” I grimace when Nidaljo says, “Black Sun. They’re not a gang anymore. They’re an army. We were securing a perimeter around their base for you. They hit back with military-grade weapons. Killed six of my men.” Then the corporal says “Seven, sir. Jorin’s gone.” I have to close my eyes again, to stop myself from getting emotional. “We’re not equipped for this fight—not anymore. We can’t help you.” I spread a calming aura “No, need to panic. We’ll figure something out.” Nidaljo says, “All due respect, you don’t have a clue what you’re up against.” I look up in time to see Theron’s jaw tighten as he continues, “We’ve been fighting Black Sun for months. Now with new weapons and armor, they’re unstoppable.” ‘// Talia + T7 = stop the unstoppable every day //’ T7 beeps enthusiastically. “Look at us. We’re half-dead, and they didn’t suffer a single casualty. There’s no hope of victory,” Nidaljo continues after staring at T7. “If you surrender now, your soldiers will have died in vain. Is that what you want?” I state, “What about the man inside that base waiting to be rescued? You’d abandon him? This is a moment of truth, Sergeant. Do you give up and let evil win, or stand up and fight?” By the end everyone is staring at me and I can feel the pride of both Cheyanne and Jessi and the awe from everyone else.

            “I’ll go with you—but I won’t ask my men to follow,” Nidaljo finally says. The corporal rejoins the group, “You don’t have to. The Jedi’s right. We can’t let those scum beat us.” I frown slightly at ‘Jedi’ but I shake it off, as another soldier walks up, “Count me in. Always wanted to fight alongside a Jedi.”  I smile at others as Nidaljo says, “You’ll need to take down the base’s security network so we can get inside. Once the network’s down, we’ll attack the back entrance. You take the front. We’ll rendezvous in the base.” I smile and nod, “Be strong, all of you. I’ll see you on the inside.” I turn to head out, hearing Nidaljo say, “Let’s double-time it, men! Move, move!” I smile slightly shaking my head, as we exit with Theron at my side I can feel the dark presence so strongly I have to lean against a wall. Cheyanne is at my side at once, “Tali?” I can feel her nervousness. “Can you feel it?” I ask, hoping that I’m not going insane. She nods, “Yes! I’ve been trying to ignore it since we got here. You okay?” I nod “Yeah, I just have a bad feeling about this.” T7 beeps nervously and hardly leaves my side as we, Theron really, shuts down the network. Every once and a while, I feel Jessi’s, Cheyanne’s or at times even Theron’s eyes on me, making sure I’m alright.

            Once we reach Black Suns headquarters, my head feels like it’s going to split in two with just how muck darkness I feel. I try my best to help as we fight through the building, finding what both Jessi and Cheyanne need before we reach where Dr. Tarnis should be. I can feel their hesitance at leaving me alone, but I’m still surprised when they follow Theron, T7 and I inside leaving Jorgan and Corso to watch our backs. I freeze when I hear someone say, “Tarnis! We risked everything for you. Stealing those data files, faking your kidnapping… this is how you repay us?” Cheyanne’s eyes widen as Theron growls and I’m staring blankly at a wall, running the same line through my mind, _Tarnis is the mole?_ “You were compensated with enough weapons and armor to make Black Sun invincible,” I hear Tarnis says. The man scoffs, “Invincible? There’s a Jedi carving up my base!” I hear Jess and Chey chuckle at that as he continues, “This is your fault. We never should’ve trusted a Sith!” my blood freezes at that, and everyone’s eyes widen. “If a Jedi has come for you, Salarr, it wasn’t my doing.”

            “I thought your kidnapping was a little to convenient,” Theron says as we approach, Jessi and Cheyanne farther back, only there if we need them. I can feel Tarnis’ emotions now, his hatred and anger, overpowering everything else, the emotions of a Sith. The hologram Tarnis smirks, “I would have preferred a more graceful exit, but…” he pauses looking at me, “your Masters forced my hand. I have no time for this nonsense. Finish your pointless battle. Coruscant’s fate is already sealed,” then he disappears. I hear a blaster charging behind me, a blaster shot then a body falling. I turn smiling slightly as the soldiers appear and Nidaljo says “Surrender, you scum! We’ve got you surrounded.” And they do, Cheyanne and Jessi are behind him, Theron to his side, and the three soldiers plus myself and T7 blocking the only exit. “Nice of you to join the party,” I state with a smile. “Wouldn’t miss it,” Nidaljo says before Salaar exclaims, “Kill them all!” He yells so loudly that Corso and Jorgan join our little army against them.

            “Can’t believe it! We just took down Salaar. Black Sun won’t forget that anytime soon,” Nidaljo states after the brief fire fight, “We lost some good soldiers, but this victory gives their deaths meaning.” I smile and nod, “Your men fought bravely. You should be proud.” Sergeant Nidaljo nods, “Thanks for leading this mission. Black Sun will have reinforcements coming soon. Any sign of the man you came to rescue?” Just then the holo behind us beeps and we all turn to see Kira, “There you are… we intercepted Salaar’s holocall to Tarnis. Can’t believe he’s a Sith!” Mom appears next to her, “But that’s not the worst news. The Planet Prison prototype here at the lab? A fake.” I groan as she continues, “Tarnis stole the real one.” From beside me, Theron growls “Have you traced that holocall?” Kira rolls her eyes, “Already working on it.” I can see amusement on Mom’s face before it vanishes, “We need you both back at the Senate Tower. Alena and Kira out,” then they both disappear. “Sounds like your work is just starting,” Nidaljo says behind me, “We won’t hold you up. Goodbye, Jedi,” as he salutes me. I smile, “Talia, please. Draé, if you must. It was an honor to work with you, Sergeant,” I pause turning to the other two soldiers, “and your men,” before the seven of us exit.

            “You go on ahead, Tali,” Cheyanne says once we’re outside the headquarters. Jessi nods, “There’s still things we need to do but your mission is too important to wait.” I sigh but nod looking at Theron, who says, “Shall we?” I roll my eyes at him before we make our way back to where A7 dropped us off. Once there, Theron gets his speeder, one where T7 can fit on comfortably and I have to sit behind Theron, to drive us over to the Senate tower. “You might want to hold on to me, Tali” he says before we’ve even begin moving looking back at me. I raise an eyebrow “Oh, really and why is that?” He smirks, “I like going fast. But you don’t have to if you prefer to die.” I glare at him and he chuckles starting up the speeder, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” It’s only a few seconds into the ride that I wrap my arms around him and I can feel his smugness at his victory.

            He really wasn’t joking when he said he liked going fast, the entire ride was basically one huge blur. “Were you trying to kill us!” I exclaim, once we land in front of the tower. He chuckles as he gets off, “I didn’t though, did I?” smirking when he sees I’m still on his speeder, “Was that too fast for you, Jedi?” I glare at him as I get off his speeder shakily, only to end up falling. He catches me, bringing me straight to his chest, “You okay?” I nod hesitantly, trying to remember how to breathe as I feel electricity go through my body where he’s holding me. _Stop it, Talia! You are a Jedi and Jedi don’t do this! They don’t fall for people!_ I try telling myself and failing as another voice says, _Yeah. Except for Revan, Bastila, Tasiele, Satele, Mom, and I’m pretty sure Orgus. Not mentioning any others we don’t know of…_ Theron looks unconvinced so I slightly push away from him, “See I’m fine,” only to fall and be brought to the same position. I groan “Okay, maybe I’m not fine. I’m probably still shaken by that overwhelming feeling of darkness.” I pause for a moment searching the Force, “Actually I can still feel it.” Theron’s grip tightens, “And my piloting skills probably didn’t help, huh!?” I chuckle at that, snuggling closer to him, enjoying the warmth, comfort, strength, and light he offers. We stay like that for a few minutes until I collect myself enough to pull away from him, “Thank you. I needed that, Theron.” He just nods then silently walks with me inside and glances at me as we walk.

            As soon as we enter the first room, we’re ushered to General Var Suthra’s office, where we hear him say, “A Sith, working as my chief scientist! How can I defend the Republic if I can’t trust my own people? Tarnis’ entire engineering team vanished along with the Planet Prison. They’re all traitors, too!” We hear a sigh, and Mom’s voice calmly saying “Calm down, old friend. We don’t know that yet. Sith are masters of deception. So we can’t be certain of anything.” Var Suthra chuckles darkly as we walk in, “I’m certain the Sith wants us dead. Tarnis will use the Planet Prison against Coruscant. He could trap us here forever. Paralyze the Republic by holding us hostage.” Mom nods in agreement “Tali, you’re our only hope of stopping that.” I nod, “I’ll stop him but I need to know where he is.”

            “That’s where I come in,” says a rather silent Kira, “I just traced that holocall we intercepted from the Black Sun base. Tarnis was communicating from down in sector 439.” Mom and I both groan as Theron exclaims, “Justicar territory!” Var Suthra nods grimly, “Tarnis knows we’re not welcome there. Justicars are paramilitary vigilantes. They took over a sector—cut ties with the rest of Coruscant. And they don’t like visitors.” I nod already knowing their story. Many of them are former Republic military who came home to find gangsters controlling most of the neighborhoods. All of them believe that the Republic abandoned Coruscant to crime, so they’ve decided to take things into their own hands. Mom nods as well, turning to me as Var Suthra says, “They are well-trained and armed, but they don’t concern me. It’s the Sith Lord I’m worried about.” Mom tilts her head, thinking then nods in agreement, “You shouldn’t face Tarnis alone,” she pauses looking at Kira, “Kira may only be a Padawan, but I sense she can help you greatly.” Kira looks up surprised, “Really?” at Mom’s nod, she squeals before remembering her place “Um, thank you, Master.” Mom chuckles, “Talia here is your new Master, Kira.” Kira and I both grin as I say, “Thank you!” with a slight bow as T7 beeps. ‘// T7 = wait here // Kira + Talia = be careful + be fast! //’ I nod smiling down at the little droid, before remembering what Mom said, “What about you?” Mom sighs, “I have to inform Satele of what’s happened then tell Orgus and Kiwiiks.” I can feel Theron’s surprise at the mention of his mother, and I can tell Mom can too, as her eyes flick to him briefly as Var Suthra grunts in agreement, “Stop Tarnis before he uses the Planet Prison against us. The fate of the Republic rests on your shoulders, Talia. May the Force be with you.” He salutes as Kira moves to my side, “And with you,” then Kira and I walk out of the office.

            “So what do I call you? Master sounds a little formal since we’re around the same age,” Kira says as we walk out of the Senate tower. I chuckle, “You can call me Talia.” She grins, just as my holo chimes, answering it Cheyanne appears “Where you off to next?” I roll my eyes, “Justicar territory, Chey, you?” She groans, “Have to go meet up with Darmas back at Dealer’s Den Cantina, and Jess says she going to be awhile.” I nod turning to look at my Padawan, “You want to make a small detour?” She tilts her head briefly before nodding, “Sure.” We meet up with Cheyanne is mumbling to herself until she sees us and waves us over to her and Corso, who both smell like fresh blaster fire. Chey grins when we approach then gives me a hug and I can feel Kira’s eyes flick from me to Chey until Chey turns to her. “I’m Cheyanne and this is Corso Riggs,” she says with a smile. Kira returns the smile, “Padawan Kira Carsen.” Chey looks at me questioningly, “Your Padawan?” Kira nods “Yes, I am.” Cheyanne face lights up even more, and I start getting worried. Once a speeder comes, we have it drop us to the front of the cantina. When we get inside, a female Twi’lek dancer greets Cheyanne with a hug and Corso with a wink, then motions them to a VIP room. Chey nods then turns to Kira and I, “So Corso and I need to speak with Darmas about business first, then you’re joining us for lunch.” I roll my eyes, “We’ll be out here then…” Chey grins and practically runs into the VIP room.

            “So you know her how?” Kira asks once we’ve been shown where we can sit. I look at her, “She’s my sister.” Her eyes light up, “I knew it! Another thing I was wondering was how all the Masters knew you?” I smile, “I’m Master Alena’s daughter, Kira.” Her blue eyes widen, “Really? That’s so cool!” I chuckle, “It has its moments.” Suddenly Kira smirks, “So did you know that Agent Theron couldn’t keep his eyes off you?!” My eyes widen, “I’m sure he wasn’t.” She looks at me and says sarcastically, “Sure.” We fall silent after that watching the cantina patrons until the Twi’lek from earlier walks towards us, “Darmas and his party is ready for you now.” We nod and get up before I whisper, “This will be interesting.” Kira looks at me questioningly so I add, “Chey likes him.” Her eyes widen but she nods, slightly smirking. As we enter I see Cheyanne sitting as close as she can to a man with blond hair and piecing hazel eyes who has an arm wrapped around her. Corso is staring darkly at the man, but his eyes quickly flick to her as she says “Dar, I’d like to introduce you to Talia and her friend, Kira.” The man raises and walks over who us both, grabbing my hand first and bringing it to his lips, kissing it, then doing the same to Kira’s. “Darmas Pollaran at your service,” he says with a smile then goes back to Chey’s side and draws her closer kissing her cheek, causing her to blush and Corso’s stare to darken. I look at Kira, who’s chuckling and mouths, ‘This will be fun.’ I nod before go sit in between Corso and Cheyanne, to keep him from murdering the man, as Kira sits on his other side.

            “So what do you do, Darmas?” I ask trying to start a conservation with the man my sister as fallen for. Cheyanne groans as Darmas looks up at me, “A officially I’m an information gather. I know everything that goes on in Coruscant. Unofficially a fantastic gambler. I’d ask you but I can tell for your lightsabers, that you are a Jedi…” I smile slightly, “I am indeed. And so is my mother…” I look at him, “However I’m a sister first,” finishing with a pointed look. Which causes Darmas to swallow, Kira to chuckle, Corso to smirk, and Cheyanne to glare at me. I gave him a sweet smile as I sent him a mental message, _“Don’t hurt her…”_ He swallows again and nods, pleased I let the conservation drop. After lunch is finished, I have to admit they’re an adorable couple but I keep that silent just like my approval of the man and he’s much better than Chey’s previous admirers.

            “Why don’t I give you beautiful ladies and Corso at night on the town,” Darmas says as he escorts us to where a speeder is waiting. Cheyanne’s face lights up, “Perfect! Can I bring a couple friends along?” Darmas looks at her grabbing her hand, “Anything you want, darling” Chey blushes smiling and kisses him on the cheek after he rises earning her a soft smile. He says goodbye with a handshake with Corso, a kiss on both Kira and mine’s hand, and a passionate kiss with Cheyanne that had Corso’s fists tightening to the point that I thought he was going to break his hands. As we’re on the speeder Chey’s holo chimes and Jessi appears looking very irritated, “So where are you heading?” Chey looks at me, “Tali and I are both going to the Justicar sector.” My eyes widen at that, “You’re going there why?!” not wanting my little sister anywhere near those men again. Chey sighs, “It’s for my ship, Tali, okay? I wouldn’t go anywhere near that place if I didn’t have too.” Jessi grimaces, “I have to go there too. We’ll see you there,” as she ends the call. Cheyanne doesn’t look at me until after the speeder drops us off and Jorgan and Jessi join the group. Kira’s eyes widen at the sight of Jessi, who’s looking around wondering why before saying, “Introductions are probably needed… I’m Lieutenant Jessi Tae and this is Sergeant Aric Jorgan.” Kira nods, “Sorry about that. I forget my manners some times. I’m Kira Carsen, Talia’s Padawan.” Jess nods “Well, nice to meet you. It’ll be nice working with two Jedi,” finishing with a soft smile and a light punch to my arm, “Now let’s get out of this place.” Chey and I both nod in agreement.

            Cheyanne is the first one who stops us needing to go talk to someone and she exits mumbling about ‘cloudheads,’ I chuckle knowingly. “Are you finished yet?” I ask hoping. She shakes her head, “Have to go to the Detention Center.” I frown until Kira says, “That’s where we’re headed.” I turn to her thankful for my Padawan, before looking at Chey, “Then we might as well go together.” She nods then heads in the correct direction and the fighting begins. After a long run and dozens of fights we finally reach the detention center where Jessi and Jorgan continue on for their mission and we continue inside. And as we do so Cheyanne and Corso begin shooting out security cameras, I give her a ‘what are you doing expression’ and she shrugs and says, “I don’t want them to see our faces.” I nod letting her continue, because it’s reasonably smart. Then we split, because as much as I don’t like Justicars, they are better than a Sith. However, when we enter all we see are bodies everywhere with lightsaber marks. I groan, feeling their fear before their untimely death then I see movement. I quickly run over to him, wanting to help him. “Uhh… Jedi? Thank the stars,” the injured man says, his arms trying to cover the wound, as I run over to him. “I don’t see a Planet Prison anywhere. That’s not good,” Kira says behind me before joining me next to the technician.

            “We’ve been such fools. Tarnis—he’s a Sith!” the man, Jonkan from his nametag, exclaims. “I’ve come to stop him. What happened here?” I ask, trying to heal his wounds as best I can. “Tarnis tricked us. Said you Jedi were going to shut the project down. Told us to bring the Planet Prison here. Keep it safe. Thought we were saving the Republic. We brought Tarnis the prototype. He turned on us. Killed everyone.” I swallow as he starting crying, “Hang in there. I’ll get you to a medical bay.” He shakes his head, “No time. Tarnis has the Planet Prison. He’ll use it. Prototype creates a massive heat signature when activated. Run a thermal scan. You’ll find Tarnis. Planet Prison needs time to build up power. Enough time for you to destroy it. Save Coruscant…” is all he is able to say before he joins the Force. From beside me, Kira says “Poor man. He didn’t deserve this.” I nod looking around at all the others, “None of them did.” She puts a hand on my shoulder as she says, “I’ll run a thermal scan from one of these terminals.”

            “Running the scan now… whoa, the technician wasn’t kidding. Something’s really lighting up. Tracking…” she’s silent until the terminal beeps and I walk over to her, “Here we go. Sector 167, coordinates 8863…” I groan at the same time she says, “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” In any other circumstances, I would’ve laughed but given what this is, “I guess he likes the irony,” Kira looks at me slightly smiling “Yeah, going to the Jedi Temple ruins to get away from Jedi.” I smirk “Well, let’s not keep him waiting…” She nods slightly smirking too, “After you.” We run out of the room and straight into Cheyanne and Corso, literally. “Woo, slow down there, what’s the hurry?” Corso asks after helping both Cheyanne and I up. “We have to get down to the Works, Coruscant’s in trouble…” Kira exclaims after she recovers from laughing. Cheyanne looks alarmed as we all run out of the Detention Center, “What’s wrong?” I look at her at I can tell she’s panicking, she remembers that day as well as I do, but for her it’s way more traumatizing. “Tarnis, the Sith I’m after, is starting a device that won’t let anyone leave or enter the planet.” Her eyes widen “Oh, stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> 1) ad’ika - can mean child, son, daughter, or in this case sweetie  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	8. A New Threat

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The four of us run into Jessi and Jorgan quickly after exiting the Detention Center. Jessi is nervously looking over at Jorgan as they approach us, both obviously unaware we're here until Jessi finally looks away. She begins smiling until she notices our serious faces then runs towards us, “What's wrong?” I grit my teeth as Kira says, “Tell you on the way.” Jessi frowns, “Neither of you are finished, are you?” Cheyanne shakes her head silently, making Jessi look at me alarmed as we all begin walking, “We have to go to the Works.” Her eyes widen as her eyebrow knit together, “So do we.” I nod then break into a run causing the rest to follow. I can feel Jessi's worried expression behind me and I hear her ask again, “What's wrong?” Kira answers again, “Coruscant's in trouble.”

            “How bad,” I hear Jessi ask. “Worse than the sacking,” Cheyanne states seriously. Jessi gasps and I feel her eyes wander back to me, “There are Imperial Soldiers here, do you think they are here because of that?” I shrug as we continue running, “I don't think so. It seems like Tarnis was working alone but I could be wrong.” I hear a chuckle, “Or more likely you could not be and it's just a coincidence.” The entrance to the Works is all the way back to where we land near where Cheyanne left to go speak to someone. This time, as we pass its Havoc who separates, which gives as all a chance to breathe and for me to calm down. Once the troopers return we go directly down the elevator to the Works. All of us instantly start breathing thru our mouths as the smell is almost overwhelming. “What brings you down here?” a trooper asks who's leaning against the wall. Jessi walks up so he can see her Havoc badge clearly, “Our assignments. What's going on here, Sergeant?” I can hear the man swallow, “You might have problems getting thru. We're getting resistance from berserk repair droids and Imperials alike.” Berserk droids? I look at the man curiously, “Droids are giving you trouble?” He flinches, “In a matter of speaking, yes. They've been down here so long without interaction with organics, they believe we're 'invading' and have been having suicide runs.”

            “My apologies... Are they blocking the way to the...” I pause to swallow, “to the Jedi Ruins?” The trooper looks at me instantly, “Why would you need to go there?” I look at Cheyanne who's gone pale, “There's a Sith with a weapon that can endanger everyone on this planet.” The trooper gasps, “My squad and I will do everything to help you get there safely, Master Jedi.” I slightly smile, “Thank you, Sergeant...” He salutes, “Sergeant Avery Carter, ma'am, um, master Jedi.” I chuckle, “I'm a Knight, but thank you. Gather your squad, Sergeant, the weapon is already arming,” Carter nods then salutes me again before walking off. Behind me Jessi starts laughing, “And here I thought I was the only one who makes people nervous.” I slightly laugh, “Apparently not, Jess. Come on, let's see what we can do about those droids while we wait.”

            Carter was right about those droids. As soon as one of them saw us, they immediately started walking towards us. The only indication of their intentions, a flashing red light on their chest that starts blinking more rapidly as they approach. The first one is only a few feet back before it explodes, thankfully giving me enough warning to put up a Force barrier blocking any danger to our group. As soon as the smoke clears, I see four more walking quickly towards us. I feel a hand on my back, causing me to turn to see who it is, Cheyanne. The explosion is making our ears ring, so instead of speaking she mouths, 'Let us handle it.' I nod understandingly, knowing if either Kira or I tried to fight the oncoming droids, they'll just explode. Cheyanne, Corso, and Havoc open fire, and I'm thankful I can't hear their weapons firing. Our hearing comes back just as a whistle sounds. I look around to spot the source, a squad of about ten troopers standing behind us. Carter walks up, “That was some nice handling. The boys and I are ready to protect our Republic, master Jedi.” I grin, “Good.”

            With the six of us plus Carters men we make short work of the droids and move quickly thru the tunnels of the Works. Cheyanne and Havoc separate of the group simultaneously, leaving just Carter's men and Kira. Kira and I share a look as we finally reach the end, where several speeders are waiting, thankfully each can carry a large number to the Temple Ruins. On the ride there, I have to hold my breath as the ruins of the temple begin to appear and I can see Kira's hand tighten. We land in the front entrance where the Sith ship plowed through dozens of columns coming to a stop feet away from the Jedi who were left in the temple. We still haven't found and reclaimed all of our fallen, many Jedi are too ashamed to return, to walk among the ancient halls we have claimed for generations. Walking through I can still feel their final moments, feel them each join the Force. There are several times when I think I see someone walk around a corner, only to have it be nothing, making me wonder if their spirits still linger here. When we finally reach the center of the temple, where the training grounds and parks used to be, is when the fighting begins. Imperial soldiers in groups of four, run in for the attack. Kira and I block their fire as the troopers’ open fire. It seems like Kira and I think the same, knowing to many have died in this temple. Once the fighting dwindles, I begin to concentrate all my focus to finding Tarnis. I find him almost immediately and I groan aloud. Causing Kira to look at me, “What is it, master?”

            “He's in the old Council chambers,” I state with my eyes still closed. I hear her groan as well, “Great.” Despite all of the damage the Empire did to the Temple during the Sacking, they left the Council Chambers alone but destroyed the other four pillars. It was there that the younglings ran to escape the destruction of the temple, where several Jedi tried to protect them. As we all go up the elevator, I try to reign in my emotions. It wouldn't do well to fight a Sith whilst battling myself. The doors of the elevator open and reveal more Imperial soldiers which Carter's squad deals with easily, allowing Kira and I to move closer to the slightly ajar door that leads to the Council chamber. “I'm departing Coruscant now, Father. The Planet Prison deploys in minutes. The Republic will have no choice but to surrender,” Tarnis states confidently. “You return to me as a hero of the Empire, my son. Our victory is complete,” states an eerily familiar voice that nearly freezes me in place. “I wouldn't count on that,” I state more confidently then I feel as Kira and I enter and I see three others on the holo. One of them, a masked man, points directly at me, “What's this, Tarnis? A loose end? For shame.” I can feel Tarnis growing frustration and anger at the man, who must be one of his father's apprentices. Tarnis turns facing us now, and I notice his eyes aren't tinted with the Dark side. “Have you come to die, Jedi?” he states confidently, only his emotions saying differently, as he ignites his blood red lightsaber. I do the same, “Don't do this, Tarnis. You can still surrender.”

            “You'll forgive me if I don't offer you the same opportunity,” Tarnis states, but I can feel his shock that even now I'm trying to save his life. I close my eyes and feel my parents strengthening me, “I hope you're up to a fight, because you'll find I don't die easily.” Beside me Kira smirks, and I can feel her amusement and pride. Tarnis scoffs, though I can tell he's also amused, “You've wasted energy fighting petty criminals. You'll find a Sith much harder to survive.” His father cuts in, “Channel your rage, my son. Don't let this Jedi steal your moment of triumph.” Tarnis nods, “Your blood flows through my veins, Father. I cannot fail.” As soon as he's finished speaking, his blade moves and hits mine before raising it above his head as he sends violet Force lightning our way. I block it with my saber, letting it heighten the blade's power as I hear Kira's lightsaber activate. Once his lightning stops, I ignite my second saber and touch Kira's mind. 'Kira, we need to fight him together,' as I know both of us will over power him quicker than one. Kira seems to agree as she walks to my side, 'Ready when you are.' I nod and together we charge. I duck as she swings first and I go for Tarnis' legs. He blocks Kira's hit, but misses mine as it hits his leg, he screams and I close my eyes from being affected. The pain seems to strengthen him however as he speeds up his attacks. One of his Force lightning attacks hit my offhand, forcing me to drop my second saber but that doesn't help his chances. Kira and I work as one, slowly melting his offense and he goes on the defensive. Once Kira and I notice that, we begin speeding up our dual assault, crumpling his strength. The final blow comes when Kira lands a blow to Tarnis' spine while my blade goes simultaneously through his heart.

            “Jedi filth... you've killed my son!” the Sith in the center screams as his son's body falls to the floor. The Sith pureblood behind him crosses his arms, “She'll pay with her life, my master. I swear it.” His Master nods before returning his attention and hatred to me, “You've no idea what you've unleashed, Jedi. There's no place in the galaxy to hide from my wrath.” He stops then begins laughing, “I should have felt it sooner. You are Master Orgus' Padawan, aren't you? I can feel his influence in you, along with, ah,” he grins, “that of the two Council members who died in this very chamber, ten years ago. I am going to relish destroying you.” My hands tighten, “I don't fear you, Angral. Come find me whenever you like.” He chuckles, “Oh, I plan to. But first I will make your 'precious' Republic suffer unimaginable horrors. Billions will die, and you and your master will be to blame.” The apprentice on my far left, begins speaking, “We already control your secret weapon facilities. All that power is ours, now.” I internally smirk, thank you for that information. “My son's death will be avenged on the entire Republic– and you will bow down before I let you die.” I breathe in deeply, “Your grudge is with me alone. There's no need to involve the Republic.” Angral smirks, “Oh, but there is. As they die, you will suffer– and I want you to suffer before the end comes. Tell you pathetic Masters that Darth Angral has returned and this time there will be no mercy,” and with that the four of them disappear and I fall to my knees, what have I done.

            “What does he mean by this time?” Kira asks, nervously looking down at me. “He was the mastermind behind the Sacking,” I state, trying to calm myself. She gasps, “Oh stars.” I nod rising and turning around and throwing my lit lightsaber into the project that started all of this. Kira whistles “Well, the Planet Prison is officially scrap metal.” I slightly smirk, “Well they didn't say how to stop it otherwise.” Kira chuckles and pats my shoulder, “Good point.” I smile as Carter walks in, “The Imperials have been removed, master Jedi. Is the planet secure?” I nod “It is, Sergeant.” He smiles “Good,” then turns around to his men, “We did it boys the planet is safe.” The front room bursts into cheers as I walk to Tarnis' body, his eyes still open. I kneel to close his eyes, whispering my apologies to him and saying a death prayer. As I stand, I use the Force to call my lightsaber back returning it to my belt, looking down until I feel Kira's eyes on me. She's looking at me curiously, “You don't like death, do you?” I look down at the body, “Death is a part of life and the Force. It's killing, I'm against.” I look back up to her as I finish to see her nod. “Who was killed here during the sacking?” she asks somewhat timidly. “My grandparents,” I state looking at the chairs they had occupied. I hear her swallow, “Oh.” I try to slightly smile “Come on, we should talk to Var Suthra and the council.” She nods in agreement and we finally leave the Chamber.

            The speeders only have enough power to return us to the Works, where Cheyanne and Jessi are anxiously waiting. As soon as I get out of the speeder, Cheyanne wraps her arms around me, “I thought I lost you, sis.” I close my eyes and return the hug gratefully. Jessi walks up next trying to force a smile, “Planet safe?” I nod silently and Chey and Jess share what I know is a worried look, then I collapse. Cheyanne screams, “Corso!” The brunette man is at my side instantly, picking me up as Cheyanne calls A7 to pick us up. They set me down on a nearby bench as both Chey and Jessi search for non-visible wounds. They find a couple, but it’s the one on my right hand and side that has them worried. I smile, “I'm fine guys, really. I just got hit with a little Force lightning.” I realize I shouldn't have said that when four sets of eyes widen. “A little what?” a familiar man's voice says. I grimace as he joins the group hovering over me. I hear him mutter what sound like a curse under his breath as he removes kolto from his bag. “Why are you here, Theron?” I ask rather softly. His eyes flick up to mine, “I was with Master Alena when she felt...” he trails off. I close my eyes, “Oh. Does she know everything?” He looks up at me concerned, “And that would be?” I shake my head, “You'd know it if she knew.” I see his eyebrows knit together as he looks up at Kira, before I close my eyes. I feel a large kolto patch being placed on my side and another on my hand as two arms pick me up. “I'll take her and Kira to the Tower,” says the owner of said arms, Theron. Cheyanne starts to protest but for some reason gives up, and I'm placed in a very different speeder then the one I was in earlier today. I open my eyes to see that I'm in the front seat of one of my family's speeders. I move gently to sit up so I can sit properly knowing Theron's desire of going fast. I slightly smirk as I see the buildings past by in a blur, “Still trying to kill us, I see.” I hear him chuckle as Kira says, “I'd like to live, thank you.” I look back to see Kira holding on to the sides of the speeder for dear life, making me chuckle. She notices and narrows her blue eye at me, “This is not funny.” I chuckle again, “Believe I know. Imagine be on a speeder where the only thing to hold on to is the insane driver.”

            “Hey, I'll have you know I am not insane,” Theron exclaims and both Kira and I smirk but there's a slight gleam to my Padawan's eye I don't necessarily like, the same gleam she had when she said that Theron... Oh, no... Kira eyes flick to me as she smirks knowingly. I turn around quickly, trying very hard not to place my hand on Theron's leg. Finally, the Senate tower comes into view and Theron slows before coming to a stop. He leaps out first and helps Kira out before coming to my door and picking me up. I grimace, “I'll have you know, it's my side that's hurt not my legs.” I look up at him to see him smirk, “While, Tali, you did collapse.” I narrow my eyes at him as I cross my arms as Kira starts laughing behind us. Theron carries me all the way to Var Suthra's office where Mom and the General are waiting with Galen, Orgus, Kiwiiks and Satele on holo. The Jedi Masters all gasp when we enter and I can see three hold themselves back, Mom, Orgus and Satele. Thankfully Theron sets me on a chair, Var Suthra pulled from his desk as soon as he saw us. “Planet Prison has been duly scraped, Masters, General,” Kira states as she goes to stand behind me. Satele nods, “Good, Coruscant is safe then.” I nod hesitantly, “But the Republic is not.” Everyone looks down at me, “How so?” I swallow, “Tarnis was here under instructions from his father,” I pause switching my attention to my master and my mom, “Darth Angral.”

            Satele looks at Mom instantly, and I see all color drain from her face. Orgus' hands tighten, “Does he know?” I nod, “Tarnis was on holo with him when Kira and I entered the Council chambers.” I grimace internally, pinching myself for saying that as Mom begins looking like death warmed over. Orgus' eyes close before flicking them to Mom then me, “Does he know who you are...?” I look down, “All he knows is that I'm your Padawan and was taught by...” my eyes flick to Mom as I continue, “by my grandparents.” Satele's eyes close and I know she's trying to soothe Mom. “I did however learn that they control all of our secret weapon facilities.” Galen, Kiwiiks and Orgus all share a look as Satele says, “We feared that.” Var Suthra clears his throat, “No one could see this coming– not even the Jedi Council.” Satele frowns, “We sensed it for weeks, General. If you'd told us of your secret project, we might have averted this disaster.” I hear Kira force down a chuckle, as the General faces me, “You are the hero of Coruscant and we're glad you're back. I've just gotten word that all Republic comm channels are being flooded with threats from that maniac vowing revenge.” Orgus frowns, “He was furious when the Emperor signed the treaty. Looks like he's back to finish what he started.” Var Suthra nods, “The Empire has formally disavowed Darth Angral's actions, saying he's gone 'rogue.' It's a lie, but the senate refuses to authorize a military response.”

            “For good reason,” Satele cuts in, “Neither the Republic nor the Jedi are prepared for another war. We would lose. Billions would die.” Var Suthra shakes his head, “And if the enemy turns our weapons against us, billions will die. Tarnis transmitted details of all our top-secret projects to his father. We traced that transmission to the planet Ord Mantell. Darth Angral must have a base there. I need you to find it, Talia.” I cross my arms, “I will find him, General. He wants to kill all those people to get to me. I won't fail the Republic.” Satele sighs looking over at Orgus who looks proud but very worried. “Master Orgus senses greatness in you, and so do I. This mission is yours,” Satele states after looking at both Mom and Orgus. “Kira will go with you,” Kiwiiks says slightly smiling, “I sense you will do great things together.” I look up at Kira who's grinning, I chuckle, “We moved like one when we were fighting Tarnis.” Mom and Satele nod as Kiwiiks continues, “The two of you are forming a strong bond. Her training and protection now fall to you, Talia.” I nod, “Of course, Master. I will treat her as my own Padawan.” Kiwiiks nods as Orgus says, “She practically is.” Satele rolls her eyes, “I must inform the rest of the Council on these developments. Travel safely, young Jedi. May the Force be with you.” I slightly smile before bowing my head, “And with you.” Then Grandmaster Satele vanishes. “The three of us must be going as well,” Orgus states with a proud smile, “May the Force be with you, my Padawan.”

            “You as well Master,” I state before briefly touching his mind, 'No searching for Angral, uncle.' He chuckles aloud, “No promises.” I frown as he disappears and Kiwiiks begins speaking, “I am glad that you two are working together on this.” I look up to see Kira smile, “Thank you, master. May the Force be with you.” Kiwiiks nods, “And you,” then she disappears as well leaving Agent Galen. “Congrats on protecting Coruscant. If all goes well, I'll see you soon.” Theron is beside me so I can see him frown “Galen, what are you doing?” Galen smirks, “Doing my job, just as you are. I'll holo you when I find anything. Galen out,” and he disappears. Var Suthra puts his hands on his hip, “All I've ever wanted was to protect the Republic. I was stationed here when the Empire attacked Coruscant. Saw the Jedi Temple destroyed. All those Padawans, Masters, and younglings cut down..... I started these weapon projects in their honor.” Mom looks over at him, “I know, my old friend. The worst things come from best intentions, but we'll save the Republic and find another way to honor their sacrifice.” He nods grimly before looking put at me, “I already have one of our best starships coming for you. It'll be at the spaceport tomorrow.” He chuckles when he sees my eyes light up as Mom grimaces and mutters, “So much like your father.” I smile at that and T7 comes in beeping happily, ‘// T7 = will prep ship for takeoff //’ I chuckle at the little droid, “You just can't wait to be in space again, can you?” Everyone laughs when T7 does a little spin and a series of happy beeps. “There's civil war on Ord Mantell. It's a no-fly zone. Dock at the orbital station there and contact me and I'll give you any more information we've got. Good luck Talia, Kira and T7.” T7 chirps happily as we exit. Theron walks close by me in case I tumble again and Kira winks at me. As we begin to walk down the hallway heading back to the entrance I hear Mom's voice, “Now just where are you going?” I groan turning around, “I'm going to go see where Cheyanne and Jessi are.”

            She makes a tsking sound and I feel like a toddler again, “Wrong answer. If the three of you will help escort Talia to my office.” Kira chuckles, “Of course we would love too.” I frown, “That isn't necessary.” Mom rolls her eyes as she walks past, “You and I both know it is. If I don't heal it now, you'll never have it looked at and it will turn into...” My eyes widen, “Don't you even say it!” Mom chuckles “Good, you know what I'm talking about.” I glare at her as I'm forcibly led to Mom's office and I can feel my companions’ amusement. Once we're inside, Mom quickly closes the door, “If the two of you will block the door.” I groan “Mom, I'm not three!” That gets a laugh from Kira and Theron and I glare at them. Mom chuckles, “Oh don't I know it. You were easier to bribe then.” I groan, “Will you stop it.” Mom looks at me with an eyebrow raised as she walks to my right side then tilts her head in thought, “No!” I frown as she brings to lift of my shirt and she gasps, “What did this?” I grimace and mumble, “Force lightning...” She raises her blonde head, “What?” I sigh and look up at the ceiling as I say louder, “Force Lightning.” She tsks again, “You really should start learning Force healing or at least have a medic on your ship.” I sigh and let my head fall back as I have my left hand hold up my shirt so it's easier on her, “You act as if I always got hurt.” Mom chuckles, “Between you and Thea, it was.” I scoff, “I'll have you know Thea got hurt much more than I did.” There's a snort as Cheyanne and Jessi enter.

            “Lies,” my sister says crossing her arms, “Thea always ran to get someone to help you.” I groan, “Can we not do this.” Cheyanne smirks, “Oh? And why not?” she pauses as she sees Theron and her smirk widens, “Now I see.” Oh no, my mind practically screams just as Mom pulls my shirt back down, “Okay, that's all healed. Now for your hand,” as she gingerly picks it up and I feel the tingle of the Force she's using to heal me and within seconds the purplish bruise that was there disappears, “How's that?” I pick it up and test it, “Feels good.” Mom nods and starts flicking each of her fingers before turning to face her other daughter, “Now is there a reason you're here?” Cheyanne smirks, “Yes. A certain someone has invited me, Talia and Kira on a night in town. And I just wanted to extend that offer to you, Theron.” His eyes widen, “Me?” Chey nods, “Of course. You have helped Tali quite a bit, besides helping her save Coruscant. I think that deserves a celebration, don't you?” Oh Cheyanne, what are you doing. Theron nods hesitantly as Chey sighs turning to me, “Shouldn't he come, Tali?” I grimace internally, that's what. “That's up to him, sis.” She frowns and narrows her eyes at me so I quickly smile, “But I'd like it if he came...” Cheyanne smirks and has a troublesome twinkle in her eyes that always means trouble. That didn't solve anything. I look at Kira who's also smirks and I groan. Theron looks at me curiously then smirks, “Sure, I'll come. Need to keep an eye on Miss Dropsy,” ending with a wink. Oh, what have I done! Cheyanne grins, “Excellent. How about we met here in front of the Senate Tower in,” she glances at the clock and tilts her head, “About four hours! Sound good?”

            “Sounds perfect,” Theron says, still staring at me so I give him a small smile which he returns. Mom chuckles, slightly shaking her head, “Now get out. You are interfering with my mediation time.” Cheyanne and I roll our eyes as we say “Yes, Mom.” That spurs everyone to go out, leaving the three of us, so Chey and I take advantage of that and kiss Mom's cheeks simultaneously. “You two be safe. Okay?” she says seriously after giving us both a hug. We look at her questioningly and she shoos us out, “Go, have fun!” Cheyanne and I share a confused look as the door closes. “So where are we going now?” Kira asks pointedly, staring at us with a smile. Theron shakes his head “Well, I've got to go. I'll see all of you tonight, I guess.” Cheyanne gives me a sly smile, “We'll walk out with you,” I groan silently so only she can hear and she winks. On the way outside, both Chey and Kira seem to have the same idea of keeping me next to Theron as one is behind me and the other in front. Once we're out of the Tower, Kira casually knocks me into the SIS Agent, who catches me and pulls me to his chest that same way he did earlier when we got back from the Black Suns' territory. Obviously pleased with themselves, Cheyanne and Kira lead the rest of our group unknowingly to the speeder.

            “Um, sorry about that,” I state after sending a glare at my sister and padawan. Theron chuckles, “I'm strangely enough getting used to it.” I lightly hit him on his chest with my right hand which in hindsight I shouldn't have done because he catches it. He stares at it for a while before kissing it quickly. I slightly gasp, causing him to smirk, “I'll see you tonight, Tali.” I nod mutely and he flashes me a smile before walking to his speeder. Finally, I come back to my senses and run to the speeder. A7 helps me into the speeder and I sit next to a smirking Kira and Chey, who bumps into my shoulder as the speeder takes off. Cheyanne quickly turns looking at the two Cathars behind us, “Oh, I forgot to add that both of you are coming with us tonight.” Both Cathars begin to respond immediately but my sister cuts them off, “Neither of you have a choice in the matter.” Jessi groans as Jorgan crosses his arms and frowns and Chey turns back around smirking. The rest of the ride home is silent until Kira sees it, “Wow! That's impressive!” My sister chuckles, “Welcome to Sky Palace, Kira.” Kira looks around continuously as we land, afraid to miss one detail. Cheyanne and I share amused look as the young Jedi practically spins in a circle. “Come on Kira,” I say with a smile before turning to A7, “Can you please ready another room?” The protocol droid nods before walking into the house as Kira walks up, “I can't believe you live here!” I chuckle wrapping an arm around her, “Come on. I have a feeling Chey will want us to pick out dresses...” Sure enough as soon as we enter Cheyanne grabs Jessi and I by the hand and begins pulling us upstairs. Once the four of us are up, she pushes us slightly down the hallway as she says “Okay boys, you have three hours to relax and get ready. If you aren't finished by then, I'll make you be...” and on that note, walks back toward us.

            “Sit,” Cheyanne demands once we've entered her room, pointing at her bed. I groan, “Chey, I can get ready on my own...” I don't finish my sentence as Chey is glaring at me. I swallow “Okay, sis. What do you have in mind?” Beside me Kira chuckles, amused that a Jedi Knight is afraid of her younger sister. Cheyanne smirks, “We will pick out our outfits for tonight now, then you each will take a shower or whatever, then we will get ready together.” I hear a soft thud hitting the bed and look over to see Jessi laying down with her eyes closed as she says, “I'm pretty sure all of us are older than you, Chey...” I grimace and look over at Chey who is glaring at her best friend. She scoffs, “I know if I let you get ready by yourselves, you will find some reason not to go. And that is not an opinion...” Jessi and I sigh, knowing that's exacting why we want that, “Fine.” Cheyanne grins and claps, “Excellent,” then enters her closet. It's times like this, I see Gram in her. Parties and being in the spotlight however is normally where their similarities stop, well besides their thrill of exploring. Chey returns with a slightly transparent black knee length dress that she tosses at Jessi, landing on her stomach. She gingerly picks up her head to look at it before staring at Chey, “You are kidding me right!? You do realize that my fur is tan, right?” Chey grins and nods “Yep!” then returns to the closet as Jessi hits her head on the bed mumbling, “She's trying to kill me...” I chuckle, “At least she's not trying to hook you up with someone...”

            The Cathar groans and I start laughing, “She is, isn't she?” Jessi nods and I grin, “Who?” Jess opens her eyes to look at me pointedly and I understand. “Oh” I state, feeling slightly sorry for the Cathar, “At least he's cute.” I chuckle when Jess blushes, “So there's a reason she's pushing you two together. You like him.” Jessi sits up quickly and hits my arm, and I know I'm on the right track. I grin, “At least your parents won't bug you that he's not a Cathar.” Kira turns around now, finally figuring it out, “Jorgan.” Jessi groans as Chey exits the closet again and rolls her eyes at her dramatic friend, carrying a silky emerald green off the shoulder dress she holds up for Kira to see. The Padawan tilts her head, “For me.” Chey nods, “Of course.” Kira grins and raises holding the dress to her. It brings out the tan of her skin and her eyes, Jessi and I nod in approval. Kira then turns and faces the mirror before nodding and giving Chey a hug, “It's perfect...” Chey grins then turns to me, “You get to pick out mine.” I sigh and grudgingly get up and walk into my sister’s closet. She's programmed it to only show dresses met for a club, since that's more than likely where we are going. I flick through the dresses before seeing one that screams Cheyanne. It's a red strapless dress, that stops just above the knee and is rather form fitting. I pick out another dress as well, this one a blue and silver one that looks like stars that I'm hoping to wear, but I know she'll like. I place the red one down then walk back out. Her eyes light up and I chuckle holding up the dress, “Do you like this one...” She nods and I smirk tossing it on the bed, then use the Force to bring out the red one, “Or this one?” Chey squeals, rising from the bed to take it from my hands, “I love it!” I chuckle then use the Force to bring back the blue one. “What do you think?” I ask holding the dress up to me. The three of them grin as Cheyanne claps, “It's definitely more you than me!” I chuckle, lightly hitting her on the arm as she turns to face Jessi and Kira.

            “Time to get ready!” Cheyanne exclaims happily, “Come back here in an hour!” Just as she finishes there is a knock on the door and I go to open it, revealing A7, “Good evening young mistress, the room you asked to be prepared is finished.” I nod, “Thank you, A7.” The chrome droid bows, “I will show her to her room if you like, young mistress.” I look over at Kira, who's eyes widen as she nods. I chuckle turning back to the droid, “Yes, please. Thank you, A7.” He nods then turns to Kira, “If you would follow me, ma'am, I'll show you to your room.” Kira nods and enthusiastically follows the droid out into the hallway. Jessi shakes her head before leaving too. I look over at my sister, “I'm going to get you back for this you know...” Cheyanne puts on her 'innocent' face, “I don't know what you are talking about, Tali.” I sigh shaking my head before heading to my room. The first thing I do is take my lightsabers off my belt, setting them down on a newly placed desk filled with assorted lightsaber parts. I run my fingers over the delicate structure I created before going into the refresher to start a bath. As the water is filling I find my stash of bath fragrances, choosing a sweet pea fizzy. I put it in the bath then go around lighting all the candles I have scattered around. Lighting them all takes a while so the tub in mostly full when I finally enter.

            I basically lose track of time after I wash off the events of the day, just sitting in the smoothing water, trying to forget about what's happened. Mom's Force healing has removed all physical traces of the wound Tarnis caused, leaving only the emotional and mental wounds. I try to close my eyes to block Tarnis' blank face from my vision but it just strengthens it. I groan getting out of the bath as the water isn't as soothing as it was, not when my mind tells me it's the blood of the two men I've killed. I immediately take a warm shower after it, mostly to reassure myself that I'm clean. Then I dry myself off putting on my favorite bath robe and slippers then exit my room to go to Cheyanne's because I don't want to be alone. Just as I'm about to knock on her door it opens on its own and I see a pacing Chey with a towel wrapped around her. “Problems?” I ask somewhat amused. She turns to face me slightly glaring, “Not funny!” I shake my head silently chuckling as I go to sit on the bed, curling my legs under me.  “Are you okay?” Chey asks. I look up at her, seeing her concern. I shrug slightly looking back at the ground, “Tarnis was the second dark Force user I've killed.” Cheyanne moves towards me to sit down on my side, “There wasn't any other way, Tali. If there was you would have found it.” I try to smile but it becomes more of a grimace that causes her to hug me.

            We stay like that until Jessi and Kira walk in wearing comfortable clothes, surprised I look at the chrono and see it's been an hour. “Is everything okay?” Jessi asks concerned. Before I can answer Cheyanne says, “She is second guessing herself.” Both Kira and Jess frown before turning to me, “And why is that?” I sigh, “Everything is fine.” Jessi's frown deepens before it softens, “You had to kill the Sith, didn't you?” I nod, “I saw that one coming. It's just that Tarnis was following orders from his father...” I stop myself before saying his name. Jessi and Cheyanne share a look, “Who's is father?” It's Kira who answers, “Darth Angral.” Jessi sits on my other side instantly and I can see that she is shaking, so I wrap an arm around her. I look over at my sister who's gone pale, “Does he...” She's unable to finish but I already know her question. “He watched it. I have to go to Ord Mantell, apparently, he has a base there.” I look back at the Cathar who's growling, and Kira and I share a worried look before she speaks, “Havoc will join you.” I look over at my sister who nods, “As will Corso and I,” before clapping, “Okay enough depressing topics, we have to get ready.” Both Jess and I groan as we fall in the bed, and I can practically hear Chey's eyes roll.

            Surprisingly it takes the entire two hours for us to get ready as Cheyanne insists we do our hair and makeup. When we finally exit Chey's room the two men are waiting in the entry room. Both Corso's and Jorgan's eyes widen once they spot us, and Kira and I notice that they're mostly staring at Jessi and Cheyanne. Jessi despite all of her complaints looks like a Cathar goddess. The black dress is just transparent enough to hint at what lies underneath, and her hair is down for the first time in years with no braids, Cheyanne did curl it slightly though. The Cathar's makeup is soft just there to strengthen her natural beauty and bring attention to her piercing blue eyes. My little sister looks stunning in the dress I picked out, her hair in an elaborate up do and her make up is surprisingly soft as well until you reach her eyes. Kira looks beautiful as well the green of her dress strengthening the red of her hair that is curled. Cheyanne insisted that her and Kira do my makeup and hair, once I got into my dress, that has a very low back. Even more worrying is that they haven't let me see myself, even now they're blocking my sight of the mirrors we have in the entry way. Both of the men look very handsome, Corso is simply dressed in a collared grey button up shirt and black pants while Jorgan is wearing a simple collared button up white shirt and black pants.

            The men continue gaping at least a certain male Human does as Jorgan tries to look everywhere but at his commanding officer. The four of us women share an amused look before Cheyanne coughs, “You two ready to go?” That breaks Corso out of his daze, “Don't we still have an hour left.” I see Chey slightly frown from the corner of my eye “No, we're going to see Darmas.” Corso grimaces and begins mumbling under his breath as A7 walks up, “The speeder is ready, young Mistresses.” I look at the droid vaguely confused as my sister nods, “Excellent, A7. Do you mind being our escort tonight?” The droid shakes his head, “It will be my pleasure too. If you will follow me...” The family droid leads us outside to a completely enclosed luxury speeder I've never seen before. A7 notices my confusion, “It was a gift from a Darmas Pollaran.” Beside me, Cheyanne's face brightens as she exclaims, “It's beautiful.” The chrome droid bows, then opens the door motioning for us to enter.

             I see Darmas patiently waiting as we head to the Dealers Den cantina. His face breaks into a grin when he sees his gift approach. He is the one to open the door and Cheyanne is the first to exit running straight into the man's arms. Once the rest of us exit, he pulls away from my sister to greet us. “Hello again, my dears. May I say that both of you look stunning,” he states kissing both Kira's and mine's hand again, “I almost didn't recognize the two of you without your Jedi robes.” I chuckle, “Thank you for giving us an opportunity to forgo them, Darmas.” He grins, “My pleasure,” he pauses as he turns to face the Cathars, “Now I know I haven't seen you before, beautiful,” as he takes Jessi hand and kisses it, causing the Cathar to blush slightly and the male to emit a low growl, which neither Cathar notices. Darmas stands and returns to Cheyanne's side wrapping an arm around her as Cheyanne says, “This is my best friend Jessi and her... friend Aric.” Darmas bows his head slightly, “Pleasure.” He continues as he leads us inside, “Now would any of you fancy a game of sabaac?” Corso groans, “I should have seen that one coming.” Darmas chuckles, “There's a very confident spacer here that is in need of a reality check.”

            “I'll watch but I have a feeling the others wouldn't be interested,” Cheyanne states, pulling the man's attention back to her. Darmas grins looking down at her, “That will be prefect.” He pauses looking up at us, “It won't take long in less he's persistent and I'll inform Lara that your drinks will be on me.” Just as he finishes the lavender Twi'lek from earlier appears at Corso's side, causing the farmboy to begin blushing. “Ah, there you are Lara, I was just going to ask for you.” The Twi'lek, Lara, raises her eyebrows, “Oh?” Darmas looks at Corso with a smirk, “Yes. I'd like you to show Mister Riggs how we do things here on Coruscant. And My friends’ drinks will be on me.” Lara grins, her blue eyes flicking to the human male staring at her, “It'll be my pleasure, Darm.” Then she turns to the rest of us, “If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to a table.” I nod, beginning to get worried about Corso, who seems to have forgotten everything except the skimpy dressed, if you can call being barely covered 'dressed', Twi'lek. We follow her to a large cantina booth near the dance floor, before she motions for Corso to follow her. Jessi, Kira and I share a concern look, as he follows looking like he's in a haze.

            Thankfully she just leads him to the dance floor and has him wrap his arms around her. I grimace before looking away, turning to the others in my group. Jorgan looks as if he'd rather be anywhere else right now then sitting beside his CO, while Jessi is staring at him trying to figure out what's wrong. I sigh before pulling Jessi and Kira onto the dance floor. “Come on, let's actually have some fun tonight. I think we've earned it!” I state at Jessi's alarmed look. She sighs and nods as the three of us begin dancing. Unknown to the CO of Havoc but her squad member couldn't remove his eyes from her when she began dancing. We spend most of the next hour or so dancing, the three of us even pulling Jorgan on to the floor. We only stop when I noticed Cheyanne staring at us amused before walking towards us, “Theron is expecting us any moment now.” I nod then looks around, Cheyanne notices, “Where's Cowboy?” I internally grimace as Kira speaks up, “Last we saw him he was dancing with Lara.” Then I spot him, in a smaller booth with the Twi'lek on his lap as they kiss. Cheyanne follows my line of sight and lightly gasps, covering her mouth with her hand before turning and walking away. Jessi and I share a look, well there goes Corso's chances. Jorgan and a suddenly appearing Darmas pulls them apart, before we pull him away from Lara. I pour a glass of water on his face, to bring him back to his senses of course, which makes Kira and Jessi start laughing. Finally, Corso regains his mind, looking at us vaguely concerned before we pull him outside the cantina, where Cheyanne is wrapped around Darmas. I roll my eyes as Corso's fists tighten before hitting him upside the head, and motioning for him to enter the speeder before I kill him.

            Corso continues mumbling the entire way to the Senate tower where Theron is waiting. I have to bite my lip to keep from staying anything as he enters the speeder. He's wearing the same red leather jacket but with a dresser tight black shirt and black pants. Theron looks around at everyone before his hazel eyes land on me and widen slightly. I give him a timid smile, “Hey Theron,” to which he responds with a nod. Beside me, Kira smirks and moves over before patting the seat she just vacated, and I close my eyes as Theron sits beside me. He's rather stiff the entire ride to Desiréé, a fairly high class cantina and club. The place still takes my breath away when it comes into view, with its mirror like walls that are really tinted one sided windows. Once we land the men are the first to exit which help one of us ladies out of the speeder. Theron is the one who helps me, and as soon as our hands touch I feel that spark from earlier again. I look up at him to see if I'm the only one who felt it, but his face is difficult to read, but the entire way inside he never removes his hand from mine. The inside of Club Desiréé, is similar to the outside with mirror like chandeliers and floors. We follow Darmas and Cheyanne to an empty reserved booth near the dance floor and live band. Once we're all seated, a droid appears placing crystal glasses of white Chandrilan wine in front of each of us. I look questioningly at Darmas who smiles, “They give a complementary glass to everyone, my dear. Don't worry,” he pauses to face the SIS Agent next to me extending his hand to him, “Darmas Pollaran.” Theron nods as he shakes his hand, “Theron.” Darmas grins before turning to look at Cheyanne and grabbing her hand for their first dance. I look over at Theron who's staring at his hand curiously. I gently bump into his shoulder, “Everything okay, Theron?” He nods hastily moving is hand out of sight. I sigh before I'm dragged onto the dance floor by Kira and Jessi.

            “Is there a reason you aren't speaking to me, Theron?” I ask once I'm allowed a break and Kira and Jessi are dancing with men from the club. He looks at me quickly, “I'm not...” I cross my arms, “You haven't said a single word to me since you got in the speeder.” He swallows, closing his eyes, “I'm not meaning too, Talia. Just been thinking...” My face softens, “You're worried about Galen, aren't you?” He looks away just as quickly, “I know he'll be fine but it's not him I'm thinking about.”  I frown slightly, “Then what?” He swallows, “It's the mission as a whole.” I glance at him seeing him staring at the table, then I get an idea and rise from the booth, “Dance with me.” He looks up at me vaguely surprised and I slightly smile, “Enough thinking about work. This is a celebration, so dance with me.” He eyes move to my awaiting hand before he rises and takes it. He's the one to lead us to the dance floor, just as a rather slow song begins playing. He stands there a little awkwardly, unsure how he should handle dancing with a Jedi. I chuckle and place his right hand on my waist then place my left hand on his shoulder. He breathes in sharply as I move closer to him. “Just relax Theron,” I try to state calmly to remain unaffected by the man just inches from me, “Jedi are just like everyone else.” He nods minutely as I lean my head on his left shoulder and begin humming along with the song that's playing. Theron tries to escape once the song is over but Cheyanne pulls him back before he can make it to the table then pushes him back to me.

            “She's very controlling, isn't she?” Theron states once he is in front of me again. I chuckle, “Yes. And people wonder why I'm wary around her.” He chuckles as the song changes to a rather fast one. Feeling his unease with his current situation, I try to ease him into dancing normally, rather that means his hands on my hips or not. Eventfully he loosens up enough to begin treating me like he probably would any other girl. After a couple of dances, Cheyanne pulls me away when her favorite song comes on, letting the men and Kira relax. After the dance the three of us are laughing all the way to our table where Darmas instantly wraps his arms around Cheyanne, thankfully letting her give us a breather. That is until a woman with black hair, wearing a shimmery silver dress walks over to our table, “I thought that was you, Lieutenant.” Jessi's head shoots up to see who it is before smiling, “Hey Jaxo. What brings you here?” The woman Jaxo smiles, “My boyfriend as decided to stop hiding me.” Jessi tilts her head curiously, “Oh?”

            “Who are you walking to, babe,” the speaker instantly freezes when he notices exactly who his girlfriend is speaking to. Jessi's eyes widen as they flick back and forth from Jaxo and her boyfriend. “Well, aren't you a little hypocrite,” Cheyanne states glaring at the newcomer. Jaxo's eyes widen, “How dare you say such a thing!” Her boyfriend swallows as he places a hand on her shoulder, “It's okay, Ava, I deserve it. Hello Chey,” he pauses as he turns to me, “Talia.” I have to keep myself from standing and hitting the man, “It's been awhile, Ethan.” The Cathar swallows again “Jessi, may I speak to you for a moment.” Jessi frowns slightly before looking at the others and nods, “Suppose it wouldn't hurt.” The tan Cathar grins helping her out of the booth, before leading her and Jaxo to a different table. Theron whistles, “That was...” I sigh, “Difficult.” I hear Chey sigh, “Irritating.” Theron's eyebrows knit together, “I was going to say, Awkward.” Chey chuckles darkly, “I guess that works. He's lucky I didn't punch him in his senatorial face.” I chuckle, “You and me both.” The three men minus Jorgan look at us vaguely confused. I sigh, “That's Jessi's brother, Senator Ethan Tae.” Theron's and Darmas' eyes widen in understanding as Corso stares at us dumbly. Chey groans shaking her head before rising, “Dance with me, Dar.” The older man grins, “I'd be delighted to, darling.”

            Theron glances at me as they walk away, before clearing his throat, “Can I have one more dance before I go?” I look at him vaguely surprised but nod, he smiles and takes my hand taking us both to the dance floor. Once his hand is on my waist again, I place my hand on his shoulder and he intertwines our remaining hands. I stare at them as he draws me closer before I dare to speak, “You're leaving already?” Theron glances at me “Yeah, the Director will probably want me to update him and have me fill out paper work,” I sigh but nod in understanding. His hand tightens on my waist, “I'm glad I came though.” I look up at him with a soft smile, “So am I.” We fall silent until that song and the one after ends, but I need to hold back a groan as he pulls away. “Walk with me?” he asks somewhat timidly, holding out his hand. I smile before placing my hand in his and together we walk out of the club. Once we're outside, Theron stops and turns toward me with a smirk before he brings our intertwined hands up. Then he kisses my right hand again, staring at my face as he does. “Don't fall into anyone else's arms or I might get jealous,” he states with a wink as he walks closer to me. I blush and look away, only returning to look at him when he puts his hand on my face. His face is serious as he says, “More importantly don't get hurt.” Then he closes any remaining distance between us as his lips find mine. I immediately freeze until I feel both of his hands cup my face, and I begin melting into his soft longing kiss. He's the first to pull away, and I nearly groan at the loss of his closeness and lips. So, I pull him back, kissing him with the same level of emotion he did. A cough is what finally pulls us part and I groan seeing the source, my Padawan. Kira has the biggest smirk on her face as she leans again the outside wall with her arms crossed. Theron nervously swallows before leaning in to kiss my cheek whispering, “Good luck, Tali. May the Force be with you.” I give him a soft smile and a nod then he leaves, going to his sudden appearing speeder. Once he's gone, I turn to the smirking Kira slightly blushing rising a hand, “Don't start.” She chuckles, “Whatever you say, Master,” as she proceeds to make kissing noises as we walk inside running into Darmas and Cheyanne.

            “Where are the two of you going?” I ask crossing my arms, instantly going into older sister mode. “Oh, you know, around,” Cheyanne states looking up at the now nervous Darmas. He swallows, “I just got a holo that someone is insisting on playing a game of Sabaac with me. Chey here volunteered to be my cheerleader.” I frown, now glaring at my little sister until Kira says, “Come on, Master. I should get some training in tonight.” My frown deepens as I glance at the young Jedi, who's giving Chey a wink. 'Please Tali,' my sister practically begs over the bond, 'I promise not to tell Mom or Satele about that little make out session you just had.' I grimace, of course she'd see that. I grudgingly step aside, making sure to touch the gamblers mind repeating my earlier statement, 'Don't hurt her.'  He nods then they both walk out to a newly arrived speeder. I sigh, looking at my Padawan, “Come on let's get the others and go home.”

            Jessi, Jorgan, and a very grumpy Corso are heading towards the door as we reenter, so Kira and I wait for them before turning around and walking back out and entering the new family speeder. On the way home, Jessi rests her head on my shoulder clearly drowsy from today. Once we land, I motion for A7 to carry the almost asleep Jessi to her room, which he does with a nod. The men silently walk into the house to do whatever it is they want, leaving me with a smug Kira. She knocks into as we enter the house where Mom is waiting with her arms folded. She frowns when we enter, “No Cheyanne?” I shake my head, causing her to sigh but I can tell she's slightly relieved. “Of course not,” Mom says before turning to the young Jedi beside me “Kira, do you mind if I talk to Talia alone.” I feel Kira's eyes on me before she answers, “Of course not, Master Alena.” Mom chuckles, “Alena is fine, dear. Breakfast will be served in the morning.” Kira nods then walks up the stairs slightly stopping to make a kissy face. I blush which Mom notices as her eyebrows knit together before she takes me by the hand leading me to my room.

            When we enter, Mom goes and sits on my bed. I shake my head, sighing as I grab my pajamas, going in my closet to change. When out back out, Mom is laying down. “What's wrong, Mommy?” I softly ask. She pats a spot beside her as she says, “I talked to my family today.” My eyebrows knit together as I go a lay next to her. Sensing my confusion, she continues “Well to my cousin who never knew I existed.” I sit up quickly to stare at her, “The son of the one who disowned Grammy and Grampy?” She nods, “The very same. Thea, Jaida, and Allura found him and his family today.” I grin, “That's wonderful, Mommy.” Then I look down at her to see her frowning, “Why aren't you happy?” Mom smiles sadly, “I'm am happy. Thrilled really, to be reunited with my family. But,” she looks at me and I can see tears threatening as she continues, “But your Father has learned that...” a sob interrupts her and I hug her tightly. Mom buries her head in my shoulder as she cries and I'm very scared of what's causing this. I haven't seen her like this since the day of the sacking. It takes her awhile to rein in her emotions to continue but she does, “He learned that-” her voice breaks but she tries to carry through, “He learned that Allura-,” she swallows, “that Allura was a slave.”

            I immediately pull away and I feel tears threatening “No, she couldn't have been.” Mom brings me back to her, hugging me tightly, “She was, ad'ika1. She was.” I start sobbing and Mom holds me tighter. “Do they know...” I ask somewhat fearfully. I feel Mom nod, “Everyone does except for Chey.” I close my eyes, now understanding why she was relieved to know Chey didn't come home with us, “I'll tell her, Mom.” I feel Mom shake as she says, “I don't know what this will do to her.” I nod in understanding, “But it'll be worse if we don't tell and she find out anyway and knows we didn't tell her.” Mom nods grimly before pulling away, and I look up to see her eyes slightly shining and a small smile, “So what was up with that kissy face Kira made?” I groan turning to fall face first into my bed, “Mom!?” She chuckles, “Theron?” I close my eyes before nodding and Mom laughs, “I was wondering what was up with the two of you.” I rise quickly to look at her, “What?” She shakes her head slightly, “He was just as worried as I was about you. Besides how he carried you inside or the way he looks at you. Both Satele and I noticed it immediately. That's how...” she pauses, “his father would look at her.” I cock my head to the side, storing the information that Mom knows who his father is, which shouldn't really surprise me. Then she smiles before kissing my forehead, “Goodnight, love. Gram wants to talk with me. See you in the morning.” Then with that she's gone leaving me to think about what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	9. When Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *Italicized and underlined words are ship names*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*

=-=-=-=-=-=

            Once more the sound of vibrant and loud thunder wakes me, rattling the walls with its ferocity as lightning spiders across the sky and large water droplets hit the window. I sigh, stretching lightly and curling my toes into the lush carpet of my room, before getting off the bed and heading into my refresher. After splashing water on my face, I walk back out to start lightly packing personal items and getting dressed. I place my gloves and cloak over my bag, before grabbing it and heading down stairs where I meet up with both Jessi and Kira. Both smile faintly as I join them as we head to the kitchen, where Mom is softly humming as she cooks. The men come in not long after us, both sniffing the air and freshly showered as Corso’s hair is still wet. I chuckle silently as they sit down staring at the food as she cooks it, remembering Dad doing something similar except he would try to push his luck by stealing a piece from the pan. Mom would always catch him early on, slapping his hand away then he’d proceed to use the Force earning him a glare. Not that I could really blame him, it is his favorite: hash browns, sweet biscuits, bacon, ham, sausages, and eggs.

            Mom apparently can feel their stares, as she turns just enough to glance at me and shake her head, probably remembering the same thing. Jessi is the first to break the silence as we wait. “So, I just remembered that I most likely won’t be able to go with you to Ord Mantell as Havoc has a time sensitive mission.” Both Corso and Jorgan straighten, as Jorgan turns to me, “You’re going to Mantell?” I grimace slightly before nodding, “The person who orchestrated the attack on Coruscant yesterday as a base of operations there,” finishing before turning to Jessi, “And I understand.” She smiles sadly as Corso speaks up, “Does the Capta… does Cheyanne know you’re going there?” I chuckle, “Yes, my sister knows. She said the two of you will be joining us, so I hope you don’t mind.” Corso slightly smiles, “I don’t mind. Need to check on a few things anyway.” I smile, “Good,” just as Mom starts placing plates in front of us and the men dig immediately causing the rest of us to share a look and laugh before following their lead, albeit far slower. We’re silent for the rest of the meal until T7-01 and A7-2O join us. “Mistress,” A7 says with a slight bow before turning to me, “Young mistress. If you are ready I will take you to the spaceport. I was told that is where young Mistress Cheyanne will be joining you.” I turn to look at the droid, “She found ‘ _Lady Luck_ ’?” The silver protocol droid nods, “Yes, I was notified that it was taken to your private family hanger yesterday.” I grin, relieved that we got Braden’s ship back, “Good.” I look around that the others, “Everyone ready?” Everyone nods, as they are all dressed and packed, so we immediately follow A7 outside to the covered speeder as it’s raining heavily to take us back to the Senate tower and spaceport.

            We ironically, and unsurprisingly, get there before Cheyanne does so we quickly go to stand under the shelter of the spaceports awning. Thankfully Chey arrives a few minutes later, with a certain blonde gambler. When their speeder stops, Darmas gets out first opening her door and kisses her goodbye, causing a certain Mantellian’s hands to tighten until he sees her walk away from him with a sad smile. I frown slightly at her mood as she runs toward us, a mixture of happiness and sorrow, but mostly sorrow. My little sister tries to hide it with a smile, but I know at least I can see right through it as she breaks the silence, “So Ord Mantell right?” I roll my eyes at her as I wrap an arm around her and nod, Cheyanne chuckles as she does the same to me, and together we enter the spaceport. T7 goes ahead of us, beeping excitedly, every once and a while does a little spin, as he leads us deeper inside until Cheyanne and Corso head to the family hanger as the rest of us continue. Havoc’s hanger is right across the hall from mine, so we walk together silently until we part as well, each entering the elevator that’ll take us to our ships. T7 is tittering anxiously, almost like he’s bouncing on his heels in anticipation, like a child, causing both Kira and I to chuckle at the little astromech. When the elevator stops, he’s the first out though he waits for us to join him as the large doors won’t open for him. Thankfully they do open for me and the three of us see our blue and white starship for the first time. Kira and I both whistle at the sight while T7 spins in yet another circle before racing off to the ship’s lowered ramp, after a quick glance, we run after the droid. Inside we, well I am, immediately met with a gold protocol droid. “My new master, at last, I am Seetoo Enntoo, steward of this vessel. It is my extreme good fortune to serve you,” the gold droid states rather excitedly. Next to me, Kira chuckles before both her and T7 run off to explore the ship leaving me with the droid. “I’m Talia Draé. Glad to have you aboard,” I state calmly, “Tell me your functions, Enntoo.”

            “C2-series droids represent the latest advances in everything from starship technical maintenance to nutritional advice tailored for your specific organic needs,” C2-N2 states simply before continuing, “Welcome aboard this Corellian  _Defender_ -class Light Corvette. It was custom-built to offer a Jedi both first-rate combat performance and meditation amenities. Would you like a tour, master?” I nod, “Yes, Enntoo. And mistress is fine…” The gold droid nods, “Of course, mistress. Behind me is the holoterminal and conference room, as well as the galley and lounge,” he stops and points to behind me to the left, my right, “Thru that hallway is both your ensuite and your Padawan’s. While on the other side is one of the crew quarters and community refresher. Directly behind you is the bridge with an ever-updating map of the galaxy. It’s quite beautiful to look at,” he points to his right, “The meditation room is on the other side of the escape pod. If you’d follow me, mistress, I’ll continue the tour downstairs.” I nod and follow him down the stairs where we stop in a large hallway. When he faces me, he continues “The engine room is behind me. The med bay to my right while the cargo bay and lift are on my left.” Once again, he points behind me, “Thru there is access points for manual aiming of the dual laser cannons, another crew quarters with a second community refresher, and a secondary conference room as well as more rooms for passengers or whatever you deem necessary. Any questions, mistress?” I shake my head, “No Enntoo, thank you for the tour,” before walking back up the stairs to the holoterminal.

            “Come in, Coruscant Control. Requesting permission to launch,” I state simply once a spaceport official appears. “Permission granted, Knight Draé. Coordinates to Ord Mantell have been uploaded to your navicomputer. Good hunting,” the officer replies before disappear just as Kira and T7 join me. “Set course for Ord Mantell, T7,” I state with a slight smile, “Time to see what ‘ _Unity_ ’ can do.” Kira rolls her eyes as T7 rolls furiously to the bridge and the holo beeps again. I sigh “Kira, if you’d oversee things.” She smirks, still chuckling, “Sure thing, boss.” I grudgingly turn to answer it,  _I should invest in a holo terminal to put on the bridge._  “Hey Tali,” Chey exclaims as both her and Jessi appear. “Get to your ship alright?” Jessi says in amusement. I nod, “T7 is ecstatic. We’re departing now.” Both chuckle just as our holoterminals beep. I answer as it’s the same person calling for the three of us, causing a Republic Navy officer to appear. “Flight Commander Judin here and I’m pleased I was able to reach all of you. Afraid there’s bad news from open space. The Imperial armada’s attacking Republic assets in secret, goading us into violating the Treaty of Coruscant. Fleet Admiral Numinn has authorized the formation of the Coruscant Aegis—elite attack squadron meant to break the Imperial offensive, swiftly and quietly. I’ve been charged with leading and recruiting the member’s and each of you more than qualify.” I look at Cheyanne who smirks, “I’m in. I want to be called ‘Crackerjack.’ Eh, that sounded better in my head. How about ‘Ace’?” I silently laugh at my sister, “I’m in too, Commander.” Jessi chuckles, “Same here, anything Havoc can do for the Republic.” Judin grins, “Excellent,” before turning to Cheyanne, “And ‘Ace’ it is Captain Zora Tán. Knight Draé, your callsign will be, ‘Shield.’ Lieutenant Tae, yours is ‘Meteor.’ I’ll send the mission spec to each of you as I receive them. Good luck and good hunting!” ending with a sharp salute before he disappears. “Well, that was interesting,” Chey says, “So see you on Ord Mantell?” Jessi frowns, “Havoc won’t be. High priority mission.” Chey sighs but nods, “Okay. Then I’ll see you there, Tali.” I nod, “Land in the orbital station there, Ace. We’ll take a shuttle down.” My little sister grins hearing her callsign, before doing a weak salute and both Havoc’s CO and the Smuggler disappear. I chuckle, smiling faintly at the sound of entering hyperspace, as I head to the bridge to see the stars rushing by.

            The journey to Ord Mantell is rather long as it’s in the Mid Rim and we’re traveling from the Core. As soon as we get clearance to land in the Orbital station I head back to the holoterminal to contact Var Suthra. “General,” I begin once he appears, “I’ve arrived at Ord Mantell.” He nods, smiling slightly, “Perfect timing. I’ve just finished coordinating things with my man on the ground there. SIS Agent Ottau followed the enemy transmissions to a specific location planetside. He’ll give you the full details. Your T7 unit can interface with Angral’s hyperspace data transceiver and download his communications. So, make sure to bring the droid with you.” T7 beeps enthusiastically, ‘// T7 = oiled + charged + ready for action! //’ Kira chuckles, “Hmph. Guess I’ll be playing dejarik against myself while you two have all the fun.” I chuckle silently, “We’re ready to go, General.” Var Suthra chuckles, “Take a shuttle to the surface and meet Ottau. Good hunting. Var Suthra out…” Once he disappears, Kira escorts T7 and I off the ship, before walking closer to me, “I’ve visited my share of seedy ports, but this one’s the seediest. Just as well I’m staying behind. I’ll make sure nobody steals our landing thrusters.” I nod, my eyes ranking over the ‘scenery’ as Cheyanne and Corso disembark from  _Lady_ _ Luck_, “Check out the station while we’re gone. If this place is as seedy as you say, Angral may have a presence here.” She nods, slightly smiling, “Wouldn’t surprise me. I’ll poke around and see what’s what.” I shake my head before placing my hand on her shoulder, “Just be safe, alright?” Kira chuckles, “You worry too much, master. I’ll be fine, but may the Force be with you.” I slightly smile, “and with you, Kira,” before T7 and I go join my sister,  _I have a bad feeling about this_. I wrap an arm around her, quickly glancing at Corso, “Do you have anyone watching  _Lady_?” Chey frowns slightly looking up at me as we enter the elevator before nodding, “Don’t worry, sis.”

            Seedy doesn’t really do the Orbital station justice, but then I can’t really think of another word to describe it as Cheyanne, Corso, T7 and I head to the shuttle docking bay. I try my best to not stand out a Jedi Knight to avoid unwanted attention or gossip, so it’s helpful that I’m walking close to Chey who blends in seamlessly with the port. We’re silent on the shuttle down to the surface, landing in Fort Garnik. Once we land Chey breaks the silence, “So Corso and I have to check on a few thing’s so we’ll leave you and T7 to do the important stuff.” I roll my eyes before glancing at T7, who chirps, and together we head to the market district of the Fort where the agent should be waiting. We find him quickly as he’s near a speeder taxi, overlooking the nearby scenery. “Ottau,” the undercover agent states, “Welcome to Ord Mantell. Hope you enjoy war zones, Draé. This planet’s full of them.” I nod, “So I’ve heard. What have you learned so far?” He smirks, glad I’m playing along, “Our boss had me sent a probe droid to our friend’s location. I learned two things. First, he likes his privacy but is close to people to not draw attention.” I frown, quickly glancing at my datapad that has a map of the area and Ottau points to a small island by a nearby village called, Oradam. I nod, “Anything else?” He grimaces, “Just that our friend doesn’t like nosy neighbors. My droid got disintegrated.”  _Sounds like that’s the place then,_  I nod, “Thanks, be seeing you.” He chuckles as I begin to walk off with T7 trailing behind me, “Make sure you pick everything up!” I smirk, shaking my head as I get into a waiting speeder taxi. Thankfully the speeder stops right by the shore and I instantly spot the island. After glancing at T7, we begin stealthily following the beach line to get closer to the island before crossing the water. ‘// T7 sensors show several enemies ahead. //’ T7 beeps softly once we get across. I sigh, glancing over the rock we’re head behind, “We have to get in there without alerting them. Have any ideas?” Teeseven beeps sadly and I sigh again, “Okay, can you jam their signals?” T7 chirps an affirmative and I chuckle softly before rising slightly to lift a nearby rock to distract them. We hear a whistle then four Imperial soldiers walk toward it, two are dim enough to walk under the rock which I then drop as T7 rolls out from cover and shocks them. I chuckle as the other four yells “Intruder,” before firing at the astromech. Each shot misses as he has a shield each I’m strengthening with the Force. When they get closer, I leap over our cover igniting my sabers as I go, easily cutting two of them down. The remaining two react quickly, aiming at me instead of T7 which is and isn’t smart since it allows him to get closer to them before stocking them as well.

            After that, we easily enter the base and head down the elevator where a large security door blocks us from going any further. Sighing I ignite my lightsaber, and throw it at the hydraulic gearbox beside the door before using the Force to open said door, triggering several alarms. I glance at T7 who chirps happily before entering the hallway, where several unprepared soldiers wait, well they were prepared for an intruder but not a Jedi intruder. T7 and I easily dispatch of them as we go, ‘// Hyperspace Data Transceiver ahead //’ T7 beeps as we continue quickly finding the commander of the base. I nod as I walk up to him and he attacks. I easily block his blaster bolts with my saber as I get closer to him, slicing the blaster in his hand while T7 shocks him. “Name: Marcovic,” the injured man says, “Rank: Lieutenant. That’s all you’re getting from me, Jedi scum.” I sigh glancing at T7 before pointing my head towards the terminal, “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not here for you,” as T7 rolls toward the transceiver. “Hey, what’s that droid doing? Get away from there!” I chuckle as T7 beeps, ‘// Hyperspace data transceiver = operational // T7 -scanning transmission logs // T7 = found Planet Prison designs = Tarnis communications to Darth Angral // T7 = located design files codenamed ‘ _Desolator_ ’ // Darth Angral = creating world-killer weapon using Republic technology //’ I grimace, “Copy every file you can, Teeseven. We need to know what this Desolator weapon can do.”

            “You won’t live long enough to tell anyone,” the lieutenant growls as he grabs a nearby blaster. I groan,  _now you choose to attack_ , “Continue working, Teeseven.” T7 beeps an affirmative as I once again block his shots, coming close enough to dismantle the blaster again but this time he doesn’t give up, instead continues until his last breath. ‘// Name: Marcovic + Rank: Lieutenant = non-functional //’ T7 beeps as I’m just staring at his body, “I didn’t want to kill him. He should’ve surrendered.” ‘// Imperial Organics = not logical //’ T7 beeps sadly turning back to the transceiver and the entire thing sparks, ‘// Desolator files = downloaded // T7 electromagnetic pulse + hyperspace data transceiver = permanent file erasure // Talia + T7 = return to ship // General Var Suthra + needs report //’ I nod before both of us head back to the taxi speeder in Oradam village to report back to Ottau. “Back already? That was quick,” Ottau says as we get out of the speeder. “What can I say we’re quick visitors,” I state with a smile, “We got most of the stuff but the rest were already gone.” He sighs, “Some is better than none. At least our friend has one less surprise. I’ll grab together a couple colleagues, see if we can work something out. You should, of course, update our boss. Be seeing you.” I nod before turning around and heading back to the spaceport where I see Corso exit a nearby warehouse. I stop, noticing his demeanor, a mixture of anxiety and excitement, “Everything okay, Corso?” He immediately freezes until he notices me and relaxes slightly, “Yeah, just trying to find where the Capt… where Cheyanne went.” I sigh, just as I hear Chey’s voice coming from behind him, “I’m right here, cowboy,” then faces me, “You ready to go?” I nod, relieved I don’t have to wait for her, as she walks up to me and crinkles up her nose, “You smell like blaster fire.” I grimace, “Sorry sis, couldn’t be helped.” She rolls her eyes, “Don’t worry, I do too.” I frown glancing at her as we head to the spaceport. She just shrugs and we fall silent until we reach the Orbital Station, where everyone is tense. I glance at Chey, noticing that she’s picking up on it too, as her hands are resting on her dual blasters. We don’t get an explanation until we step off the elevator to our hanger.

            “So, your Master was here all along. Well-played, Padawan. Your lies convinced even Darth Angral,” states a hooded Human wearing all black and holding a blood-red lightsaber to Kira’s throat.  _Well, she found things out,_ thankfully he pays no attention to Cheyanne or Corso. “Put down your lightsaber and step away from my Padawan,” I state rather calmly, igniting my own, glancing at Kira, who is bound with cortanite _1_  cuffs. “Spare me your pathetic demands. I hold the power here, not you,” he sneers, his corrupted red eyes finding mine. I try to hide my distaste as I see his disfigured face from using the dark side of the Force. “Imperial Intelligence noticed this girl wandering the station and alerted my master,” he continues, “Darth Angral came from twenty parsecs away for a personal interrogation. Unfortunately, we were led to believe you weren’t here.” That’s when Kira touches my mind, _‘Told them you were on Corellia. Suckers_.’ I hold back a chuckle as the Inquisitor continues, “No matter. We have you now. Surrender—unless you want your Padawan to die.” Kira rolls her eyes,  _‘He’s lying, He can’t kill me. Angral’s orders.’_  I slightly smirk, after quickly glancing at Kira with a nod, “Release my Padawan. It’s your only way out of this.” The Sith scoffs, “I’ll never understand what drives you Jedi to throw away your lives. You risk certain death to free this girl. Why? Some misguided sense of duty?” I scoff, “Jedi accept responsibility for others. Sith only care about themselves,”  _well except a select few, namely my family._  “You’re as dull as you are pointless. Let’s get this over with. When I present Darth Angral with your head, he’ll be most appreciative,” then he removes the lightsaber from Kira’s throat, which is all Cheyanne and Corso were waiting for to open fire on the Sith’s entourage.

            The Sith growls, his eyes narrowing into slits as he charges me, his offhand glowing with blue Force lightning as his main arcs back as he swings first. I block his strike easily, before kicking him in his chest forcing him to stumble back as I strike. His blade meets mine but he doesn’t have enough strength to combat the power behind my protective adrenaline. All too soon his body falls lifelessly to the floor, and I grimace,  _the third Dark Force user._ Cheyanne apparently can tell where my thoughts are heading as she places a hand on my shoulder, before pulling me towards Kira who’s still bound. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’ve never been happier to see anyone in my whole life,” Kira states as I start to remove the cuffs. I chuckle, “I told you to be careful you know…” Kira chuckles, “I know and I laughed at you. I promise this won’t happen again. Getting rescued is bad for my self-confidence. We ready to go?” I nod as T7 once again races to our ship, causing the four of us to laugh. Cheyanne hugs me, “I’ll holo you once we were out of here.” I nod, returning her hug before she turns to hug Kira then heads back to her ship with Corso in tow. “Seems like I made an impression,” Kira states, still taken aback by my sister’s hug. I chuckle, “I think she was worried about you.” Kira snorts as I wrap an arm around her, “Come on, let’s leave this war-torn planet.” She nods in agreement and we follow T7’s route back to the ship, “He wanted to know everything about you. Threaten to kill me if I didn’t answer all his questions.” I grimace, as she continues, “I didn’t share the truth of course. What kind of Jedi would I be then?” she chuckles self-depreciating, “He left with an Imperial Admiral to refit a battle cruiser. Sounds like they have a new weapon.” I nod as we walk up the ship’s ramp, “Yeah using all of our projects for the ‘ _Desolator_ ’.” She grimaces, “Ouch. Do we know what it does?” I swallow, as T7 beeps, ‘// T7 = scanned Tarnis + Angral design schematics //  _Desolator_  world-killer weapon = attaches to battle cruiser //’ Kira eyes widen as she begins losing color, and I frown at the little droid, “Don’t worry, Kira, we’ll stop it.” She nods, “We need to inform Var Suthra immediately.”

            ‘// T7 = transmitting files now //’ T7 beeps once General Var Suthra appears. “Looks like Tarnis was combining all your weapon projects to create something code-named ‘ _Desolator_.’ We believe Angral’s arming his battle cruiser with it,” I immediately begin. Var Suthra groans, “Then it’s no coincidence I’ve lost contact with Galen. The enemy is raiding our weapon research facilities to build that device.” My eyes widen and I try to rein in my emotions, “What about Masters Orgus and Kiwiiks? Have they checked in?” He shakes his head, “They went on comm silence after learning about Angral. They’re due to check in soon. We can’t let Angral complete this  _Desolator_  weapon, whatever it is. I need your help stopping him. Galen went to Nar Shaddaa, so securing it is vital, but there’s another target just as important if not more time sensitive on Taris.” Kira frowns, “You have another superweapon on Taris you didn’t tell us about?” The general sighs, “I’d rather not say more until you’re there.” I nod, “Understood, General. T7, get us out of here,” my eyes follow the droid as he hastily leaves, “Kira, keep an eye on him.” Var Suthra chuckles, “Contact me when you reach Taris. Good luck and may the Force be with you. Var Suthra out…” I sigh as the Mon Calamari general disappears and I hear the terminal beep again as we enter hyperspace. I answer it and my sister and Jessi appear. “Where are you off to now?” Jessi states slightly grumpily. “Taris,” I state simply, “the two of you?” Jessi and Chey glance at each other, “Same.” I sigh, “While I’ll see you there then, huh.” They both chuckle, “Seems like,” then they both vanish and I turn to head to the bridge where T7 is chirping along to something and Kira is staring out at the pacing stars.

            Silence reigns until T7 breaks the silence, ‘// T7 = picking up a distress call from a nearby Republic transport //’ I glance at the droid, “Go ahead, Teeseven,” before both Kira and I run to the holoterminal where a female Rutian Twi’lek appears, “This is a passenger on the Starship  _Esseles_. Our ship is being followed by an Imperial dreadnought.” Kira and I glance at each other as Kira says, “Why would the Empire be interested in a lowly transport.” I shrug, “I don’t know but we’re sure going to find out. Message Cheyanne and Havoc,” before turning around and heading back to the bridge “T7, let them know help is on the way.” T7 beeps an affirmative before rolling to do just that and change our course to aid the  _Esseles_. When we drop out of hyperspace we see a large  _Harrower_ -class dreadnought, the _ Emperor’s Glory_, preparing to open fire at a small  _Wander_ -class transport, the  _Esseles_. The sight would be comical if not for lives aboard the Republic ship. Thankfully we come out of hyperspace closer enough to the  _Esseles_  to avoid being spotted by the  _Emperor’s_ _ Glory_’s scanners. Kira enters with a whistle, “Talk about overkill. Havoc and  _Lady_ _ Luck _are dropping out of hyperspace now, Master.” I nod, “Kira with me. T7 see if you can do anything to get her moving.” We run out of  _Unity_  as soon as we land and the ramp lowers. Chey, Corso and Havoc immediately join us as we begin running to the bridge, finding the woman on the holo immediately as we hear, “Warning! Warning! Incoming fire! All hands, brace for incoming! Repeat, all hands—” as the first volley of fire hits the transport, knocking all of us to the floor. I groan, getting back up quickly glancing at my companions who are steadily getting up before running to the Twi’lek passengers side “Ma’am, can you hear me?” I pause seeing her nod before continuing, “Are you alright?” She nods, “I am. You’re the ones who answered my call, aren’t you?” This time I nod, “We are.” She sighs in relief, “You need to get to the bridge. The captain will need all of the help he can get right now—go, hurry!” Jessi glances at me as another volley hits the ship, but this time we’re ready and we continue running to the bridge.

            As we reach the elevator to take us there, we run into two rewired power droids. Five of us share a glance, all thinking the same thing,  _there’s Imperial agents on board._  The six of us easily take them out, before going to the command deck. We enter the bridge in time to witness an electrical shock hit a Human man, who must be the captain of the ship as we hear someone exclaim, “Captain Tyrus!” Then another smaller male Human runs to kneel at his side, “Come on, Tyrus! You can make it, sir, you can make it!” Causing another man to say, “He’s gone, sir. You’re in charge now—what are our orders?” Making it clear that the kneeling man is, well was the First Officer, now Captain of this ship. “Your orders? Our weapons are out, shields are out, comms are out! There’s nothing we can do!” I clear my throat, “Panicking won’t help, Captain.” The new captain turns abruptly before walking quickly towards us, “Who asked you? We’re in the middle of a situation here, the bridge is off-limits.” The sensible one, Navigator Plex, intervenes, “Sir, we need all the help we can get. If we don’t keep it together here, we’re finished.” Haken, the new captain, turns to him, “Keep what together? The Imperials have us by the throat! We’re as good as dead already.” I frown as Chey speaks up, “What’s wrong with you? Are you really going to let your ship fall to the Imperials so easily?” Haken scoffs, pointing to the  _Emperor’s_ _ Glory _in the viewport, “That ship behind us is one of the biggest in the Imperial fleet. We didn’t stand a chance.” Thankfully the communications officer, Raste, interrupts him, “Sir! Incoming message—the Imperial ship is hailing us!” I frown,  _why are we being hailed now?_ “What?” Haken exclaims before seemingly coming to his senses, “Oh. Well, put them on.”

            “Republic Transport  _Esseles_ ,” says a vaguely familiar Imperial voice, “This is Grand Moff Rycus Kilran. Your defenses are entirely disabled. Attempt no resistance.” Jessi steps closer as she speaks, “We are aware of our situation, Kilran. Just tell us why you’re here.” Kilran chuckles, “So feisty. Your ship is transporting a known anti-imperial terrorist and seditionist: the so-called ‘Ambassador’ Vyn Asara. I’ve come to collect her.” I glance at Haken as he says, “Who? We didn’t take on any passengers by that name. I’ve never even heard of this person!” Kilran scoffs, “Interesting. Lying or incompetent? No matter. My agents aboard your ship have confirmed the ambassador is there.” I slightly smirk,  _thank you for that,_  as Corso says, “You have spies on our ship?” Kilran smirks, “I have eyes everywhere. Imperial soldiers are preparing to board your ship through it primary air lock. My agents will ensure that you do not interfere with them. If you attempt to stop my men from arresting Ambassador Asara, I will have every living thing aboard the Esseles killed.” With that, he disappears and I nearly growl as Jessi does. “Where’s the primary air lock?” Kira states, “We’ll stop the Imperials as they try to board.” I nod in agreement as Plex says, “Weren’t you listening? If we try to fight, they’ll slaughter us! We have to cooperate!” Haken shakes his head, “It won’t matter. Kilran has us, now. He’ll kill us all—he’s famous for it. The only one he wants alive is the ambassador,” apparently Kilran calmed him now making him the ‘voice of reason,’ “If Kilran gets the ambassador while we’re sitting in his sights, we’re goners. Those soldiers have to be stopped before they can succeed.” I nod, “We’ll ensure that no Imperial soldiers make it aboard this ship.” Haken slightly smiles, “It’s brave of all of you to volunteer. Listen—I’m sorry I lost it earlier. It means a lot to have your help right now. Thank you.” All of us nod, as I glance at Kira, “We enjoy a challenge.” Kira smiles as Haken continues, “Well you’ll sure have one. I’ll have our security team meet you by the primary air lock. They haven’t seen much action, but Commander Narlock knows his stuff. Good luck. We’re all counting on you.” We nod in parting before running to the elevator that’ll take us to the docking level. Sadly, we meet resistance in the form of several Imperial agents which are rather easily handled and we continue to the elevator then run to meet up with Narlock and his team of three fresh security guards.

            “This is it, men,” we hear as we exit the elevator, “This is what you’ve been training for. The Imperials are coming, and we’re not going to let them past, are we?” We then hear three voices say, “Sir, no, sir!” Narlock continues, “And we aren’t fighting alone! Experienced volunteers,” pause slightly to point to us, “are going to help us—the Imps won’t stand a chance!” Jessi walks forward, saluting him sharply, “My Squad is at your service, Commander.” Narlock’s eyes slightly widen as he sees the patch on her armor, as well as mine and Kira’s lightsabers. “Do you hear that, men? Our friends here are going to chop through these Imps like nothing! The Imps will cut through any second now—we need to take up defensive positions.” The men nod then run into their positions, just as five Imperials cut through: a large Lieutenant and four simple soldiers. The security guards easily take down the soldiers with help from Corso and Jorgan, just leaving the rather menacing lieutenant. He’s smart not letting Kira or I get close to him but is still taking heavy fire from the others. I glance at Kira mouthing, ‘spaceport,’ and she smirks nodding before she vanishes, once more using the Force to hide. Ironically Lieutenant Iaric wasn’t paying attention to us at that moment, as he had to deal with a large volley of fire from the others. So, he’s rather surprised to see a green blade sticking thru his chest. When his body falls, the men start cheering, “Hah! Victory! We’ve done it, men, we’ve done it! The ship is saved!”

            “I’m sorry, Commander, but that… that isn’t the case,” says a very familiar voice belonging to the Rutian Twi’lek that called us here. “You’re Ambassador Asara, aren’t you?” She nods, “I am. But that’s not important right now—we have a serious problem. First officer Haken walked us right into a trap. The attack on this airlock was a ruse. After Haken sent you here, Mandalorians snuck aboard, they were led by a Mandalorian mercenary called ‘Ironfist’.” Chey and I both pale slightly as Corso says, “We defeated the first group of boarders—there’s no reason we can’t defeat this group, too.” Jessi shakes her head as Jorgan’s fists tighten as Asara says, “It gets worse, I’m afraid. Ironfist and his Mandalorians stormed the bridge, and now the entire area is locked down tight.” Kira frowns, “Then we have to stop the Imperials from gaining control of the ship!” Asara nods, “That’s why I rushed to find you. Something has to be done.” Narlock frowns, “What is this all about? Why are the Imperials so desperate to capture you?” She sighs, “Because of my work. I’m a Republic ambassador. I travel to Imperial controlled planets and convince their government to come over to our side.” Kira whistles as I say, “Confronting the Empire for sake of diplomacy takes a lot of courage.” She scoffs slightly, “I’m no hero. I just show them an alternative to Imperial control. But we can talk about my work later.” Narlock nods, “We need to retake the bridge. The longer we leave the Imps in control, the harder it will be to remove them.” Asara sighs, “I already told you, Ironfist has the bridge locked down There’s no way in or out.” Narlock frowns, crossing his arms, “A security lockdown…that’s bad. Chief Engineer Salen might know of a workaround.” Jessi frowns now too, “You’re the security commander—don’t you have the authority to cancel the lockdown?” He shakes his head, “The bridge lockdown can’t be canceled from the outside. No, it’s Salen or nothing. He and his team will be down in the engineering section. I’m sure they’ll be able to help us.” We nod as Asara says, “We’ll need a diversion. If the Imperial notice the hatches to engineering opening, they’ll flood the area with soldiers.” Narlock nods, “My men and I can handle that. Form up, men! We’re going to start some trouble!” We nod in agreement as Narlock continues, “We’ll give those Imps something to think about, won’t we, boys?” Asara rolls her eyes, “I’ll go along with Commander Narlock. Once you’ve cleared a path to engineering, I’ll double-back and join up with you there. Good luck.” On the way to Engineering, we fight three assault pods dispatching sabotage droids as well as slicer droids. We also deal with Imperial infiltrators on the Engineering deck. Once we reach where Salen should be, Kira walks up to the console that controls the large blast door separating us from Salen and his team revealing a force field.

            “Whoa,” one of the crewmen said, “You’re Jedi! Chief! Hey, Chief! Look, there’s Jedi out there!” An older man approaches the field, “You must be crazy, coming all the way down here with the Imps everywhere.” I sigh, “Commander Narlock said that you might know of a way to unlock the bridge. The Imperials have it sealed off.” The older man, Salen, rubs his face, “The Imps pulled the lockdown? You’ve got to be kidding me,” finishing just as I hear footstep from behind me, Asara. “You really cleared this place out. I didn’t run into a single Imperial on my way down here. Listen—there’s no time to waste. Commander Narlock and his men are being overrun—we have to get the bridge unlocked now.” Salen frowns, “So I’ve heard. I’d invite you in, but the lockdown has our doors sealed, too.” I frown, “Are you going to be safe in there? Do you need help getting out?” Salen shakes his head, “Getting the bridge back in our control is much more important. Now let’s see…” The crewman who first saw us says, “What about a reactor reset? That would disengage the security locks, wouldn’t it, sir?” Salen nods, “Yeah, but a reactor reset vents the engineering compartment—we’d be blown into space. Besides, controls are on the other side of the door.” I grimace,  _well that’s not an option_ , “What else could we do to open up the bridge?” Salen tilts his head, thinking, “The secondary conduits. If they’re all off, the security will go down, too. Then we’ll be in business. They’re spread around a bit, but a droid could shut them a down at once. But we don’t have any droids on board so you’ll have to shut them all down manually.” I glance at Kira, slightly smirking, “That’ll work.” But Asara shakes her head, “There’s no time to go running around all over this ship. If we don’t act now, the Imperial will overwhelm us.” I chuckle, “Don’t worry. We’ve got this covered,” as I reach for my comm, “Teeseven did you hear all that?” I hear an affirmative chirp, I chuckle glancing at Salen, “Can my droid shut it down from anywhere?” Salen nods, “Yeah, then all you’ll have to do is override the bridge’s auxiliary power conduit.” I nod, my smirk returning, “We’ll make our way back up to the command deck. Once we reach it, T7 will shut the conduits down and we’ll storm the bridge.” Asara swallows, “That’s better than the alternative. I’d don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t come. Probably locked in an Imperial prison or worse. I’ll go and help Narlock with another diversion. So, you have as little resistance as possible when you attack the bridge. You’ll still have to deal with Ironfist, though. And that’s no small challenge.” Kira frowns slightly, “What do you know about him?” Asara sighs, “I only know Ironfist by his reputation, but he’s been doing Grand Moff Kilran’s dirty work for a long time now. He’s never been captured, defeated or even driven back. You have your work cut out for you.” Jessi smirks slightly, “That’s because he hasn’t met us yet.” Asara slightly smiles, “Just be careful. Mandalorians always have a few tricks up their sleeves. Alright, no more time to waste,” pausing to touch to comm on her earcone, “Narlock, are you there? Can you hear me?”

            “Copy, this is Narlock! Set for second offensive?” comes Narlock’s voice over Asara’s comm. She nods, “That’s right, Commander. I’m on my way to join you now,” she let’s go of her earcone, “Narlock and I will do our best to keep Ironfist distracted. Good luck,” then she runs the way she came, heading back to the security team. We go the roundabout way to the command deck, first going to the elevator to the Port Hangar deck. This time it’s Mandalorians we clear out, meaning that’s where Ironfist made his entrance. Thankfully where we landed our ships is on the opposite side of where they landed. Once the floor is cleared we then go to the elevator that’ll take us to the Command deck, where even more Mandalorians are waiting. Once they’re dealt with, Kira heads to the conduit to shut down the auxiliary power while T7 shuts off the secondary conduits. Immediately the barrier blocking us from the bridge shuts down and we see Haken and his crew are restrained with blasters pointed at their heads. The only helmetless Mando starts slowly clapping as he rises from his chair as we get closer and my blood almost runs cold, Ironfist. “Well, well. I was wondering when you’d finally show up,” Ironfist says as he’s now facing us, “This is it? There aren’t more of you?” Jessi glances at Chey as she says, “Just give up, Ironfist. We don’t want to hurt you or your men.” Ironfist chuckles, “Strange view of the situation,” as he glances at Haken and his crew, “Guess you’d have to be a little crazy to put up the fight you have. Let’s vape these worthless scum and get back to work.” Cheyanne and I glance at each other as both Kira and I ignite our lightsabers, then both my sister and I attack his men first, letting the others attack Ironfist. Once they’re dealt with, I join Kira on the melee attack while the distance fighters shoot. Finally, we begin tiring him, and his defenses start crumbling allowing me to drive my lightsaber into his heart.

            “You did it!” Haken exclaims as Corso relieves them of their stun cuffs. “First Officer Haken,” Asara says as she and Narlock enter the bridge, “Do you have any spare shuttles in the hanger bay?” Haken nods, slightly frowning, “Spare shuttles? Yes, we do, but I don’t…” Asara interrupts him while turning to us, “Then that’s our only chance. You have to board the  _Emperor’s_ _ Glory_ and disable the tractor beam so that we can all escape.” We all glance at each other, “If this is what must be done to save the people on this ship, we’ll do it.” Asara smiles, “I knew we could count on you. I’ve been aboard warships like his. The tractor beam controls should be easy to find if you know where you’re going.” Haken tilt’s his head, “Ambassador, you’re familiar with the layout, perhaps you should go along to help get the tractor beam shut down.” Asara tilts her head as well, thinking it thru before nodding, “Hmm. We need every advantage we can get.” Jessi nods, “It will be good to have you along, Ambassador.” Asara smiles, “I’ll do my best to help in any way I can.” Narlock cuts in, “Ambassador, before you go—take a spare uniform. We wouldn’t want any Imperials to recognize you.” Asara nods, “Good thinking, Commander—thank you. Now let’s get moving,” then both her and Narlock walk away. “Good luck out there,” Haken states as he salutes, “We’re all counting on you.” We nod, Havoc return his salute before we head to the elevator, where we’re stopped once more. “Hey!” Haken yells running up behind us, “Hold up a minute. I need to talk to you before you go. I just talked to Salen from engineering. He told me what options you had down there. Thank you for coming when you did, I’m not sure how much longer we would of… anyway, we owe you our lives. I’ve held you up for too long already, good luck.” Then he turns around and walks back to the bridge. Jessi tilt’s her head once the elevator starts moving, “He had me worried there for a moment…” Corso frowns, “Why? You thought he’d ask you to do something bad…” Cheyanne nods hesitantly, “Like leaving Asara on the Imperials ship, since he brought her into the little plan.” Corso frowns, “He wouldn’t have asked that. She’s a passenger on his ship…” I chuckle darkly, “Think about it, Corso. The only reason Kilran is attacking the  _Esseles_  is because of her. He might think that leaving her would mean that Kilran would not bother them again on this trip.” Corso shakes his head furiously as we head to the shuttle with T7 joining us, “I don’t believe it.” Kira sighs as Jorgan says, “I can. What’s best for many outweighs the needs of a few.” Corso scoffs, “I refuse to think like that, so it doesn’t matter.” Chey glances at him and rolls her eyes, “Two words, Cowboy. Mantellian Stronghold.” Corso pales slightly, “That doesn’t count.” I frown slightly wondering what that’s about as the shuttle lands without incident.

            “Come on we have to hurry,” a disguised Asara says once we’ve exited the shuttle, “First, you need to disable the power station then you can deactivate the tractor beam.” We nod then run out of the hanger, removing all resistance, which are mostly droids so it’s mildly concerning as it should be soldiers, along our way to the left of the hanger bay since waste disposal is on the right. Since we’re on the Maintenance Deck, we need to go up to the engineering deck to where the power station is. After removing the threats, getting soldiers finally, T7 goes to turn off the power conduit while making false alarms in other decks as well as deleting data on the Esseles and Asara. When he’s done, we hear, “Well. I’ve seen some incredible thing in my time, but you’ve just topped the list,” from a familiar Imperial voice behind us, Kilran. We turn now facing him as he continues, “I’m sorry I couldn’t greet you in person—if you had let me know you were stopping by.” Jessi frowns crossing her arms, “Your taunts are useless. This won’t stop until the  _Esseles_  is free.” He sighs, “You sadden me. I can only be cordial through so much. My men will be along shortly to escort you to the accommodations I’ve arranged.” Jorgan snorts, “Your men wouldn’t stop us, Kilran.” The Grand Moff chuckles, “You greatly overestimate your chances. Ironfist wasn’t the only weapon in my arsenal—nor the deadliest. See you soon.” When he disappears, Jessi growls and we make our way thru the rest of the deck since it’s connected to the power core where the tractor beam controls are. And true to his word, we have more Imperial soldiers mixed in with the droids as well as dreadnought battledroids. For some extra damage to the ship, we shut off the two power consoles which causes a large droid, an ISS-994 Power Droid to be exact, to emerge on the other side of the power core where we’ll make our get away. First, before we do that, we must defeat the large droid, a ISS-7 Guardian Battledroid, blocking us from the tractor beam controls.

            The fight is rather short with two Jedi, T7, the smugglers, and Havoc. When T7 shuts down the controls, giving it an electric charge to be safe, we hear Kilran’s voice, “I hope you realize this is getting out of hand. You’re leaving me with precious few options.” We chuckle as we run to fight the ISS-994 power droid, ending it quickly as well before heading the elevator to go down to the detention level, where we’ll hopefully find our escape route back to the shuttle. Kilran is upping the number of soldiers in our path back, so he must be getting desperate which is both good and bad. He’ll make more mistakes this way but will be far more lethal but at least we are waning his numbers down but like Haken said, this is one of the largest ships in the Imperial fleet. As we run thru the waste collection level, Kilran speaks again, “I don’t want to do anything drastic. But I will. Surrender. Now.” We roll our eyes before grimacing knowing how we’ll reach the hangar, thru the waste disposal. Slowing we manage to drop out into the garbage masher quickly finding the door out and disposing of the droids and soldiers in our way, then we hear Kilran speak once more, “Very well. You give me no other choice.” My heart plummets when I notice there’s more guard’s blocking the hanger we arrived in as well as a red force field blocking us, but that’s not the worst thing, that is there’s a Sith heading towards us. I glance at Chey and Kira, both of who are starting to pale slightly, which causes Jessi to groan, “A Sith?” I nod once and she grimaces before opening fire on the five soldiers blocking us from the force field, as the others follow suit. Once we reach the force field we see the Sith enter with four Imperial soldiers in white armor. The three security guards from a protective arc around Asara, pointing their blasters towards to newcomers. I stifle a gasp as the hooded Sith, instantly flings the first one into a nearby wall causing the other two to run back towards the shuttle leaving Asara alone but she stands her ground raising her own blaster. The Sith then force chokes him until he grows tired of the guard’s gasps and throws his red lightsaber into his heart and summons it back, causing Asara to stumble back in fear. I know T7 is working hard to lower the force field but in that moment my emotions get the best of me. Cheyanne must feel the same as she tells T7 to back away as she shoots the controls multiple times until we hear the force field drop. By then the Sith is Force choking Asara, forcing her  in the air two feet above the floor. I can feel his disgusting amusement and pleasure as he drops her and turns to face us, his smirk growing.

            “Greetings,” it—he begins, his skin deathly gray and his eyes blood red, corrupted by the dark side, “At last—real, live Jedi. How I’ve looked forward to this. I am Vokk. A true Sith cannot go long without a true challenge.” Kira smirks “Well, you’ve got one,” as she ignites her green saberstaff. Vokk chuckles, “To destroy dangerous foes… that is the way of a true Sith. When I carve your hearts from your chests, your fellow Jedi will sense your defeat. As will my master.” I internally groan,  _why are the Sith I face insane…_  “Give up your hatred. Feel the power of the light.” Vokk scoffs, “The light is weak, insignificant just like you,” I tilt my head at that,  _didn’t you just call us dangerous foes?_... as he continues, “The power of the dark side is infinite…are you ready to face oblivion?” I groan, “I’d hoped you would turn back from this madness. But you give us no other choice.” Vokk scoff once more, “I had hoped for a Jedi who could provide a true challenge!” I internally roll my eyes as he attacks, Havoc and the smugglers instantly fire on the soldiers he brought with him, leaving Kira and I to fight the Sith. We work together like we had facing Tarnis, but Vokk is by far weaker than he was. Vokk’s eyes widen when we strike together, no doubt thinking after so much fighting we’d be tired, weaker, not stronger as we weren’t tested with the others. The light in Vokk eyes disappear as Kira’s blade goes through his heart as he had focused more on me than her, allowing her to stab him from behind. I glance around seeing the other are beginning to lightly patch up the guards as well as picking the unlucky lifeless one up than helping them all into the shuttle. As we do, Kilran speaks one last time, “I’m charging up our main turbo lasers batteries. In a few moments, your pathetic ship and all your pathetic friends will be nothing but floating debris.”

             ‘// T7 = sabotaged weapon power // T7 + Talia + Friends = escape now //’ T7 beeps happily racing into the shuttle. I glance at the others before running to follow the astromech onboard. The ride back to the ship is uneventful as the turbo laser is still charging and for some reason, Kilran is still focusing his firepower on the  _Esseles_ , so we safely land inside. We then run to the elevator impatiently waiting for it to take us to the command deck then run to the bridge, where we meet with Haken who immediately turns, “Everyone’s aboard Plex! Get us out of here, now!” and we begin to breathe easy as the  _Emperor’s_ _ Glory_ disappears as we enter hyperspace. Haken turns to us, “We’re safe! You did it—you did what no one else could have done. You’ve saved us all. We owe all of you our lives… every one of us. So, on behalf of the passengers and crew of the Republic transport  _Esseles_ , thank you.” I chuckle glancing at each member of the group, “We were only doing what was right.” Haken chuckles, “There’s no reason for modesty. What you accomplished here is truly amazing. I took up a collection from everyone on the ship—hopefully, these credits will help you save other people in need, the same way you’ve saved us.” When I open my mouth, Haken raises his hand, “I insist you take it, master Jedi.” I sigh as my companions’ chuckle and Asara walks up, “Thank you for everything you’ve done here. The Republic needs heroes like all of you now more than ever.” I shake my head, “We wouldn’t have been here to help if you hadn’t of put out that distress call, Asara. This is all thanks to you.” Haken’s eyes widen, “You called them here, Ambassador?” She shrugs, “When I heard we were being followed by an Imperial battleship, I put out a distress call and they answered it.” Haken’s eyes flick to us, “Then we are even more in your debt.” Cheyanne chuckles “No, you are not.” He shakes his head, “Where were you off too?” Jessi answer, “Taris.” Haken nods, smiling, “Just where we’re going. Plex, have you set our course to Taris?” The navigation officer nods, “Yes sir.” Haken nods, turning towards us, “Once we’re out of hyperspace, your ships are free to disembark until then you are our most vital passengers. Enjoy yourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An action-packed chapter, Ord Mantell, and a flashpoint done. Yippee! I figured Cheyanne wouldn't want her sister to go to Mantell alone after her own experience there, so hence the reason she went to. Jessi, on the other hand, had some hunting to do :) And Cortanite is my own made up metal and the ship layout is my own as well had to give the ship more room for all those people that will be on board... Opps spoilers. lol not really.  
> ==========================  
> 1-5 | Tython   
> 6-8 | Coruscant  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-… | Taris  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-  
> 1) Cortanite = a metal that blocks Force sensitives from using the Force if they are touching it  
> -~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-~=~-


	10. Ruining Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)  
> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The journey to Taris was smooth and uneventful, at least in the violence category, as the _ Esseles_ crew and passengers did everything in their power to thank us. None of us were ever alone, someone always either staring at us or thanking us profusely, it was getting very obnoxious, some deeming to go stay in their ship and never leave, Jorgan, others enjoyed the attention, Corso and strangely T7. Kira, Cheyanne, Jessi and myself plus two apparent friends of Chey’s, Syreena and a mysterious woman named, Risha tended to enjoy the things the crew did to relax us: spa days, massages, etc. all free. I was somewhat thankful for it, gave me time to think of what to say to Cheyanne about our baby sister being a slave. The crew even made sure no one would bother us during those times, much to our enjoyment so we were able to convince a grumpy cat, Jessi’s words, to join us. But we were all thankful when we neared our destination, all of us eagerly waiting in our ships, waiting for clearance to disembark. Once we receive it, the three ships disembark like we’re fearing they’ll revoke it, breathing a sigh of relief once the murky green and tan planet is seen from our bridges. I leave Kira and T7 there knowing the astromech’s eagerness to fly and trusting Kira to supervise, to holo Var Suthra. “General,” I begin once his image solidifies, “I’m on Taris. You seemed worried about this place after Ord Mantell. What’s the big mystery you wouldn’t reveal?” ending as Kira joins me. “I apologize for the secrecy, but this involves someone the Empire would love to get its hands on. Angral’s son, Tarnis, was the lead scientist on our advanced warfare projects. But these technologies were all invented by Doctor Nasan Godera. Doctor Godera’s a genius. Calculates targeting algorithms in his head for fun.” My eyes close as I nearly groan, “Since I’m on Taris, I assume he must be too.” Var Suthra nods, “Correct. But the situation is… complicated. Doctor Godera hates the Empire. So much so, he quit in protest when the Republic signed the Treaty of Coruscant. Disappeared completely. We recently discovered he’s hiding on Taris—but the swamps, predators, and city ruins are keeping us from finding him.”

            “How could he survive in such a place?” Kira asks. “He’s a resourceful man—and he isn’t alone. He brought advanced droids with him. The Republic is recolonizing Taris. Recently, we found evidence that our missing doctor has been here for years. Reconnaissance discovered one of Godera’s outposts in the swamp. It’s entirely automated. Nothing but droids inside, and they’re not cooperating.” I frown, “How do you know this outpost doesn’t belong to someone else?” Var Suthra sighs, “The droids kept demanding Godera’s passwords from us. They work for him. I’ve had people scouring Taris for other outposts. The survivors returned empty-handed. After what you learned on Ord Mantell, we need that man’s expertise. You’re our best shot at finding Doctor Godera.” Alive, is implied. “I’ll bring him back alive, whatever it takes.” Var Suthra nods, “I left a small team monitoring the outpost. They’ll aid your search. Transmitting outpost coordinates. Good-luck—Var Suthra out,” and with that he disappears. I sigh as Kira says, “This sounds fun.” I chuckle “Yeah, sure,” finishing just as Unity’s engines power down and we hear T7 beeping. ‘//T7 = ready for action //’ Kira and I chuckle, “Okay, Teeseven, let’s see how the rebuilding efforts are going.” Kira looks at me, “Rebuilding?” I nod as we walk down the ramp T7 not far behind, “Taris once was like Coruscant, a giant city covering the planet.” She frowns, “What happened?” I grimace, “The Sith, Darth Malek, well, technically a Fallen Jedi, named Alek. In 303 BTC [before the Treaty of Coruscant], he had his fleet bombard the planet to kill a Jedi Knight. She was a powerful Force-sensitive; of great worth to both the Order and Republic, Bastila Shan, our Grandmaster’s ancestor,” leaning against the side of the elevator, “She escaped with help from Revan, a former Jedi and Sith Lord, and Carth Onasi, but the bombardment didn’t stop until the planet was virtually scoured of life.” Kira’s eyes widen, “How do you know this?” I shrug, “My sisters and I were interested in reading about the Jedi Civil War as it came to be called. Mostly because two of Grandmaster Satele’s ancestors, Revan and his lover Bastila Shan were involved.” She whistles, “Wow, she has a legacy, doesn’t she?!” I nod, “Yes, she does.” _So, does her son, Theron, whom I’m slowly falling for._  I shake that thought away as I lift the hood of my cloak, “Now come on, let’s go find this doctor,” finishing just as the elevator stops. We find Chey, Jessi, Jorgan, and Corso in the spaceports main room that overlooks where the ship come in to land. Shortly after that is when we’re met by a larger gentleman, who stops us with a raised hand.

            “Hold a minute, please,” Bardo from his nametag says, turning to another man, “Strom?” Strom looks up a scanner to all of us, “Scanning… ID confirmed. This is the group.” I frown wondering what’s up, as Bardo nods and begins, “Welcome to Taris, Master Jedi, Lieutenant, Captain. Apologies for the delay, but Governor Saresh requests your help with some… security issues on the reconstruction project.” I frown, “If there’s anything we can do to help protect your people,” hesitating slightly to glance at Chey and Jessi, who both nod, “We’ll do it.” Bardo sighs, “Thank you. Taris is substantially more… hazardous than initial reports had suggested. The specifics aren’t common knowledge off-world, but…” Strom continues from there, “But we’re trying to rebuild a planet covered with toxic junk and diseased, carnivorous monsters and it ain’t working.” Bardo glances at him, narrowing his eyes, “Ahem. Governor Saresh has plans to alleviate some of these issues, but they require highly skilled individuals to carry out, individuals like yourselves.” Jessi answers, “We’ll be glad to pitch in,” T7 chirps an affirmative behind me. “Terrific!” Bardo exclaims, “The governor will want to go over the plans with you in detail—I’ll let her know to expect you right away. Good luck.” Strom nods, “Your help will make a big difference to the people here. Thanks.” We all nod before continuing to make our way out of the spaceport, hearing “Welcome to Taris,” from a hologram of a green Twi’leki woman, “I’m Governor Saresh.” Now curious we stop in front of it, wondering just what Saresh will say. “On behalf of the Galactic Republic,” Saresh continues, “I want to thank you for joining us in this historic project. For your safety, please do not travel beyond the military-secured safe zone outside the settlement. This world and our work here will shine as a beacon of hope to all the Republic. But first, we have many obstacles to overcome. Together, we stand taller than any obstacle. Let’s get to work—together.” Beside me, Kira whistles, whispering “Wow, she likes to hear herself talk, doesn’t she?” Cheyanne chuckles, “Glad you said that and not me.” I roll my eyes at both as we head outside, hearing a rather loud argument between a Human trooper and two others, a large man and a petite woman. The man seems to be the only one arguing.

            “We’ve been waiting weeks! And those things are still swarming our property while you, sorry excuses for defenders of the Republic, sun yourself on the base,” we hear the man exclaim, pointing and glaring at the trooper. I glance at Jessi as she growls before marching move there. Cheyanne and I share a glance before we run to catch up with her as the trooper responds rather calmly, but I can hear his frustration, “This is a military operation, sir. This planet hasn’t been cleared for civilian occupancy.” The young woman responds just as calmly, trying to soothe feathers, “My brother didn’t mean to be insulting,” ending with a glare when her brother opens his mouth to retort, “But for three centuries, our family has dreamt of reclaiming our place on Taris. And now to be stopped by those things…” She cuts off as we approach and I ask, “What’s this all about?” The trooper glances at us, “Their old estate’s off base, so we got no way to secure it.” The woman’s brother scoffs, slightly glaring at the trooper, sounding more like a spoiled ‘noble’ who’s never been told no, “Taris is our home. We’re not going to wait until the army takes its pick of the planet and throws us the scraps!” I sigh as Jessi growls once more, as his sister continues, “The Republic validated our records. But some outlaws set up a camp there—they’ve got security droids all around the perimeter.” I frown glancing at the trooper, who’s frowning as well, “From what I’ve heard it is dangerous outside the base. If you go out there, there’s no guarantee that the Republic can help you,” I raise my hand when the spoiled—when the man opens his mouth, “If you really must return to your estate, insulting the men who will help you, is not a smart way to go. They have a much bigger task ahead of them than making sure a single estate is cleared but we’ll see what we can do to help.” The man frowns as she sister smiles, “Thank you. We will be in your debt,” as the trooper sends us the coords to the Poh estate. I frown at that but Chey and Jessi force me to walk away. “We’ll meet up with you at the office,” Chey states before she and Corso enter a warehouse farther up the road. Jessi and I both frown, before shaking our heads and heading towards Saresh’s office that’s apparently next to Jessi’s contact, as she and Jorgan continue as Kira and I stop sensing distress from a nearby tent.

            We both gasp sensing at least ten or more people in the tight confines of the tent that wouldn’t even been enough room for the three of us. Kira and I are quickly noticed as we stand outside by a young girl, “Hey! You’re not refugees and you’re not aid workers. Why are you here?” Kira and I glance at each other, “We are Jedi, we go where we’re needed.” She scoffs, “Well, WE needed you a week ago. First the scavengers attacked us, then local troops forced us out of our homes. While one side’s looting, the other’s bombing. And we get to sit in a tent and hope.” I frown, _is everyone against the troopers that are trying to protect them._ “It’s better to move you here than leave you on a battlefield,” Kira states, and I nod in agreement. The young woman scoffs, “They didn’t have to drag us out in the middle of the night like they did. They could have let us grab a few things. My mom’s in shock—barely leaves our tent. The whole camp’s just waiting to go back to the settlement, but the scavengers are still there, probably looting left and right.” Kira and I glance at each other, “Why don’t you let us deal with this?” Her eyes widen, “Seriously?! You’d do that for us?!,” her voice showing her disbelief, “Well, if you get back there, we left a lot of things behind—” Someone exits the tent behind her, “Hey! Did you say you’re going to her house?” Then it seems like the whole tent empties, as a bald man exits next, “Someone’s going to the settlement? Get me my land-speeder!” Then another, this one a woman, “My farming droids are still out there! Oh, and my sonic washer… Hey! Bada! Get out here, someone’s making a trip!” The young woman groans before exclaiming, “All of you back off! We do this one at a time, or nobody get anything!” before turning to us, “This, uh… this could take a while. Are you still in?” Kira and I glance at each other, just as we hear a voice exclaim, “What will take a while?” We turn, seeing Cheyanne and Corso approach both extremely surprised at the group surrounding us. “Helping these refugees,” I state surprised that even more join the group enclosing us, “they don’t have anything with them.” I barely see Cheyanne through the sea of people, knowing her eyes are raking over each person as she sighs, “We’re in.” I chuckle as the group cheers and Kira says, “Just—everyone can’t talk at once.” T7 chirps in agreement and I glance at my Padawan saying, “How about this each of you choose one thing for us to get and put it in a list and we’ll see what we can do.” The group cheers again, beginning to huddle around a person with a datapad as we begin walk away.

            Cheyanne wraps an arm around me, “You’re a bleeding heart you know.” I grimace as Kira states, “It started off with just one person then people started appearing. It’s not our fault, they overheard.” Chey glances at her, “So it’s your fault too?!” Corso frowns at that, “Captain?! I think it’s great!” I grimace as Cheyanne glares at the back of his head, “I was teasing, cowboy. I agreed to do it, too!” Kira and I share a look as Corso tries to climb the hole he’s dug himself into, stumbling for words. Havoc joins us just as we reach Saresh’s office, and together we enter hoping Saresh hasn’t been waiting too long. “… I’m sure it would work if we had the manpower, but we don’t. The numbers just aren’t on our side,” we hear a man say as we enter followed by a scoff as Saresh answers sounding every bit like her holo in the spaceport, “Success isn’t in the numbers, Chief. We don’t need more people—we need the right people,” finishing as her lavender eyes fall onto us. I swallow, “Excuse us but we were told to speak with Governor Saresh.” She smiles, “Bardo and Strom found you after all, good. Thank you for coming, I’m Governor Saresh. And this here is my unbelieving Chief of Operations Orsen Trig. Our goal on Taris is straightforward: rebuild everything the Sith destroyed, and remind the galaxy that the Republic never gives up. But resources are tight, and we have some serious challenges: toxic chemical spills, scavenging pirates and…the wildlife.” It’s then that Orsen Trig stands to address us, “Rakghouls—one bad bite can turn you into a vicious monster just like them. There’s thousands out there… maybe even millions.” Jessi asks, “Where do these creatures come from? How did they get here?” I grimace, _the question of the ages_ , as Trig answers, “No one’s totally sure. They were here before the Sith bombardment, and their numbers have only grown since then.” Saresh nods, “The Rakghouls use tunnels buried in the ruins to attack by surprise and overwhelm our soldiers. Every work crew we send out is decimated. We came here to achieve the greatest reconstruction project in Republic history. Instead the workers hide in this outpost like frightened children. No more.” I glance at Kira as my sister asks, “What can we do to push these creatures back and keep your workers safe?” Saresh smiles slightly, “We need to level the playing field, so our security forces can do their job. Chief Trig has put together a plan…” Trig interrupts, “…A suicidal plan…” She glares at him, “…A bold plan to collapse the tunnels the Rakghouls are using to ambush our people. I know all of you are up for the task.” Trig sighs before walking over to a side table where there’s a holographic map, “Old ventilation shafts still connect a few hubs in the tunnel network to the surface. Drop explosives in enough of them, and the whole thing collapses.” Jessi states, “Havoc is at your command.” Kira and I share a glance as we both nod, “A Jedi is prepared to face any danger, Governor.” Saresh grins when Cheyanne nods as well, “Excellent, you each have a reputation for overcoming impossible odds. Live up to that reputation. Help us transform Taris into the future of the Republic,” she then walks back behind her desk. We take that as our dismissal bowing slightly in a sign of respect, Havoc saluting, before leaving. As we exit, we’re all surprised with the three speeders waiting for us, guarded by the trooper from earlier with the Pohs. He salutes sharply, “Master Jedi, Lieutenant Tae, Captain Tan. Your droids thought these speeders would help you complete your missions faster, I told them I’d deliver them to you.”

            “Thank you…” Jessi states surprised, as the man snaps another salute, “Private Sakal, sir, ma’am, sir…” Jessi chuckles, “Ma’am is fine, Private. Have things always been like what we saw earlier?” Sakal nods, “Yes, ma’am. The others and I want to help but there’s nothing we can do and there are too many refugees here to help them all.” I frown, “I’m sorry, Sakal. We’ll try to help as best we can. Take some of the pressure off you and the others.” Sakal grins slightly, “You already are, master Jedi,” and with that, he salutes once last time before walking away, and we each enter our own speeders stopping by the refugees to pick up the list of items before continuing out of Olaris and into the resettlement zone. Thankfully, most of our tasks from the Poh’s estate to the refugee’s settlement to Saresh’s task to our own assignments are relatively close to each other, in fact where we’re meeting Var Suthra’s troops is only a few meters from the Poh estate. We follow Havoc as they need something that is close to the blooming city. We don’t wait long however and we continue to the refugees’ old settlement where we gather the items and deal with the scavengers. The list is an odd one, full of an assortment of strange personal items. Some make sense: digging tools to help rebuild, a toolbox with a micro-generator, etc. Others are to uplift morale, Nadu seeds, pazaak playing cards, etc. the rest is strange but it takes all kinds. We quickly gather the items loading them into a speeder trailer that T7-01 places behind our speeder. Once that is complete, we head over the Poh’s estate where we see the reason they can’t enter, security droids… dozens of them patrolling the small property. We all share a look before trying to find the easiest path to the building, knowing that the droid may prove useful to the Poh siblings. What we find inside is saddening, dozens of aliens. Chey, Kira and I glance at each other feeling the fear, concern and the strongest: hope. I quickly gather that they’re refugees as well, from what I’m not certain as a tall female Togruta approaches us, “Hold,” she states simply, “We have no more with which to defend ourselves. You left us helpless before the Rakghouls and everything that haunts this planet.” I shake my head, lowering my hood to reveal the Twi’leki headband, “We didn’t remove them all.” Her eyes widen as she reads the name engraved on it, “Is that so, Alema Tann? I am Achitan, and my people are refugees, survivors of the battle on Coruscant. Would you turn us out of yet another home?” I shake my head, “That was not our plan. We didn’t know you were even here,” finishing just as Corso says, “The owners have been waiting centuries to return here.”

            “So many men are here to reclaim this planet who know nothing of its past,” the Togruta states, scoffing slightly, “Ancient Taris was a blight on the Republic, the black mark on its reputation for freedom.” I grimace knowing what she is talking of as Corso frowns, “As far as I know, it was some Outer Rim nothing until the Empire blew it up.” She chuckles, darkly, “Your friends are not so in the dark as you. Which we can be thankful for as everyone else it seems is ignorant. Humans on Taris did as they do on all planets. They seized the surface, claimed Taris’ wealth and forced every other species underground. Every meter of this land owned by a human was probably seized from another species, just as this was seized from my ancestors,” I see Corso scoffs off to Cheyanne’s side and she glares at him as Achitan continues taking something from one of her refugees, “I have their documents, so old they were kept in printed form. Read them yourself if you doubt me.” I shake my head, gingerly taking the documents, “I know the history and trust your story.” As I finish, Kira glances at it, her eyes widening at the fragility of the documents asking, “What happened? There must have been a reason.” I grimace as Achitan chuckles darkly, “It was about money, of course. A human governor cut taxes to favor his people, and when others rebelled, they were the ones punished. I think the claim was ‘aliens are dangerous to Tarisian trade.’ IF you have any sympathy for our cause, perhaps there is something you can do? We are alone and at the Republic’s mercy.” I glance at each member of my group before shaking my head, “We would not wish to see you turned away from your home again.” She smiles at me, I thank you for softening your heart to my story. We will begin the repairs to out droids and program them not to attack you.” With that, we turn and walk out of the estate, where Kira, T7 and I separate from the group with a nod.

            My blood runs cold as we near the entrance of the Doctor’s hideaway, not seeing anyone guarding the doors. “T7 run a lifeform scan,” I state softly as I have us crouch behind a rock hiding the three of us from view. Kira frowns at me as T7 does as I asked, “Something wrong, Master?” I shrug just as T7 beeps ‘//T7 scans picked up zero lifeforms // Maybe wrong coordinates? //’ I groan, “I don’t think so Teeseven. I think we found ourselves a trap…” Kira’s eyebrows knit together, “By who?” I chuckle rather darkly, “I think we’re about to find out. Kira, close your eyes for a moment,” I wait until she does, “What do you sense?” She frowns, “People near the entrance,” she opens her eyes looking towards the doors, “But there’s no one there.” I shake my head, “That’s where you’re wrong.” T7 chirps, doing a little spin before heading toward the door, his shield generator at maximum, and I nearly groan. When he nears the door, we hear a pop as two men appear aiming blasters at T7. They state something neither Kira and I can hear that causes T7 to spin. I nearly growl when one of them kicks T7 away from the door, and I must stop Kira from attacking them and revealing us. Though we both watch in amazement as T7 spins one more time before he zaps both men with electricity, then turning happily to us ‘// Targets = unresponsive// T7 = Kira + Talia’s hero//’ Kira and I chuckle before standing and running to the droid, “Good job, Teeseven!” we both exclaim before entering the building and heading down the elevator. There are dozens of more men inside, though I think we take them by surprise foiling their ambush. When we enter the main room, a holo flickers to life. “That’s enough bloodshed,” states a tall older Human man in Imperial uniform, his voice reflecting a deep Ziostian accent, “Let’s be professional about this. I’m Watcher One with Imperial Intelligence. Those men you fought served me.” I feel my emotion rise slightly hearing his ‘name’ and affiliation, “Your agents slaughtered Republic citizens,” as we found where they had hid Var Suthra’s troops, “That’s an act of war.” He scoffs, “On the contrary, it was self-preservation, my dear Jedi. Despite what General Var Suthra believes, I’ve known about this outpost for some time. Your imminent arrival forced me to take action. My mission is to protect the Empire from Doctor Godera’s weapons. I’m afraid I can’t let you have him, my dear Jedi.” I scoff, “Don’t insult my intelligence, Watcher. The Empire has Doctor Godera’s weapons. You are working to keep us from being able to destroy them, so we cannot protect ourselves from them. The Empire wants the Republic destroyed, just as much as Godera wants the Empire to be.”

            “Imperial Intelligence prides itself on accurate threat assessment,” Watcher One states, “I’ve known you were coming; analyzed your strengths and weaknesses in preparation. You defeated the fallen Jedi, Bengel Morr, to become a Knight. You’re an exemplar of your Order.” Kira glances at me, “Either this guy reads minds, or he’s got spies on Tython.” I glance at him before looking at Kira, shaking my head, “Don’t let him get to you, Kira. He wants to make us paranoid.” He scoffs, “Your mental state is immaterial to the situation. As fortune would have it, Doctor Godera will be in my custody shortly. You’ve already failed.” I chuckle slightly, “The Force is with me, Watcher. I will find Doctor Godera—and you.” He chuckles, “Believe what you will, my dear Jedi,” his eyes rising to look behind us and smirks, “I see my reinforcements are finally in position.” I nearly groan, turning slightly just as we hear five pops as the agents disable the sheath generators as he points to us, “Terminate them.” Kira and I ignite our lightsabers, quickly blocking the incoming fire as the holo shuts off. The first Imperial falls when I redirect his shot back towards him, hitting him in the chest. That’s when a tall droid runs into the room, running behind two of the soldiers and hitting them with his large armored arms, they instantly crumple to the floor. Kira and I glance at each other, slightly worried the droid would come after us once the others were dealt with. But thankfully it doesn’t, only saying, “Blasted Imps. Death is too good for them. Thank you for liberating this facility. Good riddance to Imp scum.” Kira and I share another glance at the venom in its voice, “They were living beings. We took no pleasure in their deaths.” The droid sounds like it scoffs, “The Imps received what they deserved. I will shed no fluids in their memory. My designation is RE-M0. Doctor Godera assigned me to this facility. Primary function: enemy surveillance. The facility was compromised when Republic cowards arrived on Taris and again by these Imp scum.” Kira frowns, “Why do you call the Republic cowards? These people died defending you.” RE-M0 scoffs again, “Republic cowards surrendered to the Empire many years ago. These deaths do not alter that fact. My programming forbids cooperation with non-Godera life-forms, except under extreme circumstances. That criteria is now met. Watcher One reprogrammed this facility’s tracking relays. He traced Doctor Godera’s encrypted bioscan to its present location.” I nod, “If it worked for Watcher One, it’ll work for us.”

            “The Imp scum destroyed the central computer hoping to prevent this,” RE-M0 states, “I must repair it while you reset the outdoor tracking relays. I will provide you with the tracking relays’ coordinates, but be advised: the outdoors are dangerous.” I frown, “You fix the computer, and we’ll reset the tracking relays.” RE-M0 nods, “Jedi were never included in Doctor Godera’s ‘Republic coward’ designation. Now I comprehend why. Commencing computer repairs. Contact me when all tracking relays are reset. Then we can triangulate Doctor Godera’s location. If you encounter any Imp scum, please annihilate them. How you handle Republic cowards is your discretion. Good luck, Jedi,” ending with a small bow before walking off. “He’s an odd one,” Kira whispers beside me as we go up the elevator. I nod in agreement, “Var Suthra said that Godera preferred the company of droids.” Kira chuckles as “Wonder why…” _probably because you can program them to agree with you,_ remains unsaid. We find the others quickly then go deeper into the resettlement zone where Cheyanne and Havoc have tasks. Chey’s seems simple as we follow her once Havoc separates. They rejoin us once Chey’s finished playing with scanning towers, and we finally head to do Saresh’s task. Rakghouls spill out of the ventilation shafts once we’ve thrown the explosives, Kira and I try our best to never let them near us or our companions. Once we’ve thrown three explosives into the tunnels, we hear a bloodcurdling roar. The ground shakes as whatever it is, runs towards us and we ready ourselves. We see it before we smell it, a massive Rakghoul the size of a small fighter, we share a nervous glance before Kira and I ignite our sabers and charge it. The others are successfully removing the beast attention after Kira and I land a crippling blow, protecting us from any attack of the Rakghoul’s. After a tiring long fight, it finally falls nearly crushing Kira and I underneath its body. Thankful we made in out unscathed, we make our way back to Olaris making a short pit stop for Chey. The Poh siblings find us first as we enter, with Private Sakal standing nearby. “Excellent job! We could smell the smoking metal corpses from here—” the brother states as he sees us approach. “I told him that’s not really possible—” his sister says interrupting him and earning herself a glare from her brother.

            “So, who are the crooks who set themselves up on our property?” the brother says, interrupting his sister, “Did you drive them off?” I nearly roll my eyes, “No. Not exactly. Look at these papers. The aliens there have as good a claim as yours.” I hand the papers gently to the sister who seems to be more supportive of sharing. Her eyes widen as her brother scoffs, “The ‘alien resettlement’ was a valid executive order approved by the Republic. This is our land.” His sister glares at him, a tear in her eye, her voice reflecting her emotion and shock, “There are alien survivors who kept their claim? I’d thought they would never want to come back here. I—I studied the history. It wasn’t right.” Her brother scoffs, “It was justified! You can’t make us leave because of that.” I frown, “It’ll take more than two people to turn this place civilized.” The sister nods, “I agree, Relus. This isn’t our ancestors’ estate. This is a frontier. We’ll need to grow food, sew clothes, defend ourselves. Wouldn’t it be better to all with these aliens?” Relus’ eyes widen, “Sew clothes?! Hmm… maybe we should just hear them out, see what they’re looking for.” His sister sighs gratefully, “We won’t turn them away. I know what it’s like to want a home,” with that Relus turns to walk away and his sister turns her attention to us, “Thank you, master Jedi. Relus might not say it, but my brother and I are grateful.” Her eyes widen once she realizes she never introduced herself, “I’m Jaymizu Poh. I can’t believe I forgot that. Thank you,” before she hurries to follow her brother who called for her. Private Sakal’s eyes follow them, “Hey, good job. Both on the droids and getting to the bottom of that mess. Taris politics, huh? Brass called me when you left. Wanted to see if your work’s as good as your rep.” Jessi frowns, no doubt wondering as I am what this reputation is we keep hearing of is, “Is there more to be done?” Private Sakal chuckles, “Well, I doubt he’s asking you over for a cup of mudleaf tea. Captain Childress calls, it usually means something needs fixing. If you’re interested in helping, go look him up. His office is at Aurek HQ, other side of the base. Tell him, you’re the ones who ran off the brat brigade.”

            “Leisha! Vidas!” the young girl exclaims as we walk towards the refugee tents, “Everyone, they’re back!” Everyone quickly walks toward us, as the first man who ‘interrupted’ asks, “Is everything okay? What did the scavengers take?” The girl glares at him as T7 and our speeder stops behind us, the trailer in tow. Everyone quickly clamors forcing the girl to yell, “Okay, calm down, people! Let’s deal with the possession first so those who want to can leave.” I chuckle at how much she sounds like a leader when she adds, “One at a time,” as everyone races to the trailer.  Jessi, Kira, Chey, and I pass out the items as Corso, Jorgan, and T7 try to calm and organize the people. The five original refugees are last, and we each hand them their items as I say, “Hopefully, this will help you all start over.” The older woman, Leisha Vamden, nods, “We can only hope. Now… what do we have?” The older man, Semist Bada, says, “This is fabulous. Not a page lost.” The first man, Vidas Kawats, says “Yeah. I can’t wait to turn this on.” The young woman, “I have to show these to my mother. She’s been so worried… be right back!” then rushes inside the tent. “I think what she meant to say was ‘thank you,’ but,” Leisha states amusement coloring her voice, “She’s a little giddy. Don’t worry. None of us will forget your generosity.” I chuckle, “It’s completely understandable. Good luck.” They each nod and walk back inside the tent as the girl who started it all comes back out, running and hugging me then everyone else, “Thank you so much. The light in Mother’s eyes came back when she saw the Nadu seeds. What can we do to thank you?!” I chuckle shaking my head, “Nothing. Well, there is something. Live happily.” The group nods then Cheyanne says, “And keep in contact with us.” The girl’s eyes widen, “Really?! That’s all?! You don’t want credits?” Everyone shakes their head, “We don’t do this for credits…” Chey responds earning a glance from Corso. The girl hugs each of us once more, “Thank you. We were all about to give up hope. It means a lot to have someone care about us, to do something for us. I’m Urana Kiel by the way, Mother will be furious to know I’ve forgotten my manners,” looking down at T7 who spins after giving her our information. We chuckle as we walk away heading to Saresh’s office before going to speak to Captain Childress in Waypoint Station Aurek.

            We walk in on another conversation, this one more or an argument, “…I don’t care what your plan is! We’re not sticking around to get eaten alive. Me and my crew are leaving—period.” We hear Saresh scoff, “If you want to abandon the work you agreed to do for the Republic, I can’t stop you. But you are not leaving. A six-month quarantine requirement has been put into effect. Anyone trying to leave without prior authorization is subject. You can sit in a medical bay and go broke, or you can help us accomplish something unprecedented. It’s your choice.” Jessi frowns, “You shouldn’t be so harsh, Governor. These men aren’t fighters.” Saresh glances at us, “We are what we choose to be. I know you’re going to make the right decision here, Hull. Come back when you do,” standing from her desk at the end. The tall Zabrak, Hull, shrugs causing Saresh to cross her arm and look at him pointedly. He sighs and turns to walk away, Saresh’s eyes following him, “Unfortunately, not everyone flourishes in the face of adversity. Scouting parties are already reporting lower Rakghoul populations. Most of our work crew are gearing up—we’re finally gonna get this project moving.” Cheyanne frowns, “There are still a lot of Rakghouls and wreckage out there.” Saresh chuckles, as she sits at her desk, “Obstacles exist to be overcome. My ancestors called Taris home, once. Thanks to you, millions of people might call it home again someday. Stay safe. And stay in touch.” We all nod, bowing in respect before we exit, and we rush off to the Sinking City. Waypoint Station Aurek is located in the Sinking city, where the Tracking relays are that I need to reactivate to find Doctor Godera. I silently curse, knowing I’ve probably wasted too much time to find Godera alive. “Hey, there. Captain Childress. I want to thank you for taking the time to see me. You all did nice work on the land claim mess. Like we flew this many troops to the armpit of the galaxy, so some kids could play pioneer. It’ll take way more than it’s worth to make this planet livable. Only thing interesting about Taris is that it’s the worst failure the Republic’s ever had.” Corso frowns, “I don’t know much about Taris history.” Childress chuckles, “Doesn’t surprise me. Way back when, the Sith were searching for a Jedi here. When they couldn’t find her, they tried destroying the entire planet. The Jedi escaped, but millions of people died an ugly flaming death. The Empire tried the same thing on Coruscant in the last war. Three hundred years after Taris, we still don’t know squat about how to defend against a bombardment once ships are in low orbit.” We all nod as Jessi says, “Until we learn to defend ourselves, we’re at the Empire’s mercy.”

            “That’s why I’m here,” Childress states with a nod, “Learn what we can so we don’t repeat the mistakes. I sent commandos to defend a research team at the crash site of the _ Endar Spire_,” my eyes widen, the _ Endar Spire’_s still here?! I try to shake off my awe as he continues, “the last Republic warship shot down over the planet. If we’re lucky, that ship recorded the whole bombardment. But my team’s lost contact… which means there are desk jockeys in the wild with the most valuable data on Taris.” Corso is once more the one who asks, “What’s this ship? Why’s it so valuable?” Cheyanne glances at me rolling her eyes as Childress answers, “There were Jedi aboard, back in the day. Now, we hope it’s got data on the attackers. The crash site’s a ways, fast as you make it—I don’t know if we’ve got survivors. Research team’s your number two priority. Data’s the most important thing. Take anything the _ Endar Spire _recorded to Commander Viqui here at the outpost,” pointing above him to HQ. We nod then leave Havoc saluting him as we do. We walk around the waystation collecting needed items and selling unnecessary ones we’ve collected, as Cheyanne go talk to people. When we regroup it’s near the medical tent, where we overhear a conversation of a Doctor it seems and a group of five individuals. The topic is one that doesn’t inspire hope, the Rakghoul plague. “As you can see by the data,” the Doctor states as the group looks at a holo screen and their own datapads, “there is no disease in known space that propagates as quickly as the Tarisian Rakghoul plague. Even one individual Rakghoul can start a pandemic, as we have observed in eighty-one colonies to date. Until a vaccine can be widely distributed, it is highly doubtful that any civilian colonization effort will yield lasting results. Thank you,” with that the group walks away talking amongst themselves and the Doctor turns to us as we’ve stopped a short distance from her and the dispersing group. “I didn’t know Rakghouls had gotten so many colonies,” I state as she approaches. “Rakghouls have been the story on Taris for three centuries. HoloNet archives say a Doctor Forn developed a ‘Rakghoul serum’ vaccine just hours before the bombardment. I’m Doctor Ianna Cel and I’ve been trying to acquire this serum, but short of putting a blaster to someone’s head, that’s not going to happen.” Jessi frowns, “What makes you say that?” She chuckles darkly, “There’s a pirate camp not far from here. They went after the ruins of Sepanik Memorial Hospital. Sepanik was well preserved. If there’s Rakghoul serum to be found, it’d be there. I asked Commander Viqui to step in, but since it wasn’t a Republic hospital, the pirates have legal salvage rights.” I frown at that, “What is legal and what is right are often different. I’ll pay them a visit.” Her eyes widen, “That’s… that’s extremely brave of you! The Death’s Claw pirate gang robs anything that talks and shoots anything that doesn’t. I can’t say what will be required to get this done, but this plague has infected half a planet’s worth of people. So, if that serum shows up on my lab table, it’d be unethical to throw it away for any reason. I hope my position is clear,” we nod as the dispersed group walks back to her. The others follow Kira, T7 and I as we head to the three tracking relays that are all nearby the crashed _ Endar Spire_. Once we finish reactivating the second relay, we enter the Spire herself, remarkably well preserved given her age and the bombardment. There are scavengers inside, no doubt the ones who attacked the research team. Once we clear out the first floor, we’re surprised to see someone walk towards us, a male Human Republic trooper.

            “Lieutenant Karlsu,” he states saluting before groaning and holding his side, “I’m all that’s left of Commander Childress’ fifth detail. Please tell me you’re our reinforcements.” We all share a look before Jessi steps up, “Childress sent us. What cut you off?” He raises his hand, “Give me a moment.” We nod and he turns looking back to where he emerged from, “All’s clear, guys. And we’ve got some muscle from back at base,” Three separate people emerge from hiding places, two male Humans and a female Rodian and he continues speaking to us, “This is what’s left of our research team. The others got ambushed while working. Scavengers must have guessed we were after something good. We need to hold them off long enough for the research team to recover and download that data.” The Rodian woman nods, “You’ll need to reactivate the generator subsystems as we go, so we can grab the data when we hit the main computer. We’ll follow you.” Beside me, Kira chuckles, “Now you’ll get to see how Jedi and Havoc handle things.” Karlsu’s eyes widen, as he turns to address the team, “Okay. Data’s priority one. Everyone into the ship. Go!” We turn and turn ahead of them, fighting the scavengers as we go with T7 reactivating the generators. Cheyanne and Corso are at the rear protect both our flank and the teams' flack as we carve a path to the main computer. We run all the way to the room that’s empty that I until we’re at the computer and several scavengers repeal from the ceiling blocking our only exit. They come in waves, three total, their leader partaking in the last. As we fight, the three researchers are. Kira and I aren’t attacking, instead, we’re blocking any blaster shot that may impact the team behind us hard at work, as Havoc, Karlsu, Cheyanne, and Corso attack. “If you hadn’t come when you did, those would be our smoking corpses there,” Karlsu states once the leader falls, “No question. Unfortunately, we’re not done, not until this wreck’s data is in the hands of Commander Viqui.” Jessi glances at us, before saying, “Give me what you have, I’ll get it to the commander.” Karlsu grins, “Thank you. We’ve recovered all the high-priority info. If you’ll run that to the outpost, I’ll hold off what’s left of the scavengers until our reinforcements arrive.” The female Rodian nods, “Thank you for protecting us. And good luck.” We chuckle, Havoc and Karlsu saluting each other before we leave, now heading to the Death’s Claw pirates’ headquarters nearby.

            We easily spot it as there are pirates protecting it, immediately shooting at us as we come into their view. Apparently, Death’s Claw pirates don’t defend well against two Jedi, two Republic troopers, two smugglers and an astromech, as we easily slip inside the complex, removing all resistance, hoping this will help any rebuilding efforts. When we clear the complex, sadly looting the bodies as we go, we make our way to the medbay where dozens of men lay groaning in agony. I wince in sympathy, seeing ghastly scratches and bites the men’s bodies that are deathly pale, knowing no one deserves a painful death. We skim thru the medicines lining the wall by the attending physician office, searching for the serum when we’re interrupted. “You picked the wrong medbay to rob, vac-brain! There’s gonna be two hundred Death’s Claw pirates coming through that door!” exclaiming an angry blue Twi’lek, pointing at the door we entered. “I was hoping we could resolve this peacefully,” I state, unable to admit we cleaned out the complex. “Uh-uh. You see these guys lying here? They’ve got the Rakghoul plague. You touch me, and they’ll be on you like Hutts on a buffet. Except, you know… faster. And don’t think they’re incapacitated. They just look that way. I’ve got a serum you wouldn’t believe.” Cheyanne crosses her arms smirking slightly, “We’d heard you dug something up. We’re going to need it.” The doctor nods, “Yeah, we’ve been using it to… wait. No, you don’t. You can’t take it! These people are infected! If you cut off my supply of serum, these guys are going to turn. You know what that means? I’m going to have to shoot them all in the head before they try to eat my liver.” I frown, “You’re a doctor, right? Synthesize some more.” The Doctor scoffs, “With what? My state-of-the-art facilities? I can only use what I find, and we don’t find much. The only place I can think of that might have some left is the ruins of Dynamet General. The place was basically ghoul town. You want serum, you get it there and we us alone.” I sigh, looking at the men then at the doctor, “We better not come to regret this.” The doctor shakes slightly, “No, the stuff is down there. I swear on my medical license. The real one,” with that he walks away. Behind me, Chey groans, “Great more exploring,” T7 chirps the coordinates of Dynamet General, that’s thankfully or unthankfully near the third tracking relay. Jessi frowns, “Jorgan and I need to continue deeper into the Sinking City ruins. You find the serum and we’ll meet you back at Waypoint Station Aurek.” Chey nods, “Same.” I frown, not liking splitting up, but I end up nodding, “Just stay safe, okay?” Jessi chuckles, “We will, Tali. Chey’s got Corso and I’ve got a Dead-Eyes sniper watching my back.” Jorgan glances at her with that, his green eyes widening slightly with his surprise, as I smile at him, “Good to know. Keep them safe,” I state staring at Corso who swallows. Cheyanne rolls her eyes as we all enter our speeders, and Havoc and the smugglers’ speed off. “Why do I have a feeling they're more likely to get in an accident than anything,” Kira asks we get moving, heading toward the third relay and the hospital. I laugh, “Because you are smart and know my sister.”

            When we reach it, we find it ‘guarded’ by Rakghouls. Kira and I groan both before they catch our scent and attack, T7 watching our backs. Once the wave of Rakghouls stops, I reactivate the relay then holo RE-M0, “We’ve finished resetting all the tracking relays. Is that central computer online?” RE-M0 appears, “Affirmative. Triangulating Doctor Godera’s coordinates now… This facility has outlived its usefulness, and my programming provides no secondary mission. I am uncertain how to proceed. Serving Republic cowards is unacceptable, but I am not armed to combat Imp scum. Recommendation?” I frown, “Don’t go anywhere until I find Doctor Godera.” RE-M0 nods, “A prudent course of action. Perhaps I can monitor Imp scum from here… Triangulation complete. Transmitting the coordinates to you now… Hurry Jedi. My maker is too good for those Imp scum.” I nod as he disappears, before glancing at T7 ‘// Coordinates received // Doctor Godera is located in Main Lab in Brell Sediment //’ I nearly groan, before nodding seeing the hospital in the distance. We reach Dynamet General slowly having to fight through swarms of larger vicious Rakghouls and find it to be even more packed. Kira and I glance at each other as we groan, before running to attack them. We protect the other from any attack that may infect has we fight through them, the creatures leaving T7 alone as he follows behind us shocking any that are about to blindside us. The Rakghouls continue to get larger and more aggressive as we go deeper into the darkened bowels of the hospital, as only the lower levels are preserved. Our only light is the one form our lightsabers, and T7’s spotlight lighting up the wall so we can see. It’s a long, tiring fight until we finally reach an untouched section of the hospital, where we’re most likely to find the serum stored and intact. We finally find it, needing to smash the glass that’s kept the vials safe for the last three centuries. Thankfully there are several dozen, payment enough for our assault on the hospital. Kira and I nearly collapse on our way out, thankfully our legs only giving out once we’ve reached the speeder. I have T7 pilot us back to Outpost Aurek, to return both the data from the _ Endar Spire _and the Rakghoul cure serum. Havoc, Cheyanne, and Corso seem to have beat us there, as they are pacing in front of the main entrance to the outpost. Both Chey and Jessi break into a run when we can barely exit the speeder. “You didn’t get scratched, did you?” Chey exclaims. ‘// Talia + Kira = not injured // Fought many Rakghouls //’ T7 chirps as he launches himself out of the speed, ‘// Turn in data and serum now? //’ spinning in a circle at the end. Kira and I chuckle thankful for the little droid, recovering slightly from the fight. Doctor Lanna Cel sees us as we approach, raising a hand to excuse herself from the group. “Welcome back,” she states as she walks toward us, “Let’s get those serum samples analyzed and see what we’ve got,” pausing as I hand her the vials. She looks at them before putting them in the analyzer, “Well, thank the Force for good Tarisian storage technology. I wasn’t sure anything would still be viable after three centuries. While we wait… is there a cost to these samples I should be aware of? A deal with a pirate crew perhaps?” I shake my head, “There was some unavoidable violence on the way in but this one is on the ghouls. We found it in Dynamet General.” Her eyes widen, “Seriously, wow. None of our recovery teams made it inside there to find it I guess. Great work. Ah, here we are. Fortunately, the plague is so virulent, it cultures very rapidly. Hmm. Bad news. The serum you recovered looks like it was effective three hundred years ago, but the Rakghoul plague has mutated since then. This serum will only provide effective immunity for extraordinarily healthy individuals.” I grimace as Cheyanne states, “I’m sorry it didn’t happen as you hoped.” Jessi frowns, “Is there a way to improve it?”

            “Oh, I’m not giving up,” Ianna states beginning to pace, “Now I just need what we call a ‘lucky survivor,’ whose system has made antibodies to the modern plague.” I nearly groan, not liking where this is going, as she continues, “We haven’t had a survivor yet, for obvious reasons. But this serum might provide the link we need. If I infected an extraordinary individual protected by the serum, I could collect the antibodies and make an effective vaccine.” Jessi groans, “I’m troubled with the direction this is taking.” I glance at her then at Ianna who smirks slightly, “It’s not only to be just anyone. I need someone with proven recuperative powers. Someone who get injured almost on a daily basis. Ideally, they would have survived stabbings, shootings, poison, infections… maybe all of the above. Or, barring that, someone with conscious control over their bodily processes. Such as a Jedi…” I close my eyes, “Doctor… I don’t get a chance to save a billion lives every day, I’m in...” Chey interrupts me, “Hold up. Tali, are you sure this is a good idea?” glancing at me, “You’re tired from getting the darn serum!” She then walks up to Ianna, “I’ll take it too. You need to be sure, right? More tes—more individuals the better…” Jessi steps to her side, “Me too.” Jorgan gawks at her, “Lieutenant Tae are you sure this is wise. We’re after…” Jessi turn and glares at him, “I’m aware, Jorgan.” Corso is next to interrupt, “Captain…” is all he able to say before Cheyanne glares at him, “Don’t you even start, Corso!” Kira sighs, “I’ll watch your back.” I nod, grateful for my Padawan. Ianna claps, “Well… and I had this whole speech ready… all right. We have a medical droid, CB-08-4, set up to observe Rakghouls in the field. He’ll be able to collect the antibodies and slow any complications. After I give you the serum, go out there and test it. Let the Rakghouls attack you, infect you, and see what happens.” I grimace, as Kira asks, “Are there any other medical facts we should know? How long can we wait before heading to CB-08-4? We have a time-sensitive mission.” She frowns, “Normally I’d suggest right away, as any further injuries may have an effect on your healing capability. But it’s not my place to interfere with your business. The incubation period for the Rakghoul plague is normally six or more hours. Other than that, we know nothing. You’re doing the right thing. Now here’s your serum injection,” before she injects the three of us, “I hope the Force is with you, because the science is stretched to the limit.”

            Surprisingly the injection site doesn’t hurt as we head up to HQ to turn it the data from the _ Endar Spire._ We find Viqui pretty quacking as her back is to us and everyone is giving her a wide berth. She sighs as we approach, “If you have any questions about military operations on—” she stops as she turns around, “My pardon, Jedi. I’m actually expecting one of your Order,” then her eyes land on Jessi and Jorgan with the badges, “Havoc Squad! You’re the ones who saved my team at the _ Endar Spire_!” I nod, “Everything from the primary computers is on here,” handing her the datachip her team give me. “The data from the _ Endar Spire _will be invaluable to the Republic’s war efforts. Lieutenant Karlsu tells me there’s close surveillance footage of the Imperial warships.” I glance at Jessi, Kira, and Cheyanne, “Our lives are dedicated to stopping the spread of the Sith.” Viqui nods, “As is mine. Thank you each of you for your service. Republic intelligence has been waiting for this data since the bombardment fell.” With that we’re dismissed and we head off to a slight populated area of Rakghouls. Jessi, Cheyanne and I tentatively head towards a couple of them, our weapons still securely in place as Corso and Jorgan have their blasters ready to shoot and kill the Rakghouls as soon as we each been scratched. Thankfully not protecting ourselves works in our favor and we each get infected with a scratch. The Rakghouls, however, don’t have a victory as both get a hole through their heads. “Uh, I didn’t know the scratch would hurt so much,” Cheyanne exclaims as we head back to the speeders, the three of us bandaging the wound before we head to the Brell Sediment where Doctor Godera and CB-08-4 awaits. We pass the outpost heading straight to where Doctor Godera’s main lab is, after Cheyanne and Corso walk away briefly to speak to someone then we continue. We each split up once we enter a large square collapsed building. “A Jedi! We’re saved!” a male Rodian kneeling next to an injured unconscious man, “Please, you must help. Imperials shot my friend. They want Doctor Godera. They’re everywhere!” I glance at the two, wary of believing the alien as I know Godera’s favor to droids, “It’s good we’re here then. Where can I find the doctor?” If it’s not the doctor at your feet. “He’s barricaded himself in the main lab. He can’t hold out much longer. You’re the only one who can help. Hurry!” I sigh, glancing at Kira, “Keep out of sight and protect your friend.”  _I’m probably going to regret this…_ “I will. Thank you,” the Rodian says kneeling by his friend’s side once more. Kira, T7, and I run down the hallways removing resistance as we go until we’re far enough away I know the ‘Rodian’ can’t hear us, “Keep an eye out for those two, Teeseven.” Kira frowns, “Why? They’re just frightened scientists…” she trails off, “Oh… Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?” I chuckle, humorlessly, “Because you know our luck. Come on, let’s see if we’re right about this…”

              “Stand down, Jedi,” ‘Watcher One’ states, shrouded in darkness as he stands beside the dead body of a man that looks remarkably like the unconscious man with the Rodian, and I nearly groan as he continues, “I’m afraid we both lose this contest. Doctor Godera killed himself rather than be captured. It’s a tragic loss.” I scoff internally, “Your goal was to kill him.” ‘Watcher One’ scoffs as well, “He was far more valuable to us alive. We are prepared to leave Taris without further violence. Full cessation of hostilities. Do you accept?” that’s when I notice his voice is missing a key factor, his Ziostian accent. _Your voice deceives you, ‘Watcher One.’ I can feel the truth of your words but just with some of them as the others are lies._ I let my eyes narrow in the darkness, “You’ve committed crimes against the Republic. I’m taking you in.” He scoffs, “You know I can’t allow that. Be reasonable. Unlike the men at the outpost, we’re trained to fight Jedi. Don’t underestimate us.” I hear running footsteps entering behind me, footsteps that belong to something big, heavy and metal. “Wait, Jedi. These filthy Imps are lying to you,” RE-M0’s voice rings out, “My maker is not dead. I conducted a second triangulation on my maker’s bioscan, just to be sure.” ‘Watcher One’ growls, “Thought we destroyed that irritating machine…” before grabbing his blaster and shooting RE-M0. I’m sadly too late to block it, and RE-M0’s chassis gets the full blast sending it to the floor. I nearly growl, knowing the droid is innocent in all of this as I ignite my lightsabers, Kira following my lead as T7 goes to RE-M0’s side. It’s then that, ‘Watcher One’ reveals himself as an Imperial shadow trooper, “Now you both have to die.” Thankfully there’s only three Shadow troopers, the larger one who was ‘Watcher One,’ and two smaller ones that hid in the darkness. Kira blocks any stray blaster fire as I leap to the former Watcher, who switches to hand to hand combat. After a short test of his defenses, I use the Force to strengthen a kick that would otherwise hurt me instead of him, sending him to the floor before my lightsaber goes through his chest. Kira’s finished with the other two by the time his body collapses to the floor. “Do you think that’s really Watcher One,” Kira asks as we head to T7 and RE-M0, her head pointing at the body. I shake my head, “No, I don’t think we’ve seen the last of him yet,” pausing to kneel at RE-M0’s side. “Critical damage… circuits failing… Transmitting my maker’s new coordinates to you now. Save him. Do not let my functions end in vain…” I glance at T7 who’s chirping sadly, before saying “Your main processor and memory circuits are intact. If there’s a way to repair you, I’ll find it.” RE-M0 says one last thing, “Filthy Imps… Kill them all.” Once his sensors fade to blackness, the holo flickers to life and the Rodian from the hallway appears, “Hello again. Your ability to survive is impressive, to say the least.” I nearly groan when he grabs a device similar to what the shadow trooper had that disguised him as Watcher One. He clicks it revealing Watcher One, “Not my finest performance, but serviceable,” this one though with a Ziostian accent, “Do not fear, my dear Jedi. Doctor Godera is unharmed. I painlessly rendered him unconscious and gently carried him to safety.” Beside me, Kira growls under her breath, “That trick only works once.  Next time, we’ll be ready.” He chuckles, “There doesn’t need to be a 'next time'. We could continue this chase forever—but what a waste of resources. I suggest a compromise. Give me time to administer a truth serum to Doctor Godera. Once he reveals his secrets, he’s yours. We’ll both have what we want.” I nearly roll my eyes, _you sure know how to train them, don’t you, Papa?!_ “You’ve already deceived me twice. I’d be a fool to give you another chance.”

            “My deceptions have failed to produce the desired result. Now, I’m telling the truth,” Watcher One states, slightly amused. I can hear the truth in his words, as he continues, “I will purchase time for interrogating Doctor Godera by offering you something of great personal interest,” my blood slightly freezes, _does he know who my family is?!_ Though it warms when he continues, “A Sith assassin is on Taris preparing to massacre a small Republic settlement in the morning. I can tell you where.” I frown, however, “Why are you so readily sharing this with me?” He scoffs, anger coloring his voice, “The information Doctor Godera possesses is worth more than terrorizing defenseless colonists. I know you won’t risk innocent lives. It’s not in your nature.” Kira shuffles next to me, “We have to help those people.” T7 beeps ‘// Affirmative //’ “Rescue your settlement. When that’s done, come here and you’ll receive Doctor Godera unharmed. You have my word.” I grimly nod, “Whether you’re lying or not, I can’t condemn those people to die.” Watcher One smile faintly, “The Republic colonists have a temporary shelter near some ruins. Sending the coordinates now… The Sith assassin is noted for being a master of beasts. She likely won’t be alone. I advise caution. Good luck, my dear Jedi,” with that he disappears and T7 moves up to the console to receive the coordinates appearing on the monitor, just as I collapse. “Master!” Kira exclaims running to my side. I kind of chuckle, “I think I’m feeling the plague now…” She curses, hoisting me up, “Teeseven, can you get the speeder to come here?” T7 chirps something as I place myself in a healing trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, a cliffhanger... lol :) I love the story on Taris, so in-depth. The way they connected it to KotOR, maybe not in the way others would like it to turn out but they did it nonetheless. I always thought there should be more to letting yourself be infected. Problems that come from it because I can't see that it should be that easy to get over. I mean really, you get scratched by a Rakghoul, that normally turns you into a 'mindless' man-eating creature. I should stop now or my rant will never end... Love ya!  
> ==========================  
> 1-5 | Tython  
> 6-8 | Coruscant  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-11 | Taris  
> 12-… | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	11. Finding the Unfindable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

=-=-=-=-=-=

            When I open my eyes, I’m staring up at a white nylon ceiling. A hand on my shoulder halts my attempt to sit up. I glance at the owner, “Easy there, Master,” Kira pauses as we hear the beginnings of an argument. Kira chuckles, “The others are awake now apparently.” She turns slightly to the astromech at my side, “Teeseven inform CB that they’re awake.” T7-O1 beeps an affirmative before spinning in a circle and leaving. Kira points her head in toward the exiting droid, “He was worried about you,” the Padawan frowns slightly, “We both were. Then we saw Corso and Jorgan with unconscious Cheyanne and Jessi then instantly brought the three you here.” I grimace, “How long?” Kira glances outside, “You’ve been unconscious for about three hours…” A medical droid entering cuts Kira off, lifting the curtain that divides the three of us. “Ah, good. You are all awake. I’ve taken samples from each of you as your infections has progressed. I have transmitted the data to Doctor Cel and have informed her of your consciousness. She will holo soon with your results. While we wait there are some questions I should ask. Do you have any of the following symptom’s: dizziness, fever, shortness of breath or an inexhaustible hunger for sentient flesh?” It’s funny how fast Jorgan, Corso, and Kira move away from each of us remembering the cause of this medical visit. “I could go for a nerf-burger,” Chey states smirking slightly at Corso, before nervously glancing at the droid, “That doesn’t count, right?” We all slightly chuckle as the droid shakes its head and the holo rings, “Ah, here’s Doctor Cel,” answering the holo. “Good news,” Doctor Ianna Cel begins once her image solidifies, “Your antibody counts are off the charts. I’ll start work on a vaccine immediately. You are remarkably brave. Our progress has just jumped forward by years. While you recuperate, and I mean by sleeping, I’m going to transmit the usual secrecy agreements. Just use your thumbprint to sign on the sensor.”

            Jessi frowns, glances at us for clues on what she’s talking about, before giving up and asking, “We’re not exactly clear on what you’re talking about.” Ianna doesn’t seem to be worried, “This is standard procedure when the Republic develops biotech with significant earnings potential. We develop the vaccine for Republic soldiers first, and when it’s proven, sell it to colonists. Until then, it’s under wraps. We don’t want the Exchange or the Sith funding some horrible operation with an underground version.” Jorgan and Corso frown, the Cathar speaking up glancing at his CO, “Lives will be lost while this profit is being made.” Cel snorts, “Tell me something I don’t know,” she states grimly, “Every week we hear another Rakghoul horror story. But every colonist on the planet is going to want this vaccine. How do I tell my superiors we gave up that kind of money?” Jessi frowns, “An entire planet succumbed to this plague. Are you a doctor or a patent office?” Ianna’s eyes narrow: “I’m a doctor. And this cure will get made, even if I have to build the manufacturing plant or hand-synthesize every macrophage…” with that she disappears. We all look mildly worried until CB-08-4, “Well, I think she’s angry. But from past experience, may I say that usually motivates her. If it means anything coming from a droid, ma’am, congratulations on your research and also, your remarkable survival. Your companions are welcome to stay in the medical tent until morning as you recuperate. I’ll check on you in the morning.” Jessi, Cheyanne and myself all grumble before nodding, and the curtain separating us close as our companions leave to let us sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The rising sun peering through the crack between the tent flaps wakes me as does the delicious aroma of breakfast. It’s that, that wakes Cheyanne and Corso as Havoc is already up. I try not to think too hard on what exactly we are eating, knowing this is a military outpost and we should be dining on ration bars like the soldiers. Besides we have more important things to worry about, like saving that colony from the Sith assassin. After our breakfast, we each try to refresh ourselves as we have no other clothes to change into before we separate into our three groups. The smugglers and Havoc are heading back to Olaris whereas Kira, T7, and I head to the, thankfully, nearby settlement. T7 is ahead of us as we walk through the long passage to the colony itself ‘// T7 scanners pick up eight life-signals // Colony = small // Colony needs T7 + Kira’s + Tali’s help //’ Kira and I roll our eyes as his chirps alert the residents. One of the older looking colonists turns, “Welcome, Master Jedi. I am Yelzrin. How did our humble settlement earn this honor? Do you need food or water? Anything we have is yours.” I look around, glancing at the eight colonists, wondering why they are being targeted, “There’s a Sith coming here for you. We’re here to defend you.” The man’s, Yelzrin, eyes widen, “Sith? But why us? We haven’t done anything.” Kira scoffs beside me, “Since when do Sith need a reason…” I frown at her as Yelzrin continues, “This is horrible. We’re not prepared for this…” a tremor causes his speech to falter. I nearly groan, feeling a dark side presence coming toward us, stomps resonating from the walls as the Sith and her ‘pets’ walk thru the long corridor. The Sith is a female Sith pureblood, I can feel her pride thru the Force as she stops in front of us, “Then you should not have come back to a world that is not yours.” Kira glances at me as I survey the two massive beasts, Jurgorans, flanking the Sith, who continues enjoying the reaction of the colonists now cowering in fear, “Taris belongs to the Sith Empire—now and forever. Even my beasts understand that.” I scoff, stepping in front of the nearest colonist protectively, “Your knowledge is woefully incomplete.” The Sith’s eyes narrow on them, “Before you die, satisfy my curiosity. My mission was secret. How did you know about it?” I cross my arms, “I’m not here to satisfy you.” She smirks, “But you will. One way or another. I’ll inform Darth Angral of this security breach—but first things first. My pets are ready to play. Are you?” I ignite my main lightsaber as she turns, stopping behind her pets, effectively blocking the way out with lavender lightning as she rises in the air. Her pets roar before charging, Kira and I share a glance before launching into a dual attack. Despite their large size, both creatures fall easily, their skin not thick enough to protect from lightsabers. The Sith roars, falling to her knees, screaming, “My Pets!” as we approach. Kira smirks, “Tali hasn’t encountered a creature yet that could stop her.” I glance at her, feeling her amusement through the bond, ‘ _Seriously?’_ Kira glances at me and smiles, as the Sith glares at us, rising a hand and tightening it to a fist, “You should feel honored to die at my hand,” before raising her hands above her head, lavender lightning connecting them. Turns out her lust for blood is her downfall and her pride misplaced as Kira and I easily beat her. She fights until her last breath which is typical for Sith, their pride to great to surrender. Yelzrin stands as the Sith’s body falls, “That Sith and her beasts… if you hadn’t been here, they’d have torn us to pieces. Our settlement is new. We have fresh supplies. Please take some.” I shake my head, raising a hand, “Your safety is all the reward I need.” His eyes widen: “My parents told me stories of the Jedi when I was a boy. Now I know they’re true.” I smile as Kira turns to me, “Glad we did this, but we need to wipe that smug grin off Watcher One’s face.” She pauses as she points to the exit, “Shall we?” I roll my eyes, silently agreeing as we walk out and to RE-M0’s coordinates that takes us to the Tularan Marsh where we find the others.

            We coordinate, learning we’re all heading to what was Transport Station Five. We travel together, removing Rakghouls as we go. Inside the Transport station, Cheyanne and Corso separate from us as the rest of us turn left and they head right. Between us and Havoc, we are the first to break away, leaving the Cathar to go even deeper into the station. The first non-Rakghouls we run across are, unsurprisingly, Imperials, reassuring us that RE-M0’s deactivated wasn’t in vain. We hear a very interesting conversation as we enter the main room. “Lord Angral,” Watcher One states bowing slightly to the holo terminal, “my interrogation is complete. Transmitting my report to you now.” Darth Angral smirks, “Your efficiency will be noted. Take Doctor Godera to Dromund Kaas. I have plans for him.” I frown slightly, as I walk to Watcher One’s side, “You never mentioned you were working for Angral.” Watcher One raises a hand to keep his two remaining men from firing as Angral’s eyes narrow landing on me, “What is this? Explain yourself, Watcher.” Watcher One doesn’t even react to the venom in the Sith’s voice, calmly saying, “To ensure mission success, I compromised with the Jedi. She’s here for the doctor.” I swallow nervously as Angral’s murderous glare turns to the Imperial, “You… compromised? With the Jedi vermin who killed my son?!” His eyes flick to me, “You escaped me on Ord Mantell, but perhaps I should be grateful. You’ve spared me the effort of hunting you down, however, you will not be so fortunate this time.” I nearly roll my eyes, already tired of this game, “Stop throwing your lackeys at me. If you want to end this, do it in person.” A violet aura of Lightning surrounds the Sith, as he nearly growls, “Watcher, bring me this filth alive. I’ll kill her myself.” Watcher One glances at me then at the angered Sith Lord, “Respectfully, my lord, I’m duty-bound to honor our bargain.” My eyebrows lift, impressed with the Imperial, even as I feel Angral’s anger grow as a tendril of the Force wraps around the Watcher’s throat, “Don’t trifle with me!” picking the non-struggling Agent off the ground, “I want that Jedi!” Watcher One nods, his voice the only thing conveying his struggle for breath, “Very well, Lord Angral.” The Sith sneers, “Glad you see reason, Watcher,” dropping the agent who lands on his feet surprisingly as the Sith turns to me, “I’ll be sure to invite Orgus to see your death,” with that he disappears. Watcher One sighs as he turns, facing me now, “I apologize for reneging on our deal, but I have orders. You understand. I recommend you surrender.” I shake my head, frowning, “Give me Doctor Godera. Walk away, while you still can.” Watcher One frowns, “We seem to be at an impasse. This is not the ending, I would have chosen,” then he and his two men grab their blasters. Watcher One, however, waits until Kira and I ignite our lightsabers before opening fire.

            The two Imperial soldiers fall to T7’s blaster, while Kira and I try our hardest to not gravely injure the Imperial Agent. He seems to be of the same mindset even as he crunches to the ground, holding his chest after receiving a practically hard kick from yours truly. He tosses his blaster away, “Again, Darth Angral underestimates you. Twenty years, I’ve avoided becoming a casualty of Sith madness. But, an order is an order.” I nod understandingly, “Obligations are what shape our lives.” Watcher One smiles slightly, though it turns into a grimace of pain, “We’re not so different. For some reason, that’s a comfort. Regardless, you are the victor here. How do you wish to proceed?” I glance at Kira and T7 knowing they may not like my decision, as I bring the blaster to me “Angral will kill you for failing. You can’t return to the Empire. Go,” I smile slightly seeing his eyes widen as I hand the weapon to him, “find a new life in the Republic. You may discover we’re not the enemy you think.” I can feel both Kira’s and Watcher’s shock as well as awe though the Padawan’s is also mixed with agreement. “What? I…,” the former Watcher pauses, swallowing and grabbing the blaster, “Only a fool would question such a generous off. I thank you.” He rises with that beginning to limp away, but pauses, turning back to us slightly, “Perhaps our paths will cross again. Farewell, Jedi.” I chuckle, “Good luck.” I know Papa would be proud and concerned about by choice but happy nonetheless. I walk to Doctor Godera’s side as he slowly regains consciousness, “Doctor Godera, are you alright? I’m Jedi Knight Talia. I was sent by General Var Suthra to rescue you.” Doctor Godera groans as he opens his eyes, looking around until his eyes land on me, “Var Suthra? That old man never gives up, does he?” I chuckle, shaking my head as T7 rolls to controls. Godera continues, “The Imperials gave me a class-four truth serum. Don’t remember the interrogation, but I fear they learned too much.” Kira catches him as the restraints disappear, helping him onto his feet. Once he’s sturdy, Kira steps away and he continues, “I suppose you plan to take me back to Coruscant? I left for a good reason, you know.” I nearly sigh, “We need you, doctor. The Republic is in danger.” The Doctor scoffs, “It’s been endangered since that idiotic treaty. The Sith Empire only sought a strategic pause in the fighting; time to gather strength for a final crushing blow. The Senate ignored my projections. I refuse to serve such monumental ignorance.” This time I do sigh, “The Republic needed time to regain strength, too. So, did the Jedi.” Godera crosses his arms, “Hmph. And are we ready to finish this war, or will we sit back while the Empire devours the galaxy? If it hasn’t started already, all-out war is imminent. I’m ready to face what’s coming. Perhaps it is time I returned… finish the war and wipe out the Empire for good.” With that he walks out, Kira and I glancing at each other in mild irritation before following to keep the grumpy doctor safe. We take him to Olaris in our speeder, the ride is eerily silent as we go straight to the spaceport. “I told you, agent, this Jedi never fails,” a holographic Var Suthra says as he sees us enter our hanger with Godera in tow.

 _Don’t jinx us now_ , as the agent a male Cathar, nods in greeting, “Agent Fau-Kes. My team and I came to assist you. We discovered the outpost was destroyed and assumed the worst. Can you tell us what happened? We have unconfirmed reports the Imperial spymaster Watcher One is on Taris.” I frown minutely, “The spymaster was working for Darth Angral. I dealt with Watcher One—but the Empire knows too much about us.” Fau-Kes looks impressed, “The Empire’s spy network will suffer without Watcher One’s guidance. That buys us time.” I smile slightly as General Var Suthra addresses the silent scientist, “Doctor Godera—you’re looking well, all things considered. Ready to come home?” Godera crosses his arms, “Depends. Are you ready to do what’s right?” Kira and I roll our eyes as Var Suthra answers, “I always was—and our time has finally come. Agent, bring Doctor Godera to Coruscant immediately. We’ll be needing his skills,” then he turns to me, “Contact me from your ship. Var Suthra out,” and he disappears. I’m surprised as Godera turns to me, “Then this is goodbye. You saved my life, I owe you.” I shake my head, “I’d never have found you without RE-M0. The Imperials destroy him, but I managed to save his memory core,” handing it to the doctor. Godera smiles slightly, “Ah—Remo. One of my favorites. Thank you for salvaging his parts. Yes, I look forward to putting him back together.” I chuckle, “This time, you should give him a sturdier body.” Godera tilts his head, “Excellent suggestion. He’d make a fine security droid. Working on Remo will make the long flight to Coruscant more bearable. Goodbye for now. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” With that Godera and the SIS agents walk to the lifts as we continue to _Unity_. T7 heads to the engine room, Kira heads to her chambers to actually take a shower and change while I head straight to the holo-terminal. “General,” I start as soon as the Mon Calamari appears, “Doctor Godera’s on his way to you.” Var Suthra nods, smiling slightly, “I can only imagine what the Empire would’ve done with him if you hadn’t been there. I’m also told you saved a Republic settlement from a Sith assassin. Those colonists were lucky you showed up. How did you wind up there, anyway?” I swallow nervously, “The Imperial Spymaster warned me about what the Sith was planning.” The general whistles, “Division in the enemy ranks? Interesting. Let’s hope there’s more to come. Your work here may be done, but this isn’t over. Nar Shaddaa is your next stop. Talk to you there, Talia,” I nod, and he disappears. Sighing, I walk down to the engine room, finding T7 busy installing some upgrades, “How long will this take you, Teeseven?”

            ‘// Estimated time = six hours //’ T7 beeps happily. I sigh, “Okay,” pausing as I glance at the Chrono, “We’ll leave for Nar Shaddaa tomorrow then.” The astromech chirps an affirmative and I walk to my own quarters for a shower. After I change into some comfortable but still Jedi robes, heading to the meditation room. Kira enters as I sit on a meditation stool, “So in all the excitement I forgot to talk to you, actually, talk to you. Any ground rules I should know? Master Kiwiiks let me do whatever, long as I wasn’t in her way.” I chuckle, “Do what I do, and you’ll be fine.” Kira smirks, “We make it up as we go. Nifty. Question two… what’s my job on the ship? Hate standing around. Makes me antsy.” I tilt my head in thought before shrugging, “It’s a ship. There’s plenty of work. Do what comes naturally.” Kira grins, “Reprogram the computer to call me ‘Master?’ Done.” I frown at her and she sighs, “Joking. I was joking. Well, any clue on when we’re leaving this place?” I chuckle, “We’re leaving first thing tomorrow. Teeseven found some upgrades he’s installing.” Kira nods understandingly, before grinning, “So Theron and that kiss…” I groan, “I should have known. It was spur of the moment.” Kira looks unimpressed and I huff, “He surprised me.” She smirks, “Huh-ah. And you totally didn’t kiss him back.” I sigh, “I’m so in trouble…” Kira’s eyebrow knit together, “Why?” I groan, “He’s Grandmaster Satele’s son, Kira.” Her eyes widen, “The Grandmaster has a secret kid!” I scoff, “I don’t know why you sound surprised, my mom is her best friend and I have four sisters.” I pause glancing at her, “He’s not really secret either. I mean, he carries her name, SIS Agent Theron Shan.” Kira smirks, “You seem to know quite a bit…” I nod, “Mom is his godmother. And he may not remember it, but we would see each other on occasion when he was a Jedi initiate.” The Padawan’s eyes widen once more, “He was a training to be a Jedi?!” I chuckle, nodding, “Satele had Master Zho raise and teach him until they learned he was Force-blind.” Kira whistles, “Does Theron know you know so much?” I shrug, “Probably not. It’s not like I searched for it though…” Kira nods understandingly, “Anyway, can we get out of this place? I’m not looking forward to being stuck on a ship for ages.” I nod, chuckling, “Yeah. Let me go talk to T7 and we’ll get out of here.” Kira fist pumps as I stand and leave heading once more to the engine room. “Hey Teeseven,” I start, “Kira and I are going to head out see if there’s anything we can do. You need anything?” T7 chirps ‘// T7 = likes helping Talia // T7 = happiest in 100 years //’ I stop, “How old are you?” ‘// T7 = built 150 years ago // T7 = originally standard factory specs // T7 = many upgrades over the years // Most droids = regular memory wipes // T7 = never full memory wipe // T7 = remembers all partners //’ I whistle, “I’m starting to see why you’re so useful, Teeseven.” T7 chirps happily ‘// T7 = likes helping Jedi // T7 – helped other Jedi in past // T7 = worked with Jedi Master Ven Zallow a decade ago // Master Zallow = died during Battle of Coruscant // Jedi Master Zallow = killed by Darth Malgus in Jedi Temple //’ Surprised, “You were there, weren’t you?” T7 does his version of a nod, chirping an affirmative, ‘// Master Zallow = ordered T7 to hide // T7 = record attack // T7 = witnessed Master Zallow die // T7 = escaped // T7 = reported attack to Jedi Council // T7 = work for Council ever since // Darth Malgus = bad man // T7 = hopes somebody stops him //’ I smile slightly, “Maybe we can help with that.” T7 does a spin beeping sadly, ‘// Talia + T7 = heroes saving galaxy // Talia + T7 = no time to find him // Galaxy = needs T7 + Talia + Kira //’ I chuckle, patting the droid on his head/dome, “That it does. Have fun here Teeseven.” The ancient droid chirps as I leave, going to go find Kira and maybe get some supplies for the ship.

            After wasting some time helping more refugees and soldiers alike, Kira and I head to the cantina where we find Cheyanne, Corso, Syreena, and Risha. I roll my eyes as I stand next to the oblivious man, who’s staring longingly at my sister as she and the other girls dance. Kira and I share a look, a mixture of amused and annoyed, and I snap my fingers in his face, after trying in vain to get his attention. Corso jumps, his blue eyes flicking to me instantly and he flinches, rubbing the back on his neck with his hand, sheepishly, “Oh, hi Talia.” I cross my arms, and he swallows, his eyes flicking to Kira than back to me, “How long have you been there?” Kira chuckles, “Quite a while, cowboy.” The Mantellian grimaces, “Sorry. What’s up?” I sit down next to him, “Wondering where Jessi is…” Corso nods, “I have no clue, haven’t seen them since we reached Olaris.” I nod, frowning slightly, “Why’s Chey celebrating?” Corso shrugs, his eyes moving back to the three laughing women, “I was thinking it had something to do with our task here but now with Syreena… I don’t know.” My head tilts, “What’s their story?” Corso smiles, “Syreena is a friend of mine from Ord Mantell, that we’ve been helping since her boyfriend died. With Risha, all I really know is that she worked with Skavak and now us to find…” his voice drops, “Nok Drayen’s lost treasure.” I snort, “That’s a legend, Chey’s smarter than to fall for that…” He glances at me, “Why are the two of you so smart? I didn’t even know who he was…” I shrug, “Family influences, Corso. That and we were really curious when we were younger.” Kira chuckles, “True followers of the code.:” I glare at her half-heartedly making her laugh as Corso leaps up virtually running to the dance floor. I glance back to see Chey supporting a peaked Syreena. We watched amusedly as Corso argues with his ‘Captain’ about something before picking Syreena up bridal style. Cheyanne crosses her arms, silently huffing (to us) before walking towards us. I raise an eyebrow questionally as she approaches, mumbling to herself. I wince when I catch, ‘Isn’t the only one who cares about her.’ My sister rests her head on my shoulder after sitting in Corso place, and I rest my head on hers.

 _‘What’s wrong?’_ I ask telepathically. Cheyanne sighs, ‘ _Syreena’s hasn’t been feeling good. Apparently, I ‘overworked’ her.’_ I grimace feeling her concern and guilt, ‘ _I’m sure Corso knows you care about her.’_ She sighs again, ‘ _I’m the one who got her off Mantell. I’ve protected her more than he has since we met.’_ I wrap my arm around her as Risha heads toward us from the bar, with a drink for Chey, who takes it, drinking greedily. I silently curse, knowing I should tell her about Allura. Chey’s head whips toward me picking up my unease and I sigh, turning to my Padawan, “Kira, why don’t you and Risha go pick up some supplies?” Kira tilts her head and Risha frowns, Chey looks puzzled before turning to Risha, “It’ll give you a chance to get to know each other. Besides Nar Shaddaa is known to be pricey.” Risha crosses her arms before huffing, “Come on, Jedi. I get that we aren’t wanted,” Kira frowns. As both leave, we hear, “My name is Kira, not Jedi. Thank you.” Chey and I chuckle, before I motion to her to follow me. We’re silent until we’ve reached an empty section, right underneath the ruins of a skyscraper. I sit down on a horizontal piece of durasteel, patting the spot next to me. Chey’s eyebrows knit together, “Either you’ve taken me out here to kill me or you got something bad to tell me. Either way, you’re freaking me out, Tali.” I snort, “I’m not going to kill you, sis.” _Hopefully._ “But I do have something to tell you.” Chey frowns, picking up on my emotions, as she sits next to me, grabbing my hands once she’s done, “What is it?” I breath in deeply, “I don’t know where to start actually.” Chey shuffles, “You’re making me nervous, Tali. Just say it.” I close my eyes, “Do you know where Thea found Allura?” Chey freezes, “I haven’t thought about it. But I take it, it’s bad.” I nod, “Korriban, Thea found her on Korriban.” Chey’s eyes widen, “Luna’s a Sith?” I look away, glancing at the destroyed landscape, “An apprentice now, was an acolyte when she was found. Before that she was…” my throat closes unable to say it. To break my sister's heart. Chey notices the change instantly, “She was what before, Tali.” I shake my head, turning away from her, my voice breaking, “I can’t…” Tears gather in my eyes as my sister turns my head to face her, ‘ _Please, just say it.’_ I try to move my head away, but she uses the Force to prevent that, ‘ _Tali!? Tell me what is hurting you…’_ I stifle a sob, ‘ _It’ll break you.’_ Chey closes her eyes, ‘ _I don’t care, Tali. It’s already breaking you.’_ I say a silent prayer begging for strength, ‘ _She was a slave, Chey.’_ I feel her shatter, her body crumbling in on itself as she sobs. I silently wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer, rubbing her back while apologizing again and again. She does the same, holding me tightly like I’m the one breaking and she’s holding me together. The Tarisian sun is looming over the horizon when she finally speaks, “Does everyone else know?” I nod, pulling her in tighter, “Mom and Dad learned on our last day on Coruscant. Mom is the one who told me, while Thea knew the moment she met Luna and Jai found out on Kaas. I wanted to tell you on the way here, but I didn’t know how to approach you.” Chey pulls away and my arms fall limply to my sides, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner… I didn’t want to add to you missing Darmas. How are you doing with that?” Chey shrugs, “I’ve tried not to think about him, missing him. Stars, I don’t even know him that well and I feel broken just from leaving him. Then add Reki to that, and I feel horrible. What is wrong with me, Tali?!” I sigh, pulling her into my arms again, “You are a romantic, Chey. Nothing wrong with that.” She laughs darkly, “I fall for men that I’ll never see again or for bad guys who should never be trusted.” I laugh lightly, “Than see them again. I don’t necessarily know what to say about the bad guys, you do have a type after all.” She pulls away with that to shove me lightly, glaring half-heartedly. I laugh as Chey huffs, before smirking, the glint in her eyes returning, “So talking about seeing someone you’ve fallen for again…” I groan, “Not you too.” Chey lifts an eyebrow, “Kira?” At my nod, she grins, “Great minds think alike.”

            “So, Theron…” Cheyanne continues, and I huff, “Can we do this later its getting dark.” Chey rolls her eyes before looking around at the darkening Tarisian skyline and flinching, mumbling something that sounds very much like ‘stupid Rakghouls.’ I break into laughter as we walk back to the spaceport. Cheyanne opts to come to my ship as Corso, and Syreena are at hers, and I begin to think she’s trying to avoid the Mantellian. She frowns at me, picking up my line of thought, “I am not avoiding him. I just prefer to tease my sister in private.” I huff, grumbling to myself making my sister grin. Chey whistles when we’re finally in my hanger, “It’s definitely a beautiful ship, Tali. What did you name it again?” I glance at her, “ _Unity_.” The smuggler crinkles her nose, “Really? So, Jedi-y…” I roll my eyes, “Well, in case you didn’t know I am a Jedi…” Chey looks at me so I can see her own eye roll as she walks up the ramp to _Unity_ , “Oh, don’t I know it.” She whistles again when inside alerting C2-N2 of her presence, and he scurries closer, “Apologies miss but this ship is private. I must respectfully ask you to leave.” I laugh, “It’s okay, Enntoo, this is my sister, Cheyanne.” The droid turns to look at me, “My utmost apologies, mistress. Is there anything I can get either of you?” I shake my head, “No thank you, Enntoo. Is Kira in?” ‘// Kira = not here // T7 go look for her? //’ T7 beeps rolling up from the engine room. I chuckle, shaking my head, “You don’t have to, Teeseven. I was wondering how many I’d have to cook for…” Chey claps, “I’m so glad we’re not at my ship!” I laugh at her as a holo chirps causing her to frown as it’s hers. Huffing, she answers it and the Mantellian appears. “Hey, Captain. Risha and Kira came to the ship, said that you and Talia went off on your own. Was wondering where you wandered off too and you both are safe… It’s getting dark.” Chey glances at me, “I’m fine, cowboy, on Tali’s ship.” I chuckle, “I’m making dinner if you’re hungry, just be sure to tell the others.” Chey huffs as Corso grins, “I’ll be sure to tell them. Is Havoc joining?” My sister frowns, “I’ll ask Jessi. I haven’t seen her since we left the transport station.” I frown at that, hoping she’s doing okay. Corso nods, “Alright we’ll be awhile. Syreena is craving sweets, so I’m out hunting for it.” Both Chey and I laugh at that as he disappears.

            “You’re not getting away from our talk, sis. So, spill,” Cheyanne begins as we head to the galley. I glance at her from the corner of my eye, “Do we have to talk about this…” She nods, “Yep. My duty as a little sister, besides I’m curious. He’s the first guys you’ve shown an interest in, well besides that guy in your Jedi Initiate group.” I glare at her, “I’ve had crushes since then, thank you…” Chey snorts, “You did, but you never kissed any except for him and Theron. If I remember right you almost ‘left’ the Order for him, because you were sent to two different planets.” I wince, remembering my emotional break down following that, “He told me I was worth more than that.” My sister nods, “He was right, you are but he was cute. My heart broke with you. Theron, though, is something else.” I nod, sighing as gather my materials, “Do you know who he is?” Her eyebrows crinkled together, as she grabs a soda, “Who he is?! I know he’s an SIS Agent.” My eyes widen as I glance at her and she exclaims, “What?! Kira told me! It makes sense though that he’s a spyboy,” Grinning at the end. I roll my eyes, “He’s more than that, Chey. He’s Satele’s son.” Chey chokes, sputtering her drink everywhere, “He’s what?! Stars, your taste…” I turn, glaring at her, “Hush. Believe me, I know. Both Mom and Satele already know. Apparently, he has the same tells as his father.” Chey chuckles, “That won’t make anything awkward when you go to Tython.” _I’m an idiot…_ she giggles, “So are you going to see him again?” I shrug, “Probably, we are working together,” I pause, “He’ll be on Nar Shaddaa, probably. His partner is there.” _Or was there…_ I wince, remembering Theron’s worry, _please let us find Galen alive._ Cheyanne grins, “Perfect!” groaning when something dings. Thankfully it’s just her datapad, but she still frowns, “It’s a message from Jess, says Havoc won’t be joining, Team building…” I snort, “Bet Jorgan’s loving that.” Chey chuckles, nodding in agreement as the galley door opens and Risha, Syreena and Kira enter. Syreena’s eyes widen moving to the counter closest to me, smelling the air just as Corso enters. He laughs, shaking his head as he goes to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders, “You just ate, Sy. You can’t still be hungry.” All of us hold back our laughter or try to, anyway, as Syreena punches him in the side. “Ow,” Corso exclaims, pouting, “At least you haven’t lost your strength. I forgot how much you hurt.” Syreena smirks, “Don’t forget this time, Cor.” We all laugh at her glare as Corso continues pouting until I’m finished cooking. Risha whistles after the meal, “No wonder you wanted to head over, Jedi. Her cooking is amazing.” I raise an eyebrow as Kira knocks into her shoulder with hers. Chey and I share a glance, mouthing, ‘Jedi.’ “So, what are you going to call me, if Kira’s Jedi?” I ask, my amusement in my tone. Risha tilts her head, “Hmmm… how about Boss…”

            “Hey,” Cheyanne exclaims, “What about me?” Kira and Risha glance at each other, before saying as one, “Captain.” My sister groans, “Please no.” Risha smirks, “But don’t worry. We’ll not call you that all the time, Captain.” Chey stands with that, hitting her on the back of the head, teasingly, “It better be never.” Corso’s eyes flick to her, “Why don’t you like being called Captain?” I wince as my sister looks at me, “It’s okay from people who don’t know me. Actually, I happen to like it sometimes. But I prefer my name especially on _Lady_ _Luck_.” Corso frowns, “Why?” She sighs, and I glance at her sympathetically, “Because I’m not her Captain.” Everyone frowns. “What do you mean?” Syreena asks at the same time Corso says, “Of course you are.” Chey shakes her head, “To all of you, maybe. But not to me. The true Captain is Braden. Excuse me,” as she rises and heads out the door. Corso frowns, glancing at me “Who is Braden?” I sigh, sending emotional support to Chey, “Braden is our Uncle. He was,” I pause, clearing my throat, “killed last week. The same day _Lady_ _Luck_ was stolen by Skavak.” Everyone’s eyes widen as Corso curses, now staring at the closed door his Captain walked out of. His eyes flick back to me, “Since I’ll get answers from you, and you probably know. When we were on Coruscant we walked through Memorial Park, honoring fallen Jedi. There was a statue dedicated to two Jedi Knights, Cap… Cheyanne started crying at it.” I nod, grimacing slightly “I know who you are talking about. They were Jedi Masters, sat on the Jedi Council until the Sacking where they were killed. When the Temple was attacked the younglings had gathered in the Council chambers for safety, they were their last defenders.” Corso swallows as Kira stands moving to my side as a holo image of them appears on my holo. I continue, trying to keep my emotions out of my voice, “Everyone wanted to be the Padawan of Battlemaster Nickolas and his wife Araina, the Mandalorian Jedi Masters.” Corso’s eyes widen, and he reaches across the counter, what we’re eating on, grabbing my hand that’s tighten into a fist, “Stars, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” I smile at him, turning my hand over to hold onto his and squeezing lightly, “It’s okay, Corso. Our family legacy isn’t widely known.

            “The day of the Sacking took so much from us,” I continue, “from our family. You should ask her about that one yourself. I’ll mean more to you then hearing it from me. That and I don’t know her story as I was on Alderaan with Mom and Master Satele.” I chuckle internally, _now that’s a story, the so-called Peace settlement._ Corso nods, “I will. I’m sorry about your grandparents but you must be proud.” I glance at him, nodding, “I am. Wish they wouldn’t have joined the Force when we, as a family, needed them most. But,” I ignite one of my lightsaber, smiling at the ice-blue color, “both Chey and I have them with us.” Syreena frowns, “You mean in your hearts, right?” I glance at her smiling, “Yes, that too. The crystals in my sabers are Nicholas’, our Grampy, and as such are connected to him. The dual blasters Chey uses were created by Araina, our Grammy, before she became a Jedi and are as connected to her as my crystals.” Syreena sighs, “Wow, that’s sweet. I wish I had something connected to Viidu.” Corso grimaces as Kira’s eyebrows knit together, “Viidu?” Risha answers, surprising, it seems for both Corso and I, “Her boyfriend she killed.” Syreena nods, beginning to cry. Corso stands, wrapping her in his arms, glaring at Risha who shrugs it off as Syreena cries turn into heartbroken, gut-wrenching sobs. I wince in sympathy, _today’s an emotional day for everyone_. “So, you’re heading off in the morning, right?” Corso asks, his gaze returning to me, “Nar Shaddaa?” I nod, “Yes to both, Corso.” He grins, “Good. We should probably get going,” picking up a weepy Syreena and glaring at Risha again. She rolls her eyes, “It’s been fun. See you around, Jedi. Come on, cowboy…” Kira and I share an amused look as Corso follows her out, grumbling. I turn to my Padawan, “That reminds me, your training…” Kira groans, “Why do I feel like I won’t like this…” I smirk, “I don’t know, but you are mediating with me. I want to see how deep this bond is…” She tilts her head as we exit, leaving the dishes to an already cleaning C2-N2, “Bond?” I nod, “Yes. The one the Masters’ were talking about on Coruscant.” Her nose crinkles, “The only bond I have is the Padawan Master bond with Kiwiiks, it's strong but weak too, and I’ve been her Padawan for three years. So, ours can’t be that strong.” I glance at her, “That’ll be true if that’s the type of bond I’m talking about.” She frowns as we enter the mediation room, “That’s the only one I know of.” I nod as I place two stools facing the other, close enough for us to grab hands, “First lesson… There are many Force bonds, eight that we know of. The first is the Mentor bond, that you mentioned,” I continue sitting on one. “It helps with training, allowing both master and learner to feel the other’s emotions. The master can see what the apprentice needs to work on as well as share their own knowledge. Helps them fight as one and protect one another. Also, masters can use it to influence the other, only reason Dark users create it, as most do not bother. It can be severed by choice or death, it’s very painful to both. It’s the weakest of the Force bonds and dissolves with time. We’ll be starting that bond with this,” motioning for her to sit on the other. Once she has, I grab her hands, “Good, now close your eyes.” When we both do, I focus on her, my desires for her training, to see her become a strong Jedi, beginning the bond, “Can you feel what I am doing?” I feel her nod, “Yes, Master.”

            “Good,” I smile, “because when you have your own Padawan, you’ll have to start it like this.” Feeling her confusion, I clarify, “I know you didn’t do this with Kiwiiks as I didn’t with Orgus. That’s because we were not their first Padawan. Once you’ve created one, the ones that follow are easier to form.” I breathe in deeply, _‘Can you see it?’_ Kira startles slightly, not expecting my voice in her mind. ‘ _Yes. A thin red line connecting me to you,’_ following my lead and speaking in my mind. The peace around remaining undisturbed, strengthening our trance. _‘As it gets stronger,’_ I continue, _‘more lines coil together. Three bonds change color as they strengthen, this is the first of those._ ’ I smile, feeling another bond between us, thicker red-orange line, bringing it to Kira’s attention _‘The next is the Unity bond, one created by friends, allies. Is the same as a training bond but can be formed in any way. Satele, Orgus, and my mom share one, they created it as younglings while we created this one fighting Tarnis. It can never be broken even by death.’_ Kira’s hold on my hands tightens and I squeeze hers in response. _‘This next one,’_ I pause feeling along the line connecting me to Mom, finding a lavender line connecting her to Dad, _‘I do not have but have felt, the Amour bond. It’s created by anyone who loves one another, even if only one is Force-sensitive. It can be severed by choice or death if one falls out of love. But if both still love the other, death will not break it. This bond is why the Jedi teach detachment as you can love someone and not be attached. A person who is attached becomes obsessive even when they have this bond, and when their bonded dies, they’ll stop at nothing to return them to their side. The Amour bond strengthens as their love grows and their family expands. This leads us to our next one,’_ I move away back to the multicolored line connecting me to both parents, _‘the Legacy bond. It can only be created when a child is conceived. The child forms a bond connecting them to their parents and if the parents are bonded strengthens their own bond to one another. It strengthens as the child grows. As the family grows, the bond connects to all, ancestors and descendants.’_ I expand my focus out, and something like a family tree appears. I refocus, four multicolored lines appearing, connecting me to my sisters, _‘It connects siblings to siblings. This bond can be dormant, invisible, but still, allow family to recognize family. As such, it can never be severed by choice or death. Being different than the others, its color never changes just shifts through all. There’s another bond like this, created at the same time.’_ I draw closer to one of the lines, focusing on the one it connects to and another line appears, a golden white one with hints of red, _‘The Blood bond. It only forms between those who share a womb; twins, triples, etc. It can never be broken, and it is invisible to anyone searching. Those who have a Blood bond use it instinctively as it’s always been there. This one is difficult to explain, but essentially, they are one. They can feel one another’s emotions as their own. In less, they’ve learned to block the other when it is blocked it feels like they’ve lost a piece of themselves. It is very private and personal. Both the Legacy and Blood bonds can never be recreated.’_

 _‘I didn’t realize you had a twin, Master.’_ Kira says, her internal voice one of awe. I grin, _‘Her name is Thea. Hopefully, you’ll meet her someday, as well as my other sisters, Jaida and Allura. We’re almost done if you wish to continue?’_ Kira nods, _‘I didn’t think learning about this would be so interesting. So please continue.’_ I chuckle, and I feel her smile, _‘The next three bonds no one understands as each are rare and are usually kept private. Two of these bonds form between Force sensitive enemies. The first one is the Polar or Enmity bond, its creation is accidental, created during battle, where both shed the other’s blood. Its color is blood red and never changes. Other than that, nothing else is known. But it is required for the creation of the second one, the Haunting bond. It forms at death when the Polar bonded die by the other’s hand. As the name alludes to the living bonded can never escape the other. It’s a darker red color.’_ I chuckle internally, _I know three Jedi who have a Polar bond; Mom, Orgus, and Satele._ I shake my head slightly before continuing, _‘This last bond is the rarest. I’ve only seen it, felt it and read about it, the Soul Bond…’_  Kira inhales sharply with that. _‘It connects two people together who become one. There is hardly any separation between the bonded, it can be blocked but not fully has a full separation can be physically painful. Because of its rarity, not much is known except its formation, it’s created near-death with one saving the other. Bastila Shan and Revan share one of the first known,’_ I refollow Mom’s line, finding the silver and gold line connecting her to Dad, letting Kira see the rarest bond, _‘my parents share one as well.’_ Kira’s awe is nearly palpable, _‘It’s beautiful. The most breathtaking thing I’ve seen.’_ There are no words to descript it, the most fitting description is a supernova. With that, I pull my hands away, “How’s that for a first lesson?” Kira laughs, “Amazing. What made it better is showing them each to me. So, I could feel their difference.” I nod, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Kira grins, nodding, then tilting her head, “So who besides me and your family are you bonded to?” I smile, “Orgus and Satele, those bonds are basically a combination of both the Mentor and Unity bond but are very different too. One thing with bonds you never know how they feel until you have it. Most bonds constantly grow and evolve but none ever become like the Soul bond.” My Padawan whistles, “Wow. How do you know all this?” I wrap an arm around her shoulders, “My mom mostly after she and Dad learned of their bond, she started studying Force Bonds. My Gram, my Dad’s mom got interested as well. She adores learning.” Kira chuckles, “Yeah, that whole ‘there is no ignorance, there is knowledge’ part.” I laugh despite myself, _probably the only other part of the code she agrees with_. Kira looks at me funny and I shake my head, “Sorry. Is there anything you want to do before going to sleep?”

            “Sleep is all I’m wanting right now.” Kira answers, shaking her head, “The medical tent cots didn’t allow for a good night sleep.” I snort, “That or being worried that your friends are going to turn into Rakghouls…” Kira laughs, “That too. You three really scared us, you know. Never do something like that again.” I glance at the Padawan, “I can’t make that promise and neither can you. We can just be there for one another. Deal?” Kira nods, surprising me with a hug, “Deal.” I chuckle as she heads to her quarters, and I go search for T7. I’m not very surprised to find him on the bridge, virtually staring longingly out the window. “You really like flying, don’t you?” I ask. The droid chirps a sad affirmative and I walk to his side, placing a hand on his domed head, “You heard what I was telling the others, didn’t you.” He chirps again, sadly and I glance down at him, “It’s not your fault, T7. I don’t blame you.” ‘// T7 = could have helped // T7 = hid // T7 = cowardly //’ I sigh, kneeling down to his level, “You were not a coward, T7. You help the Jedi figure out what happened that day. And have been helpful ever since. We wouldn’t know what we do of Angral’s plan if not for you.” T7-O1 chirps slightly happier and I chuckle, “Goodnight, T7.” ‘// Goodnight Talia //’ I smile as I exit the bridge, heading to my quarters. I hum softly as I change into PJs then sit cross-legged on my bed, going into my evening meditation. As I do, I reach out to each family member, whispering _‘I love you’_ thru the bond that connects us together before reliving my day. Pondering and studying my emotions then dissolving them into the Force as I was taught as a youngling by my grandparents. Once I’m finished, I focus back on my family, following the last line, the one leading to my baby sister. _There is so much I wish to teach you._ A tear falls when I feel a dark sliver around her, the lives she’s taken. But I can also feel the lives she’s saved. I smile slightly feeling that she’s fallen asleep at a desk, _so much like Gram._ I gasp in slight horror, feeling an ancient dark presence block my vision of her. It growls threateningly, protectively _‘ She is mine. You shall not harm her, little light._’ With that, I’m thrown out of my trance, falling in a heap on my bed. _What was that?_ I try to shake it away, but the concern never leaves and neither does the feeling of the creature’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a difficult time figuring out what else to do in the chapter since the main SWTOR storyline finished so quickly. I wanted to give out more information along with clearing things up with certain companions. It sadden me that in game, you couldn't really teach Kira anything. You weren't a true master to her, her of a boss like she likes to call you. I always thought Kira lacked certain knowledge of the Jedi and the Force, being more of a fighter than spiritual, so this was me trying to fix that up. How about that end though? A cameo appearance by Khem, not that she knows that.  
> Up next, Nar Shaddaa! Sadly, I haven't finished a single chapter for it yet... :(  
> All the Force bond information is my original content, the bonds themselves will come into play throughout the Draé Legacy.  
> ==========================  
> 1-8 | Prologue  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-17 | Chapter One  
> 18-24 | Chapter Two  
> 25-31 | Chapter Three  
> 32-33 | Ilum  
> ==========================  
> Thanks for reading! Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
